Aprendiendo a conocerte
by sol kiryuu
Summary: kaname y zero se llevan mal como siempre, pero algo pasara que les cambiara la vida, aprenderán a conocerse y profundamente, se comprenderán y realmente lo harán aunque se peleen todo el tiempo.
1. El comienzo del problema

N.A: hola a todos aquí subiendo un nuevo fic.. jaja jeje... la verdad estuve un tiempo pensando en subirlo o no a mi me gusta espero que a ustedes también espero que me lo hagan saber con sus reviews :D bueno como con los demas fic **darthmocy** me ayudo :D. bueno los dejo para que lean este fic

aclaraciones: ichiru esta vivo y esta enamorado bueno se podría decir que enamorado de emm... takuma jeje ya saben me encanta esa pareja y si son parejas pero ya verán que complicaciones les pongo :D muaja... yuki es un sangre pura ya ^^ y no esta enamorada de kaname ni de zero ni de ichiru (por fin)

creo que los principales son kanamex zero pero la verdad en este fic sale mucho takuma con ichiru asi que ellos dos tambien lo son :D y eso muchos besos y cuidense a y este es como el prologo del fic, intentare que los demas cap sean un poquito mas largo n.n

**descargo de responsabilidad: vampire knight no me pertenece por desgracia T.T**

_cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._

ahora sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilos

* * *

**Aprendiendo a conocerte.**

**Cap.1: El comienzo del problema.**

Kaname estaba mirando a Zero dar las rondas, últimamente hacia esto todos los días, no entendía el porqué, pero se relajaba hacerlo, de cierta manera ver ese cabello plateado iluminado por la luna le hacía relajarse y no podía negar que Zero así se veía hermoso, pero claro está que eso no quiere reconocerlo, se supone que él lo odia así debe de ser el es su enemigo natural.

Zero se había dado cuenta que alguien lo miraba y como todas las noches era Kuran, el arrogante sangre pura.

- ¿Qué quieres Kuran?- pregunto molesto el prefecto-

- nada Kiryuu- respondió el vampiro-

- nada, claro ¿entonces por qué me observas? Si quieres matarme inténtalo de una vez o ¿es que nunca tienes nada que hacer y por eso estas aquí fastidiando mi noche?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

- para que tu sepas tengo que hacer muchas cosas en mi vida, solo estoy tomando un respiro- respondió irritado el vampiro de raza pura, si Zero lo tranquilizaba también lo ponía de muy mal genio-

- ¿tu muchas cosas que hacer?- pregunto con sarcasmo- claro, a ti te hacen todas las cosas, estoy seguro que ni siquiera puedes hacerte un café solo- respondió enojado el cazador-

- claro que si se hacer uno y eso a ti no te importa, tu eres el que no hace nada, a lo único que te dedicas hacer es mirarnos con tu ceño fruncido y odiarnos- respondió el castaño-

- tu chupasangre no soportarías un día siendo yo y menos soportar a los engreídos de tu grupito de sanguijuelas.- expreso fríamente el prefecto-

- no te creas tanto, tu vida es simple comparada con la mía, la mía está completamente complicada.- respondió el castaño con voz irritada-

- ¿tu vida complicada?- pregunto con sarcasmo el peli plateado- No me hagas reír, a ti te hacen todo.

- eres un completo fastidio Kiryuu.

- y tu un idiota arrogante.

Los 2 se fueron por caminos diferentes, uno se fue al dormitorio del sol y el otro al dormitorio de la luna.

Zero llego a su habitación maldiciendo al sangre pura. _Realmente no lo soporto y mas encima el muy arrogante cree que su estúpida vida de niño mimado es complicada, por favor el no aguantaría un día viviendo mi vida. Argg estúpido sangre pura. _Zero se acostó en su cama.

-0-

Kaname llego a su habitación y se acostó en su cama._ La verdad no soporto a Zero Kiryuu, ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así? Y yo que quería ser amable, ahh estúpido cazador, no cree que mi vida es complicada, el jamás aguantaría un día viviendo la mía, arrgg estúpido insoportable cazador_-

-0-

Ichiru vio llegar a su hermano enfadado a su cuarto así que fue a ver que le pasaba, entro con calma al cuarto para ver si Zero estaba tirando algo para descargar su mal humor pero no era así, así que solo entro y lo saludo.

- hola hermanito- saludo el menor-

- ¿Qué quieres Ichiru?- pregunto molesto-

- umm… si estas de mal humor no te vengues conmigo- le respondió el oji amatista en un mohín.-

- no me estoy vengando contigo, ¿dime qué quieres?

- mmm… ¿Por qué estas enojado? – Pregunto el menor de los gemelos-

- mmm… me pelee con el estúpido arrogante de Kuran

- oh, otra vez eso, yo no entiendo porque lo odias tanto, el no te ha hecho nada- se encogió de hombros –

- ¿sabes que me hizo? es un sangre pura, un estúpido sangre pura, lo odio.

- deberías entenderlo, igual su vida no debe de ser fácil, es un sangre pura entonces tienes mucha obligaciones y debe cumplir con las expectativas de todos, así que yo creo que es difícil.- Ichiru expreso-

- si vas a defender a ese estúpido vete de mi cuarto- pidió irritado el mayor de los hermanos-

- está bien, pero ponte en sus zapatos- pidió el cazador antes de abandonar la habitación.

-o-o-o-o

Tanto Kaname como Zero se durmieron después de su discusión y pasar como una hora maldiciendo al otro, pero no podían hacer nada mas, Zero no quiso seguir con sus rondas, al fin de cuantas ya era hora para irse a dormir para mañana levantarse a la hora e ir a las estúpidas clases. Kaname no quiso seguir con las clases al fin de cuentas la discusión con Zero ya le había arruinado la noche, prefiere dormir antes de matar a alguien que no tenga la culpa de nada.

-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente Zero comenzó a despertar , sintió que su cama era más cómoda y más grande de lo que recordaba también sentía el estúpido y delicioso olor de Kaname en esa cama, esperen un momento el olor de él sangre pura, ¿Por qué demonio sentía el olor de Kuran en su cama? Zero comenzó abrir los ojos y ahí recién se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Kaname, comenzó a buscar al sangre pura pero este no estaba por ningún lado, miro su vestimenta y estaba con un pijama de seda, decidió ir al baño y tirarse agua en la cara, y luego se miro al espejo y allí puso los ojos como platos y comenzó a tocarse la cara.

- esto no puede ser, ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Kuran? Esto tiene que ser un mal sueño.- Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname cayó al suelo y comenzó a expandir su aura oscura y los vidrios comenzaron a explotar- ¿Qué demonios? Em… es mejor que me tranquilice- comenzó a respirar hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse-

salió del cuarto del baño, sintió que había gente fuera del cuarto el solo los ignoro, no sabía cómo tenía que tratar con los nobles y mas encima a las personas que menos quería ver eran ellos, busco ropa en el armario del sangre pura y vio pura ropa importada, _estúpido sangre pura ¿es que no conoce un jeans y una camiseta? _se decidió por el uniforme de la clase nocturna, se comenzó a desvestir y allí se dio cuenta de lo suave que tiene la piel el castaño, borro ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se puso el uniforme de la clase nocturna tratando de no tocar mucho esa exquisita piel cremosa. Después de ponerse el uniforme salto por la ventana y corrió a los dormitorios del sol, fue directo a su cuarto a el que se supone que es su cuarto, llego y entro y ahí vio su cuerpo, acostado en su cama durmiendo

-hey despierta- comenzó a zarandear su cuerpo- vamos despierta

- mmm… vete quien sea – respondió soñoliento el verdadero cuerpo de Zero-

Kaname se sentía incomodo en su cama, más bien se sentía demasiado pequeña, pero había un delicioso aroma de Zero, eso le gusto, pero lo que no le gusta es que alguien lo está molestando para despertar, _¿Quién es el estúpido que se atreve a despertarme?_ Luego de un rato recién le tomo peso a que su cama olía a Zero, ¿pero porque?, Kaname abrió los ojos y se vio a si mismo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-AHHHHHHHHHH… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué?- Kaname comenzó a tocar su rostro-

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Por qué estamos en cuerpos distintos? ¿Por qué estoy en tu estúpido cuerpo de sangre pura? Dime qué hiciste estúpido sangre pura.- exigió saber el cazador en el cuerpo del castaño.-

- yo no hice nada ¿eres Zero?- pregunto algo confuso-

- quien más tonto chupasangre

- bueno no crees que si yo lo hubiese hecho también me estaba perjudicando a mí, a mi no me interesa estar en tu cuerpo, - expreso más molesto el vampiro en el cuerpo de Zero, recién le estaba tomando el peso a la situación, por el amor a todos los santos esta en el cuerpo de su peor enemigo-

- ¿si tu no fuiste entonces quien?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

- ¿y yo que se Zero? Pero tenemos que cambiarnos de cuerpo ahora no pienso pasar un día siendo tu- expreso irritado-

- como si a mí me gustara ser tu, no puedo creer que tu no tengas unos jeans y una camiseta, tu ropa es incomoda- expreso el cazador en el cuerpo de Kaname, la verdad no se la había puesto pero todo sirve para pelear con Kaname-

- la seda es cómoda aunque no lo creas- dijo enojado el castaño en el cuerpo de Zero-

- mmm… claro, ¿Qué vamos hacer?- pregunto-

- mmm… creo que tenemos que ser el otro hasta que encontremos un medio para volver a cambiarnos- expreso molesto y con diplomacia-

- grrr… bueno no creo que sea tan malo ser tu, ya que te hacen todo, aunque tendré que soportar a tu asqueroso grupo de seguidores- expreso con asco el cazador, y si acepto fue solo porque sabía que Kaname tenía razón, bueno ahora el tonto sangre pura vería lo que de verdad es trabajar-

- ya te dije que no me hacen todo- expreso molesto Kaname, ahora Zero sabrá lo que es ser un sangre pura y con todas las responsabilidades, Kaname se levanto de la cama dispuesto a demostrarle a Zero que su vida era pan comido cuando comenzó a sentir que su garganta ardía y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, trato de ocultar su malestar pero le resulto imposible y comenzó a jadear por aire- Kiryuu ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste?

- ya no te acuerdas que mala memoria Kuran, la última vez que me obligaste fue hace 3 semanas- dijo Zero con tono malicioso-

Kaname lo quedo mirando y luego fijo su vista en la mesita de noche de Zero y vio los comprimidos y sin más tomo la caja y se tomo unas cuantas pastillas de sangre, pero apenas se lo echo a la boca y se los trago sintió como su estomago ardía rechazando lo que acababa de tomar, fue directo al baño de Zero y comenzó a vomitar sangre juntos con los comprimidos, nunca pensó que se sentía así para un ex humano y no podía entender como era que Zero podía haber soportado esta tortura.

- ¿Qué pasa Kuran? ¿Tienes sed?- pregunto con burla en la voz-

- mmm… cállate- _maldición hasta hablar me hace doler la garganta, este tonto de Kiryuu es un masoquista, como es que puede aguantar este maldito dolor, si yo también soy un vampiro pero nunca he llegado a este lamentable estado y duele maldición-_

- vaya si que tienes sed, y al parecer el todo poderoso señor arrogante sangre pura no lo puede soportar ¿verdad?- pregunto burlándose el cazador- ¿quieres beber? Mira aquí estaría bien- Zero apunto el cuello del cuerpo en el cual ahora estaba.

- grrr…-

- venga bebe que es mi cuerpo y no quiero caer al nivel E- expreso molesto el cazador-

- no quiero- Kaname se negó tomándose el cuello del cuerpo de Zero-

- hey aquí el terco soy yo no tu, idiota, ya bebe, ¿cómo es que me obligas? Así, - Zero corto un poco el cuello del cuerpo de Kaname para que saliera el olor de su sangre y así su verdadero cuerpo reaccione y se lance a morderlo. _Ahora el idiota arrogante vería que tan humillante era eso_-

El cuerpo de Zero comenzó a reaccionar de inmediato ante el olor de la sangre de el cuerpo del castaño, Kaname estaba intentando aguantar pero no pudo aguantar mucho y clavo su cuerpo en contra la puerta y comenzó a lamer la piel de su cuerpo y luego la penetro con sus colmillos, su sangre era definitivamente deliciosa. Y al parecer Zero tenia el mismo problema del.

* * *

bueno ahora termino el primer cap espero que les haya gustado el fic y el cap espero recibir sus comentarios, quejas, criticas constructivas emm... y todo y tambien a los que les haya gustado n.n besos y cuidense muchos los quiero n.n **¿reviews?**


	2. el comienzo de nuestras vidas en

hola a todos los que leyeron mi fic, mil gracias por leerlo en verdad son un amor, los quiero mucho. bueno aqui esta el 2 cap... espero que les guste mucho besos. como en todos los demas **darthmocy **me ayudo mi niña eres un amor.

**ANIME:** hola mucha gracias por dejar tu comentario, y interesante tu pregunta, aun no lo decido :D pero intentare hacer lo mejor posible y complacer a todos n.n, :D bueno besitos y cuidate creo que tendras que seguir leyendo si es que quieres saber porque hasta ahora yo no lo se, jiji... nos leemos.

**yocelin:** hola mil gracias por leerlo en las dos paginas eres un amor, y que bueno que te haya gustado en verdad n.n y lo de sentimientos bueno quiero ponerle la conti pero... jeje estoy cero ideas y necesito estar bien inspirada para poder escribir un lemon digno. y bueno creo que tendras que esperar un poquito perdon. pero le hare la conti lo prometo. bueno besitos cuidate y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, nos leemos.

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola. mil gracias mi niña eres un amor, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, la verdad lo empece hace un tiempo, jiji muchas gracias por tus cumplidos me levanta el animo, y kaname sufrira muajaja... y zero, lo amo pero tiene que ser parejo si sufre kaname zero tambien, e ichiru sufrira mucho T.T takuma tambien, xD bueno todo es solucionable se supone en fin besos cuidate y nos leemos.

**K-rol28****:** hola, mil gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado y la idea es esa que conoscan un poco del otro lo dificil que es la vida del otro y que se enamoren... aunque se la pasen peleando pasan muchas cosas en el transcurso del fic. ^^ besos y cuidate mucho y nos leemos.

**darthmocy****: **mi niña mil gracias por todo, siempre me estas ayudando, y muchas cosas, besos cuídate y nos leemos.

**eclipse total****: **mil gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, espero que tambien te guste este y bueno creo que no me demore mucho, besos y cuidate mucho nos leemos.

_cursiva son los pensamientos._

**vampire knigth no me pertenece T.T**

ahora si sin nada mas que decir los dejo para que lean tranquilos besitos y cuidense.

* * *

**Cap2: El comienzo de nuestras vidas en cuerpos distintos. (parte 1)**

El cuerpo de Zero comenzó a reaccionar de inmediato ante la presencia del buen olor de la sangre del cuerpo de Kaname; el castaño estaba intentando tolerar pero no pudo aguantar mucho y clavó su cuerpo contra la puerta, comenzando a lamer la piel en la zona del cuello para luego penetrarlo con sus colmillos. Su propia sangre era definitivamente deliciosa. Y al parecer Zero tenía el mismo problema que él.

Zero se estremeció cuando sintió su propia lengua pasar por el cuerpo en el que estaba ahora. Nunca pensó que se sentía así, el no era el que estaba reaccionando, era el cuerpo de Kaname que reaccionaba ante las caricias de su verdadero cuerpo y cuando sintió los colmillos penetrar la garganta, una oleada de calor posicionó por debajo del ombligo pero mucho más arriba de las rodilla. _¿Por qué demonios el cuerpo de Kaname reacciona así? Aunque mi cuerpo también lo hace, esperen si el cuerpo de Kaname excita, eso quiere decir que el mío también lo va hacer y Kaname sabrá eso. Demonios porque no pensé eso antes. _Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname se sonrojo.

Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero seguía bebiendo con cuidado mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de su propio cuerpo pero lamentablemente no estaba en ese cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su verdadero cuerpo porque siempre ha querido saber que se sentía si Zero en una de sus sesiones lo acariciara, y bueno ahora su cuerpo lo sabría.

El verdadero cuerpo de Kaname se estremeció ante el contacto y Zero tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir. _Maldición porque el cuerpo de Kaname reacciona así, fue una simple caricia en la espalda. Esperen un momento, éste maldito sangre pura lo está haciendo apropósito. Me vengaré, al final y al cabo mi cuerpo por muy vergonzoso que sea también responde cuando lo muerdo así que… tendré que hacer algo._

Zero acercó el cuerpo de Kaname a su verdadero cuerpo en un roce inocente que provocó que Kaname dejara de beber y gemir de placer, era extraño escuchar gemir a su propio cuerpo.

Kaname levantó el rostro y aun tenía la mirada carmesí. Se acercó a su cuerpo que lo está poseyendo Zero y lo besó en un simple rose. Lo hizo sin pensar, su mente estaba nublada, no estaba midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

Zero se quedó estático cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de Kaname, pero no entendió porque el cuerpo de Kaname respondió con urgencia a ése roce.

El beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más intenso y sus manos comenzaron a tomar vida, comenzando a acariciarse pero cuando iban a ir más allá sintieron un ruido que los alertó, al parecer alguien venía. Se separaron de inmediato y se quedaron mirando sonrojados, después la puerta de la habitación de Zero fue abierta mostrando a Ichiru quien los miraba sospechosamente.

Ichiru contempló a su hermano y a Kaname que estaban sonrojados y jadeando y bueno a su mente se le vinieron un montón de cosas. Lo primero fue que los interrumpió en algo muy pero muy importante lo más seguro era que esos dos iban a tener sexo, y luego pensó que eran amante y que sí iban a tener sexo. Y luego sonrió y los miró nuevamente con una mirada extraña.

- Ahora entiendo porque se la pasan peleando- dijo con una sonrisa el menor de los gemelos-

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ichiru?- respondió Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname-

- Mmm… Kaname no me hables como Zero, y es porque ustedes son amantes ¿cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara-

- ¿Qué? -gritaron los dos- claro que no- respondieron Kaname y Zero al unísono-

- Jamás sería el amante de… éste arrogante –respondió Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname-

- Ni yo de tu hermano- respondió Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero-

- wow…- Ichiru tragó saliva._ Hay no, el hechizo funcionó y ahora están en cuerpos distintos, tengo que actuar como si yo no sé nada y que no me di cuenta, porque si se enteran que fue mi culpa, estoy muerto, bueno de todas maneras no lo hice solo Yuuki también fue. Ahhh… que voy hacer yo estoy feliz con Takuma no quiero morir…-_ bueno yo me voy ah Zero tienes que ir a clases así que vístete y no hagan nada de cosas indebidas a esta hora de la mañana, nos vemos luego- Ichiru se fue corriendo de la habitación antes de que esos se dieran cuenta que estaba nervioso. _Ahora sí que me metí en un gran problema pero yo nunca pensé que ese estúpido hechizo funcionaria, ahh… aparte Yuuki fue la de la idea, ella lo leyó en un libro que encontró en el despacho de señor loco y me dijo que quería intentar hacerlo con Kaname y Zero y yo el muy tonto le digo que bueno, tonto, tonto, tonto no tenía que haber aceptado._

-0-

Kaname y Zero aun se estaban mirando sonrojados y bueno el silencio se estaba haciendo incomodo e Ichiru tenía razón Zero emm… el cuerpo de Zero tenía que ir a las estúpidas clases.

- Bueno Kuran ¿Qué haremos? Tengo que… humm… tienes que ir a clases- expresó el cazador-

- Mmm… ¿clases? Pero aun tengo sueño- reprochó el sangre pura-

- Te levantas, te bañas, te cambias ropa y te vas a clases- ordenó Zero-

- No me ordenes, aparte tú nunca vas a clases ¿Por qué hoy si?- preguntó molesto-

- Porque hoy tengo examen y no se te ocurra reprobar porque te juro que haré que tu vida sea imposible- amenazó el cazador-

Kaname gruñó mirando a Zero. _Claro justo hoy tenía que ir a las estúpidas clases y más encima el muy… lo amenaza estúpido cazador. Y de seguro el estúpido examen no es nada del otro mundo. Zero idiota._

- Ve a bañarte no quiero que llegues tarde, te quitaran un 1 punto del examen si llegas tarde así que ve apúrate- ordenó nuevamente el cazador-

Kaname rodó los ojos y comenzó a desvestirse yendo al baño y bañarse rápido para ir a rendir el estúpido examen. Cuando llegó al baño ya estaba desnudo, se metió a la ducha, no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que hacía al final y al cabo siempre se baña a sí mismo así que esto era normal; cuando terminó de bañarse se secó y puso una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, se miró al espejo bueno mirar el cuerpo de Zero aun mojado porque el cabellos aun goteaba y su pelo alborotado_. Si que se veía hermoso, Zero tiene unos músculos tonificados y muy buen cuerpo bien trabajado y completamente her… por kami que estoy pensando… Zero no es así, bueno si, pero no tengo que pensarlo, ahh… la verdad si es muy guapo y bueno lo tiene grande y ahh… deja de pensar en eso. Mejor me voy a vestir. _Kaname salió del baño con una sonrisa y nervioso y allí se dio cuenta que Zero aun no se iba.

Zero no entendía porque la sonrisa de Kaname hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Kaname lo acababa de ver desnudo. _Rayos Kaname me acaba de ver desnudo, ¿Qué habrá pensado? Dé seguro nada bueno, maldito sangre pura de seguro me manoseo. _Esos eran los pensamientos de Zero que se enfureció._ Hay Dios ¿desde cuándo le digo Kaname? Esto no está bien en absoluto._

- Hey tú date prisa o llegaras tarde- gruñó Zero, sería estúpido si le pregunta algo de que si lo manoseo o algo por el estilo, lo mejor era actuar como si nada-

- Sí, sí- expresó el sangre pura y comenzó a vestirse con lo que Zero le había puesto encima de la cama. Cuando terminó de vestirse se sentía incomodo con la ropa de Kiryuu. No era de la misma calidad que la de él, la camisa era de algodón en vez de seda y el resto, bueno mejor ni pensar en eso, ya era bastante incómodo estar vestido así como para mortificarse el mismo con sus pensamientos. Miró a Zero y luego salió de la habitación sin siquiera dejar que Zero le digiera quien sabe qué cosa, se encaminó hasta el salón de clase en donde las tenía el cazador. Se sentó en la última fila y miró como todos iban llegando y lo miraban con cara de ¿Por qué llego temprano? Kaname los ignoró en su totalidad, en cuanto pudiera iría a buscar un libro para deshacerse de este maldito problema. Bueno esperaría para hacer el examen de… _¿de qué clase es? Maldición no se lo pregunte a Kiryuu que más da lo que sea yo lo solucionaré._

- Humm… Kiryuu- kun- habló una chica delgada al lado de él con miedo en la voz-

- Sí- respondió este-

- El director lo solicita en la dirección- informó la chica y más rápido que aprisa la pobre chica se alejó del prefecto de cabello plateado.

Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero dio las gracias y para todos los que estaban cerca lo miraron sorprendido. Decidió quedarse a rendir el estúpido examen al final y al cabo Cross no lo debe de necesitar para nada importante ¿o sí?

La profesora entró al salón y pidió orden, la prueba dio comienzo. El examen para la mala suerte de Kaname, era de la clase de literatura y estaban viendo literatura moderna y para su más mala suerte el examen era oral. Kaname comenzó a sudar literalmente, pero mantuvo la calma lo más que pudo. _¿Por qué rayos le tiene que enseñar esto a los humanos? ¿De qué demonios les sirve? _Comenzó a buscar que maldito libro era el examen en el bolso de Kiryuu hasta que halló el libro el titulo era ''esclava del amor''. _¿Qué rayos era eso?_

_-_ Kiryuu kun páseme ese libro- ordenó la sensei cuando vio a Zero con el libro en la mano-

- Mm… claro disculpe profesora- Kaname le entregó el libro y la sensei se alejó del asiento de Zero. _Y ahora qué demonios hago, ni siquiera esta Yuuki o Ichiru para que me ayuden, ¿Dónde demonios se metieron esos dos?_-

-0-

Ichiru estaba buscando por todos lado de la residencia a Yuuki y para su mala suerte no la encontraba, más encima tenía un estúpido examen de literatura en 5 min y él como nunca leyó el libro, bueno no mintamos obligó a su amante Takuma que lo leyera para que luego se lo contara pero claro esto no fue gratis Ichiru tendría que hacer todo lo que Takuma se le ocurriera en un mes, y a veces aunque no lo crean Takuma puede ser cruel. Y en especial en la cama… _bueno no cruel pero soy humano. Ahhh… maldición ya me perdí el examen tendré que ser prácticamente el esclavo sexual de Takuma por un mes y ni siquiera di el maldito examen._ Ichiru seguía vagando por la residencia del sol cuando al fin vio a Yuuki, con su novio claro está, el novio de Yuuki es un vampiro que está estudiando en la clase del día por petición de ella. Ichiru rodó los ojos, no es que le tenga mala al novio de Yuuki, más bien se lleva muy bien con él, porque tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la de Takuma pero ahora necesitaba hablar a solas con Yuuki y contarle todo.

- Yuuki necesito hablar contigo ahora- expresó Ichiru cuando Yuuki dejó de besarse con su novio-

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó con inocencia-

- Sobre el hechizo- explicó Ichiru-

- Oh, ya veo, amor nos vemos luego- Yuuki besó a su novio por última vez y se fue con Ichiru- ¿y qué paso? Cuenta- comentó la castaña dando saltitos-

- ¿Qué que paso? Bueno intercambiaron cuerpos y nos van a matar si se enteran que fuimos nosotros, eso pasó Yuuki, no sé cómo fue que te hice caso para hacer el maldito hechizo ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- Bueno no creo que Kaname nii me diga algo- expresó la castaña escogiéndose de hombros-

- Que graciosas eres Yuuki, a ti no pero a mí sí, es capaz de matarme y créeme que estoy de lo más feliz con Takuma no me quiero morir- dijo molesto el menor de los Kiryuu-

- No seas exagerado, al que hay que tenerle miedo es a Zero- dijo la castaña-

- Por favor, Zero solo se enojara y nada mas- defendió Ichiru a su hermano-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, estaba claro que tanto Kaname como Zero se iban a enojar por lo que hicieron. Ichiru fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Oye y si lo deshacemos antes de que sepan que fuimos nosotros- dijo Ichiru feliz por lo que había pensado

- Ichi… bueno es que…. Mmm… no se puede- susurró Yuuki con inocencia-

- ¿COMO QUE NO SE PUEDE?- gritó el peli plateado-

- Bueno si se puede, pero no podemos hacerlo nosotros, tienen que ser ellos y eso solo pasara hasta que ambos se comprendan

_Estoy muerto, Kaname y Zero ni-san me mataran. _Fue lo único que pudo pensar Ichiru.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Yuuki?- preguntó histérico el cazador-

- Porque no me ayudarías y yo no quiero que nii-chan y Zero se peleen por todo, apoco no hacen linda pareja- dijo Yuuki con ojitos de corazón-

Ichiru puso los ojos en blanco, _si claro mi hermano con Kuran linda pareja, bueno en realidad yo también lo pensé hoy, pero… ahh…_

- Me voy Yuuki, quédate con tu novio, aprovecha los minutos que nos queda con vida- expresó el menor de los gemelos y se fue de ese lugar, no quería ir a clases al final y al cabo ya se perdió el examen y bueno quería disfrutar sus últimos minutos con vida… tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramático pero quería tener una excusa para ir a la habitación de Takuma.

-o-o-o-o

Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero estaba sentado arrepintiéndose de no haber ido con el director cuando lo llamó. Estaba seguro que no sabía absolutamente nada de ese estúpido libro, aunque si no recuerda mal, Takuma estuvo leyendo un libro de amor también y si es que no está equivocado era el mismo; incluso se lo comentó pero como a Kaname no le interesaba lo ignoró. Ahora se arrepiente de no haberle hecho caso.

- Kiryuu Zero- llamó la profesora-

Kaname se paró con elegancia dejando a todos sorprendido y mirándolo extraño.

- Su primera pregunta es, ¿Qué libro leía Lady Diana al comienzo y cuál era su reacción a ese respecto?- preguntó la profesora-

- Emm… - Kaname se quedó congelado en su lugar, no tenía idea de lo que le estaban hablando. _¿Qué? ¿Qué libro? Yo que voy a saber, soy un sangre pura no leo novelas cursis-_

- Segunda pregunta para usted Kiryuu, ¿Qué suceso fue fundamental en la historia para Lady Diana?

Unos minutos de silencio.

- Tercera pregunta: relátenos la escena de Lady Diana con el general, más exactamente cuando él se da cuenta que ella no le miente solo para salvarse

- Mmm…- _¿de qué diablos me están hablando? ¿Quién es Lady Diana, y qué general?_

- Cuarta pregunta joven Kiryuu. ¿Qué emperador se encuentra en el poder? Y ¿Qué acto de amor hace el general delante de toda roma?

- _¿Qué emperador? Estoy muerto, si tan solo ese idiota de Kiryuu me hubiera dicho de qué se trataba el examen-_

Unos golpes a la puerta se escucharon, la profesora fue a abrir y allí se vio entrar al líder sangre pura, que tenía el ceño fruncido mirando a Zero. Todas las chicas comenzaron a suspirar y a gritar un poco.

- Profesora, el director llama a Kiryuu kun- pronunció Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname, la verdad se sentía extraño decir su propio apellido como llamándolo.-

- Oh, claro Kaname- kun, Kiryuu ve con Kaname al despacho del director- expresó la profesora en un suspiro mirando al líder sangre pura-

- Sí- el cuerpo de Zero salió casi volando de la sala de clases y cuando ya estaba fuera suspiro- Kiryuu ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste de qué se trataba tu estúpido examen?- preguntó molesto-

- ¿Qué por qué no? Cuando te lo iba a decir te fuiste idiota sangre pura, eres un arrogante que cree que lo sabe todo- dijo molesto el cazador en el cuerpo de Kaname-

- Emm… bueno… ¿para qué te llama el director?- preguntó cambiando de tema-

- No te llama, solo era una excusa- respondió-

- Si me llama, antes una chica se me acercó y me dijo que me llamaba, pero decidí quedarme a hacer el examen- respondió el sangre pura en el cuerpo del cazador-

- Mmm… bueno- Zero sonrió con malicia- es mejor que vayas, ve, ve y trata de demorarte allí para que no vuelvas a la sala de clase a dar el examen, yo ahora me voy a dormir a tu habitación tengo sueño-expresó con una sonrisa y se fue-

- Espe… estúpido Kiryuu- Kaname se encaminó a la oficina del director. Iba a tocar la puerta pero recordó que Zero no lo hacer así que la abrió y cuando iba a pasar Cross ya lo tenía abrazado y no lo quería soltar-

- Hijo mío, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar? Hijo ¿Cómo dejas a tu pobre padre en agonía para verte? – Lloriqueaba el director sin soltar a Zero-

- Emm… etto… ¿me puede soltar?- preguntó con amabilidad, _ahh… ¿Por qué Cross es así con Zero? ¿Cómo es que Zero lo soporta? Estoy incómodo, ¿Por qué no me suelta?_- di… director…

- otosan- lloriqueó el rubio, aun no entendía cómo es que no estaba pegado a una de las paredes-

-o-o-o-o

Ichiru ya había llegado a la residencia de la luna y subió a la habitación de Takuma. Comenzó a tocar la puerta pero nadie abrió, volvió a tocar ahora más fuerte, hasta que le abrieron y el que abrió fue Shiki con una cara de sueño.

- Ichiru-kun estaba durmiendo- bostezó e Ichiru pasó a la habitación- esa es la cama de Takuma- comentó y se acostó en su cama para volver a dormir-

- Perdón por despertarte Shiki- Ichiru se dirigió a la cama de Takuma y allí vio a su amante durmiendo y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con ternura, el rubio se inclinó al rose y comenzó a despertarse sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse-

- Ichiru- dijo soñoliento-

- Taku... buenos días o sea buenas noches, perdón por despertarte, no fue mi intensión, yo solo venia para sentirte cerca- expresó el peli plateado-

- No te preocupes, no me importa que tú me despiertes, es lindo despertar y ver tu rostro- dijo Takuma acariciando el rostro de Ichiru-

- Gracias- sonrió el cazador- ¿quieres dormir? Si te molesto me voy

- No, no te vayas, ven acuéstate a mi lado- Takuma se corrió en la cama para darle un lado a su amante-

- Ok- Ichiru se saco los zapatos, la chaqueta y corbata del uniforme y allí recién se acostó al lado de Takuma- gracias- susurró cerca del oído del rubio y lo abrazó-

- Me gusta sentirte cerca- expresó el oji verde y se acercó más a su Ichiru-

- A mi también- susurró y luego besó los labios cincelados de Takuma-

Takuma devolvió de inmediato el beso casi con urgencia, ya echaba de menos el sabor de Ichiru aunque lo había besado la noche anterior, eso era mucho tiempo para su gusto. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar a tratar de ganar el dominio mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y pasional, sus manos cobraron vida y se comenzaron a acariciar íntimamente y sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse juntas haciendo que sus miembros erectos se rosaran. Las manos de Takuma comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de Ichiru y cuando lo logro una de sus manos se dirigió a un pezón y lo pellizcó, Ichiru gimió en voz alta rompiendo el beso.

- Mmm…- Shiki se volvió a despertar y miró en dirección a la cama de Takuma y se dio cuenta que Takuma con Ichiru iban a tener actividades y él quería dormir- chicos me despertaron- protestó el pelirrojo pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos, pero Takuma no lo escuchó ni mucho menos Ichiru, ya que los dos estaban muy metidos en lo que estaba haciendo. El oji azul gimió en frustración y se paró de la cama, tomó una almohada y se la lanzó en contra de los dos ocupantes de la otra cama.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó molesto el peli plateado ya que él fue el que recibió la almohada y le dolió-

-Quiero dormir y sus gemidos no me dejan- protestó el pelirrojo- consíganse un motel-

-Mmm... Perdón Senri... pero ¿por qué no vas a dormir con Rima?- preguntó con amabilidad el rubio-

- Grrr… me deben una- comentó el pelirrojo-

- Si te la debo, ahora ya puedes irte, vamos, vamos- Takuma se paró de la cama y comenzó a empujar a Shiki hacia la puerta-

- Emm… espera, yo quiero sacar mi uniforme…

- Luego vienes a buscarlo, vete, vete- Takuma dio el último empujón y sacó a Shiki de la habitación y cerró la puerta- ahora si estamos solos Ichiru- expresó en un ronroneo sensual-

- Ven- expresó Ichiru mirándolo con deseo-

- Por supuesto- Takuma llegó en menos de 2 segundos a la cama junto con Ichiru y lo comenzó a besar con pasión-

-0-

Shiki se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Takuma le cerró la puerta en la cara, ahora no le quedó de otra que ir donde Rima. Lo único que agradece es que Rima duerme sola, eso es bueno, o si no, no podría dormir en ningún lado y terminaría en un sofá en la sala de estar. Suspiró, y se encaminó a la habitación de Rima cuando llegó tocó la puerta y Rima no se demoró mucho en abrirle, estaba vestida con un pijama de seda, era un vestido bastante sexy, y bueno a ella se le veía mucho mejor. Shiki la miró con una cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Shiki ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rima inexpresiva-

-Takuma me echó- expresó el pelirrojo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la modelo-

- Está con Ichiru kun, ¿Rima puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo con su cara de cachorro-

- Si pasa- Rima dejó pasar a Shiki y ella se acostó en su cama

- 0-

- Ven- Ichiru expresó mirándolo con deseo-

- Por supuesto- Takuma llegó en menos de 2 segundos a la cama junto con Ichiru y lo comenzó a besar con pasión-

Los 2 estaban acostados acariciándose. Takuma terminó de sacarle la camisa a Ichiru y así poder recorrer más libremente el torso desnudo del peli plateado y este comenzó a sacarle el camisón del pijama de seda de Takuma, de repente el rubio se separó de Ichiru haciendo que este gimiera en reproche.

- ¿Takuma?- preguntó el oji amatista-

- Shh… tranquilo es que me acordé de algo- dijo con una sonrisa y con un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas-

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Ichiru con ganas de que Takuma lo siguiera tocando-

- De que desde hoy eres mi esclavo- comentó con el brillo especial en los ojos-

- Eso ya lo sé ¿Qué pasa con eso?- preguntó frustrado-

- Quiero jugar a algo- expresó el rubio-

- ¿A qué? – Preguntó el peli plateado, aceptaría cualquier juego que Takuma tenga en mente pero quiere que Takuma lo toque-

- Espérame aquí 5 min- Takuma se dirigió a su armario y fue a buscar algunas cosas, cuando lo encontró lo que buscaba miró a Ichiru-

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el oji amatista-

- Eres mi esclavo así que harás lo que pida ¿cierto?- preguntó el rubio-

- Si -respondió un poco confuso-

- Ok- Takuma le mostró unas esposas-

- ¿Qué harás con eso?- preguntó algo confundido y curioso-

- Esposarte a la cama- sonrió con un brillo de malicia en los ojos-

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido-

- Eres mi esclavo- sonrió-

- Vale- aceptó a regañadientes-

Takuma sonrió aún más y tomó una de las muñecas de Ichiru y la esposó a uno de los costados de la cama, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca-

- ¿Qué me harás ahora que me tienes esposado a la cama?- preguntó el oji amatista con curiosidad-

- Mmm… ya lo descubrirás- sonrió el oji verde y se subió encima del peli plateado y lo beso en los labios.

**fin capitulo**

* * *

ahora que terminaron perdonenme por dejarlo alli no fue mi intencion lo prometo, jeje... bueno si, pero ya lo leeran en el siguiente cap. espero les haya gustado, recibo criticas constrintiva y claramente tambien los reviews a los que le haya gustado, besitos cuidense

**¿reviews?**


	3. El comienzo de nuestra vida

hola ahora estoy subiendo este capitulo ^^ emm... haber que les puedo decir la verdad no mucho jeje... **darthmocy **me ayudo con ideas con muchas cosas y otra amiga me lo reviso espero que este bien ^^ y que les guste aquí esta lemon ^^ verdad que lo querían leer jiji bueno solo eso besos cuidense mucho nos leemos.

**FchanHatake**: la verdad me demore en subirlo bueno solo una semana jiji... pero aqui esta el lemon ^^ y ya lo podras leer ^^ bueno besitos cuidate mucho y nos leemos.

**Luzy**: hola la guerra emm... bueno cuando se enteran paso algo pero ya veras aunque aun falta para eso n.n y lo que pasara ahora a ichiru bueno espero que esto alcance para tus ideas ^^ te dejo besos y cuidate ^^ y nos leemos

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi**: hola ^^ perdón por dejarlo ahí pero aquí esta la continuación ichiru taku *¬* jiji... los dos lo disfrutaron y mucho muajaja... aqui kaname y zero no aparecen mucho ya que es practicamente mas el lemon de mis hermosos takuma e ichiru ^^ espero que te guste bueno te dejo cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**Vero**: hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto mi fic nuevo ^^ eres un amor n.n siempre apoyando mis fic, bueno ichi es el esclavo de takuma pero como lo dije esta pareja tambien tendran problemas no todo sera feliz ^^ kaname y zero bueno se supone que tienen que terminar enamorados pero quien sabe jiji... bueno te dejo cuidate y nos leemos.

**Izhyoh**: hola que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic ^^ y bueno aqui esta la continuacion pero es mas takuma ichiru digo su lemon donde lo deje en el cap anterior la verdad no se si te gusta esa pareja o no espero que me lo digas ^^ bueno te dejo cuidate y nos leemos.

**vampire knigth no me pertenece.**

_cursiva pensamientos de los personajes o resaltar algo ^^ respectivamente._

perdon por la falta de ortografía ^^ soy un caso

ahora si sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilo ^^

* * *

**Cap.3: El comienzo de nuestra vida en cuerpos distintos (parte II)**

— ¿Qué me harás ahora que me tienes esposado a la cama? —inquirió curioso el joven de ojos amatista.

—Mmm… ya lo descubrirás —Takuma sonrió, subiéndose encima del peli-plateado. Besando los carnosos labios de su pareja.

Ichiru devolvió el beso con desesperación, pero cuando iba a profundizar más ese atractivo contacto, el rubio vampiro se alejó del prefecto, gimiendo éste en reproche. Takuma Ichijô dibujó una sonrisa y bajó al cuello del cazador, comenzando a tocarlo con la húmeda y caliente lengua, rozando una y otra vez. Sus manos se dirigieron al miembro de Ichiru, acariciándolo sobre la ropa.

—Ahh… Takuma —suspiró. Sentía el pantalón demasiado estrecho, le apretaba y mucho, además, las caricias de su amante no ayudaban en absoluto.

Ichijô abandonó el cuello de Ichiru, descendiendo a los pezones, lamiendo uno mientras su otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón. Se retiró unos centímetros del botón rosado, exhalando un poco de aire sobre el pezón; estremeciendo a Ichiru. Esa sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en el rostro del noble vampiro, quien comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hasta el ombligo. Metió la lengua allí, ganando un gemido bastante fuerte. El rubio empezó a deslizarse, besando el excitado miembro por encima de la ropa.

—Takuma —jadeó. Intentó mover sus brazos hacia delante para enredar los dedos en el cabello dorado de su amante pero las esposas no lo dejaron.

Takuma continuó besando el duro órgano por sobre la ropa. Le encantaba ver a Ichiru en agonía por recibir más placer, es algo sorprendente; por lo general, el peliblanco es un chico al que le gusta tener el control de su vida aunque también es bastante manipulable en algunas ocasiones. Pero aun así trata de ser siempre él la persona que tiene el control, sin embargo cuando se trata de la cama y el placer le gusta ceder su control a Takuma por completo. Dejándose hacer lo que quiera siendo Takuma quien lo aprovecha al máximo.

Su relación es maravillosa y podríamos decir que casi perfecta, pero hay un pequeño problema o tal vez dos. El primero es que Takuma Ichijô no sabe lo que tienen y aunque prácticamente llevan dos años juntos, Takuma siempre que le pregunta qué es lo que sostienen, desvía la mirada y esquiva el tema de inmediato, hablando sobre otra cosa.

Y el segundo problema es que Ichiru en estos dos años juntos, nunca le ha dicho un _Te Amo_ o un _Te Quiero_, y cuando Takuma se los dice el no devuelve un _Yo También_ o algo por el estilo. Sencillamente ignora ese comentario y habla sobre otra cosa ó finge estar dormido y bueno a Takuma le duele, pero aún así no puede alejarse o enojarse con Ichiru Kiryû, prefiere tener su compañía antes lo deje solo y no le vuelva a hablar.

— Takuma por favor —rogó porque el rubio le sacara ese maldito y apretado pantalón del demonio.

La voz del peli-plata sacó de sus pensamientos a Takuma, quien lo miró con una sonrisa comenzando a desabrochar la prenda lentamente. Luego pasó a la cremallera, bajándola milímetro por milímetro con una lentitud que hacía a Ichiru gemir en agonía porque eso fuera más rápido.

— Takuma por Dios, más rápido — suplicó el cazador levantando sus caderas.

— Como quieras — Takuma hizo un gesto malicioso, rompiéndole el pantalón y el bóxer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —protestó.

— Shh… aparte tú me pediste que lo hiciera más rápido —agarró el miembro de Ichiru entre una de sus manos y lo acaricio por toda la longitud.

— Está bien, no me importa —suspiró.

El rubio soltó el excitado órgano del joven prefecto, tomó distancia de él y fue buscar algo a su mesa de noche. Takuma es una persona que no le gusta mucho el dulce en sí pero hay algo que ama y es el chocolate líquido que se echa a los helados. Tenía escondido una botella de esa sustancia achocolatada en su mesita de noche. La sacó y se dirigió otra vez donde Ichiru, pero lo quedó mirando unos segundos y bueno, para lo que tenía pensado necesitaba estar desnudo o su pijama terminaría llena de salsa de chocolate y la verdad, era su pijama favorito. Así qué se despojó el pijama lentamente, manteniendo la mirada en Ichiru.

El cazador gimió otra vez cuando dejó de sentir la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Takuma sobre el suyo; luego se dio cuenta que estaba buscando algo en su mesita de noche, pensó que podría ser el lubricante pero cuando vio la salsa de chocolate en la mano de su amante tuvo que suprimir un escalofrió, ya otras veces han utilizado la salsa de chocolate y se siente magnifico pero él no sabe si va aguantar tantos juegos de Takuma. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que el rubio lo contemplaba y comenzó a sacarse lentamente el pijama. Ichiru recorrió con la mirada el grandioso cuerpo de Takuma, lo quería y mucho pero siente que no le puede decir esas simples palabras, su pasado ya lo marcó y tiene miedo. Por eso nunca le devuelve el _Yo también Te Quiero_, o evita cualquier tema sobre este ámbito, nunca le ha contado a Takuma lo que vivió anteriormente con su ex pareja, y piensa que al noble no le interesa; al final y al cabo a ninguna pareja actual le gusta escuchar cosas sobre la ex pareja de su ahora amante, así que Ichiru nunca ha hecho un intento por hablar de la cuestión. Aunque sabe que tal vez le hace cierto daño a Takuma por no decirle que lo ama, si eso debe de ser un gran error pero tiene miedo. Ichiru sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, la verdad no quería arruinar su momento feliz con su amante, así qué se concentró en el cuerpo del rubio.

Takuma vio la mirada abatida de su pareja, tal vez estaba haciendo algo que Ichiru no quería; pronto el rubio de ojos color esmeralda se sintió mal y decidió que era mejor dejar el juego hasta allí. Se acercó a Ichiru y lo beso en los labios.

— Sólo tienes que decirme cuando no quieres jugar Ich —le susurró tiernamente, empezando a abrir las cadenas.

— Espera. ¿Quién dijo que no quería jugar? —preguntó algo confuso.

— Tu mirada era triste hace unos momentos.

— Yo quiero seguir jugando, no seas así, lo estoy disfrutando créeme.

— ¿Seguro? — consultó antes de continuar.

— Completamente.

— Entonces sigamos — volvió a encadenarlo a la cama, besándolo con ternura.

Ichiru devolvió el beso de inmediato sumergido en la misma ternura con la que Takuma lo estaba besando; luego sintió la mano de su amante comenzar a masturbarlo. Rompió el beso para gemir de placer, arqueando seguidamente la espalda.

El vampiro se separó del mortal mientras seguía masturbándolo. El rubio de ojos verdes tomó la botella de chocolate y empezó hacer un camino desde el pecho hasta el ombligo; Ichiru suspiró al sentir el líquido sobre su piel. Si hubiera sido vampiro sus ojos estarían rojo carmesí, esto le fascinaba.

Luego Takuma comenzó a pasar la lengua tortuosamente por los pezones haciendo que Ichiru arqueara la espalda, succionó uno de los pezones mordiéndolo un poco y el peli plateado gritó en placer. El noble sonrió y siguió por el camino chocolatoso paulatinamente hasta que llegar al miembro de Ichiru. Ichijô levantó la cabeza para mirar a su mortal que lo observaba con cierta expectación, Ichiru se perdió en los ojos esmeraldas de Takuma por unos segundos, pero cuando sintió que algo resbalaba por su miembro ya erecto, la sensación de cosquillo lo hizo gemir. _Dios se siente de lujo; _pensó el menor de los Kiryû_. _

Takuma besó la punta y el prefecto comenzó a retorcerse en la cama, la verdad ya no aguataba más. Ese vampiro siempre se lo tiene que hacer así de difícil para mantener su autocontrol y no correrse. El rubio noble de repente se alejó algo de Ichiru, besando un poco en la punta del miembro. El peliblanco pensando que quería una invitación movió sus caderas para darle a entender a Takuma que siguiera, pero éste lo ignoró en su totalidad y se levantó, caminando hacia la cabeza de la cama.

Ichiru pensó que lo besaría pero no fue así más bien hecho nuevamente chocolate en su pecho y pezones haciendo el camino hasta el ombligo otra vez.

— Takuma —imploró.

— Mande —respondió con malicia.

— Por favor quiero tocarte.

— No mi pequeño esclavo —ignoró el gemido de reproche de Ichiru. Pasó a quitar nuevamente el chocolate que tenía en el pecho, desde sus pezones que estaban más que duros, la lengua recorrió por ahí insistentemente, luego, por todo su abdomen tan suave y delicioso. Takuma solo oía gemir y rogar a Ichiru, hasta que llegó a su miembro el cual palpitaba de emoción pero no se detuvo allí, pasó a sus muslos besándolos y dándoles pequeñas mordidas.

Ichiru sabía que era su esclavo pero por Kami, quería tocarlo y que lo tocara.

— Takuma-sama por favor —rogó desesperado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Tócame ya no aguanto — suplicó el cazador.

— Mmm… ¿Qué obtengo a cambio? — pregunto maliciosamente.

— Dios, Takuma —protestó.

— Shhh… me gusta cuando te pones así Ichiru, te quiero —dijo el vampiro y como sabía que no recibiría respuesta ante esa frase, se dispuso a meter el miembro de Ichiru a la boca, empezando a lamerlo completamente, le gustaba ese sabor de chocolate mezclado con el sabor de su amante, era el mejor sabor que existía para él claro está.

Ichiru silbó de placer y alivió cuando Takuma al fin lo tomó con fuerza con la boca. Si le encanta esto, lo único que le hizo sentir triste fue que el rubio dijo un _Te Quiero_ y él por su miedo no pudo responder. Y claro está que el vampiro eso ya lo sabe, Ichiru Kiryû sin darse cuenta lo que Takuma estaba haciendo de repente sintió un dedo presionando su entrada y ahí si grito de placer, esto era el cielo, por fin Takuma lo estaba preparando para tomarlo.

-0-

Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname llegó a la residencia de la luna dispuesto a dormir, pero entonces escuchó unos gemidos. Sinceramente, esos oídos de sangre pura son efectivos para espiar a alguien pero no para querer descansar. Como la curiosidad le ganó fue a investigar los ruidos -bueno gemidos- qué venían del cuarto de Takuma. Oyó la voz de su hermano y la del noble, suspiró entre frustrado y enojado, ¿_Bueno esos dos qué se creen? Que esto es un motel, por el amor a Dios esto es una academia en donde se estudia por todos los santo, ¿es que no se la pueden pasar un día sin sexo, es que acaso eso es tan adicto? Argg, ¿Cómo es que Ichiru sea tan adicto al sexo? Ósea lo entiende de Takuma que es un vampiro pero de Ichiru que es humano eso no es normal ¿o sí?_ Zero respiró unas cuantas veces y decidido que no era bueno interrumpirlos ahora, ya más tarde hablaría con Ichiru muy seriamente por faltar a clases por… por esto, no estaba bien, además no quería discutir sobre esto delante de Takuma porque era un hecho que su gemelo saldría con la excusa de siempre. ''_No es mi culpa que tú seas virgen y un mojigata que no disfruta la vida, ya ten una novia por lo menos''_ Definitivamente eso no se discute delante de los demás y menos delante de Takuma que él es tan… como decirlo… se ríe por todo, y es raro.

Zero se dirigió a la habitación de Kaname y que ahora seria suya, abrió la puerta, recién tomando en cuenta lo lujosa que era, _¿Por qué diablos estos chupasangres tienen tantos lujos? _Avanzó al closet del purasangre para buscar algún pijama de algodón pero no encontró ninguno_ Este estúpido arrogante sangre pura no conoce el algodón es mucho más cómoda que la tonta seda resbaladiza y fría. Te odio Kaname Kuran, juro que te odio_

-0-

Takuma ya tenía los tres dedos en el interior de su amante, había dejado de chupar el miembro de Ichiru, porque no quería que se corriera aún. Comenzó a mover lentamente los dedos en el interior de Ichiru, torturándolo más y más. Metió los dedos más a fondo hasta que encontró y golpeó el lugar especial en el interior de su peli plata, haciéndolo delirar de placer y hacerle gritar. Ichijô dobló los dedos en el interior logrando que este se retorciera en la cama, Takuma sabía que Ichiru estaba listo para recibirlo pero era demasiado divertido torturarlo hasta que no pudiera más, además no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Volvió a golpear el manojo de nervios en el interior de Ichiru.

— Ah… ahh… Taku… por favor… ya no puedo… más… quiero sentirte… en mi interior, métemelo —imploró entre jadeos el cazador.

Takuma Ichijô sonrió, si esto era lo más le gustaba, que Ichiru rogara ya que así tenía la ilusión que le quería y necesitaba. El rubio borró ese pensamiento triste de su cabeza y se concentró en darle placer a su amante. Sacó los dedos del interior de Ichiru y se aposesionó entre las piernas del cazador para penetrarlo.

Cuando Ichiru sintió que Takuma al fin sacaba sus dedos de su interior, gimió de alegría. El vicepresidente se posicionó entre sus piernas, el peli plata enrolló las piernas de inmediato en las caderas, empujándolo hacia sí, y cuando Takuma metió la punta de su miembro Ichiru gimió entre dolor y placer.

Como sabía que Ichiru era humano, estaba al corriente que tenía que tener más cuidado y penetrarlo de apoco. Takuma cuando pudo al fin metérsela por completo permaneció quieto esperando la señal para poder moverse, comenzando así besar ese delicioso cuello. Luego subió a los labios del cazador, besándole con pasión y justo allí, Ichiru se movió dándole luz verde a que Takuma se comenzara a mover. El rubio no hizo esperar porque el también estaba muy pero muy necesitado y precisaba una liberación. Se movió lentamente por el interior de Ichiru buscando el lugar especial de este.

Kiryû por fin se sentía en el cielo, por fin tenía a Takuma en su interior y lo hacía gritar cada vez más por el placer. Adora a ese vampiro y mucho es tan especial para él que no quiere perderlo, pero siempre tiene que haber peros. Sin embargo, ahora no quería pensar en eso y quería disfrutar el momento, le gusta sentir como Takuma se movía lentamente y tortuosamente dentro de él, a veces se pregunta si_ ¿Takuma cree que los humanos lo hacemos así de lento? Bueno al menos se siente maravilloso, quiero abrazarlo malditas cadenas o esposas es lo mismo, quiero tocar a Takuma, su piel suave y cálida, quiero acariciar ese cabello dorado y sedoso, maldición malditas cadenas, maldición, maldición-_

— MALDICION — gritó el cazador y Takuma paró en seco.

— ¿Pasa algo Ichiru? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño amor? — preguntó el vampiro preocupado.

— Quiero tocarte y estas molestas cadenas no me dejan —respondió el peli plata en un mohín — y no te dejes de mover te necesito —imploró el cazador, era la primera vez que Ichiru le decía a Takuma que lo necesitaba-

El noble sonrió y sacó las esposas de las muñecas, sí era su esclavo pero eso era un simple juego y la verdad le conmovió verlo así tan necesitado. Le dijo que lo necesita por primera vez aunque no es lo mismo que un _Te Amo_ o un _Te Quiero_ con eso se conforma por ahora. Después de sacarle las cadenas lo besó desbordando la pasión sin dejar las embestidas.

Cuando Ichiru apreció al fin las manos libres se sintió feliz, Takuma siempre hace lo que él quiere. Devolvió el beso con fogosidad mientras sus manos se enredaron en el rubio cabello y empezaba acariciar la espalda. Suspirando entre besos, esto que tenía con Takuma era especial y le gustaba mucho, y eso si era hacer el amor. El peliblanco gritó en éxtasis, le faltaba poco, ya no podía aguantar más.

— Taku… ya… no… puedo…

— Lo sé amor, lo haremos juntos ¿vale? —sugirió el vampiro lamiendo la piel de Ichiru.

— Si —logró articular el cazador.

Takuma golpeó por última vez, los músculos del peli plateado se tensaron, pronto se corrió junto con su querido amante quien ya estaba derramando su semilla en el interior de este. Los dos estaba rendidos y Takuma Ichijô cayó encima del prefecto besando el pecho mientras Ichiru acariciaba los cabellos. Luego de unos minutos para que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran, los escalofríos pararon y el rubio agarró distancia de Ichiru, lo miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada solo me gusta verte sonrojado — pronuncio el vampiro e Ichiru iba abrir la boca para decirle que no lo estaba pero Takuma pasó sus dedos por el estomago de su uke, untando el semen de Ichiru y luego chuparlo. Logró el sonrojo esperado.

— Eres un idiota, tonto — reprochó. El cazador movió la cabeza hacia la derecha, no deseaba seguir viendo a Takuma, aunque su rostro tenía una sonrisa tonta que no quería desaparecer.

— Te amo Ichiru —dijo mirando a Ichiru para ver su reacción.

— Mm… ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? Me gustaría quedarme contigo todo el día —expresó ignorando aquéllas palabras.

— Mmm… —Takuma le miró un poco enfadado — tengo que ayudar a Kaname a revisar unos documentos así que me tengo que levantar temprano —respondió con indiferencia.

— ¿A Kaname? —Preguntó ignorando la indiferencia de Takuma— ¿Qué tipo de informes? —estaba preocupado-

— Sobre la asociación —respondió con frialdad.

— Mierda —maldijo hasta los infimitos de la tierra— mierda, mierda, lo tienes que ayudar y mucho —ordenó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te preocupa lo que haga Kaname?

— Porque hice algo que no tenía que hacer.

— Ichiru, ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —inquirió preocupado.

— Te enfadaras conmigo.

— Ichiru

— Con Yuuki hicimos un hechizo y cambiamos a Zero con Kaname, o sea Zero está en el cuerpo de Kaname y Kaname en el de Zero —explicó con simpleza.

— ¿QUE? — gritó el rubio. Luego cuando analizó la información se puso a reír, esto sí que nadie lo había hecho, y bueno Kaname su amigo en el cuerpo de Zero y Zero en el de su amigo era raro y chistoso, lo único malo es que si se enteran que fue Ichiru se lo matan.

— Ya deja de reírte que no es chistoso — regañó.

— Perdón — Takuma se estaba mordiendo los labios para dejar de reír.

— Estoy muerto Takuma y lo sabes, tengo mi sentencia marcada, y lo tienes que ayudar vale, ayuda a mi hermano sobre esos tontos informes.

— Vale, pero no te mataran, Zero es tu hermano.

— Mmm… oye tienes que tratar a Zero como si fuera Kaname, se supone que no sabes ¿vale?

— Si como si fuera Kaname —Takuma sonrió con malicia.

— Hey. Conozco esa sonrisa ¿qué tienes en mente? —Ichiru quiso saber qué pasaba por esa retorcida mentecilla.

— Nada, solo trataré a Kaname como Kaname.

— Umm… no hagas nada raro Takuma, recuerda que amo a mi hermano.

— Mmm… — Takuma desvió la mirada y se acostó— es mejor que durmamos un poco — expresó molesto.

— Taku —llamó Ichiru.

— Dime

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, solo que ya me tengo que levantar —formuló indiferente.

— Mmm… ¿no que querías dormir un rato?

— Sí pero mejor me levanto tengo que ayudar a Kaname o Zero, a quien sea con el trabajo- señaló molesto.

— ¿Porque estás molesto?

— ¿Yo?

— Si tú —aunque Ichiru tenía una idea de la respuesta, quería que Takuma se lo dijera.

— ¿Por qué no me dices te amo o te quiero? —preguntó el rubio mirando los ojos violetas de Ichiru-

— Pero Takuma… yo bueno, lo sabes creo que no es necesario estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas —opinó el cazador desviando la mirada.

— Siempre que hablas de Zero, dices que lo amas pero a mi… ¿Qué soy para ti Ichiru? Dímelo —exigió saber.

— Tú eres especial y lo sabes — dijo seguro el menor de los Kiryuu.

— Pero no me amas ¿cierto? —volvió a preguntar Takuma.

— Sabes que si —respondió apresuradamente.

— Entonces porque en dos años nunca me lo has dicho, creo que tengo el derecho de saberlo, tengo derecho a saber qué pasa.

— Takuma yo…. —Ichiru vio como Takuma se levantaba de la cama y lo sujetó de la mano— no me dejes… solo dame… dame un poco más de tiempo, por favor —Ichiru comenzó a llorar, no quería perder a Takuma—. Taku…

Takuma vio y olió las lagrimas de Ichiru, eso no lo soportaba, nunca ha soportado ver llorar a Ichiru, así que decidió darle un poco más de tiempo y lo abrazó, regalándole un tierno beso.

— De todas maneras me tengo que levantar, si tengo que ayudar a tu hermano con los informes —apuntó y se dirigió al baño—. Si quieres te puedes bañar conmigo —expresó con picardía.

— No, yo tengo sueño, dormiré en tu cama, un poco —dijo Ichiru secándose las lágrimas.

— Está bien — Takuma se metió al baño para ducharse, al parecer hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

- 0-

A Zero no le quedó de otra que ocupar un pijama de seda. Se sacó el uniforme para ponerse la ropa de dormir. Entonces, antes de ponérselo miró el cuerpo desnudo de Kaname y bueno digámoslo tiene un porte espectacular; esos músculos definidos, el cuerpo delgado, Kaname es sexy, sensual y dan ganas de observarlo así toda una vida. Zero sacudió esos molestos pensamientos de la cabeza y se puso el pijama, se acostó en la gran cama e intentó dormir pero estos molestos oídos de sangre pura se concentraban en los gemidos de la pieza de al lado y ya lo estaba frustrando, _Hasta qué hora piensan tener… eso sexo… maldición quiero dormir_.

Después de unos minutos más, los gemidos se callaron y Zero suspiró aliviado. Estuvo a punto de quedar dormido, en unos treinta minutos recién entraba en un profundo sueño cuando sintió que alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación. Miró con el ceño fruncido a la persona que tuvo la osadía, y vio a nada más y nada menos que al galardón de oro, Takuma Ichijô. Lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio la espalda para tratar de dormir.

— Venga Ze... Kaname, tenemos que revisar los informes, y tú tienes que firmar otros, así que es hora de levantarse, mírame a mí, yo estoy levantado, venga, venga — dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a la cama, dándole la vuelta lo tomó de la muñeca para que se levante.

— Grrr... Tengo sueño déjame tranquilo Ichijou —ordenó Zero aun fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Pero tenemos que entregar esos proyectos, ósea informes hoy, no seas flojo y levántate —expresó y a la fuerza lo levantó—. Ahora ve a bañarte minuciosamente y vete en el espejo y... — Takuma sonrió, ante sus pensamientos no muy castos.

— ¿Y qué? —Preguntó molesto el cazador.

— Nada, nada amigo, ahora ve —a empujones lo llevó hasta el baño.

Zero entró al baño maldiciendo a Takuma, primero no lo dejan dormir porque estaba teniendo… eso con su hermano y ahora lo viene a despertar diciendo que tienen que revisar informes… _arrgg… maldito Takuma._

Kiryû se metió a bañar muy molesto por haber sido despertado, aunque en realidad él hacia sus actividades de día, no sabía cuál era el problema, a sí ya recordaba, estaba en el maravilloso y perfecto cuerpo de Kuran, _¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Maravilloso y perfecto. _Zero comenzó a quitarse el pijama de seda dejándolo resbalar por el cuerpo, sintiendo la caricia de la seda. _Así se sentirá las manos de Kuran._ El cazador movió la cabeza negando y sorprendido por sus pensamientos. Abrió la llave del agua caliente, entrando, dejando el agua correr por su cuerpo. Empieza por lavarse el cabello dándose cuenta de lo sedoso que es, prosigue con el cuerpo, comenzando por los pectorales firmes el abdomen plano, para llegar a la intimidad de Kuran y ahí Zero abre los ojos, bajó la vista con la curiosidad latente y dudo por un segundo._ Bueno tengo que lavar todo el cuerpo de Kaname ni modo que me salte esa parte_. Pensó Zero._ Pero Kami-sama yo nunca había visto algo que no sea mío y es la parte privada de Kaname._ Sonrojado hasta las orejas y echando un último vistazo a eso, Zero respiró profundamente y terminó de bañar el cuerpo de Kuran, para ya no tener más ideas erróneas, salió de la bañera y se posicionó delante del espejo con una toalla en las caderas. _Kami-sama, si está bien… bien dotado, yo… ¿Qué se sentirá? Rayo deja de pensar en eso. _Zero Kiryû maldijo y el espejo del baño voló en mil pedazos. _Demonios malditos poderes de sangre pura._ Terminó de secarse y se dio cuenta que no trajo ropa, salió así y miró a Takuma que lo estaba mirando con curiosidad, _maldición se me olvidó que estaba este aquí._ Lo ignoró, sacó un pantalón, bóxer y camisa, volviendo a entrar al baño, se vistió y salió nuevamente y se sentó en la cama.

— Kaname ¿Qué paso en el baño? — preguntó con inocencia el rubio.

— Grr… nada importante, solo estaba enfadado porque me despertaste y lo pagó el espejo —respondió con el ceño fruncido-

— Mmm… —_vaya carácter el de Zero, sabía que era gruñón pero no pensé que tanto._

— ¿Qué quieres, porque me despertarte?

— Para revisar los informes —respondió Takuma apuntando a la mesita que estaba llena de hojas.

— ¿Es una broma?

— Claro que no, ahora a trabajar debemos terminar antes de que empiecen las clases —indicó con una sonrisa-

— ¿Es en serio? —tragó saliva.

— Que si, venga Kaname a trabajar — pasó unos cuantos informes a Kaname y él se puso a leer otros cuantos.

Zero comenzó a leer uno de los informes y no entendía absolutamente nada, en primer lugar esto de qué diablos es ¿de la academia o del consejo de vampiros?, Zero seguía leyendo pero nada, y Takuma ya había leído unos cinco informes. Él continuaba con el primero y la primera hoja, si seguía así iba a levantar sospechas. Necesitaba hacer algo para que Takuma no sospechara pero no entiende. De repente se abrió la puerta abruptamente.

— Ze… —Kaname se calló de inmediato cuando vio a Takuma y a Zero en su cuerpo revisando los informes, que se supone él debería estar leyendo —. Kuran necesito hablar contigo.

— Claro, emm… Takuma te puedes ir unos momentos —ordenó.

— Está bien, iré con Ichiru —sonrió y vio como el cuerpo de Kaname frunció el ceño y ahí se fue, era divertido ver como Kaname perdía la paciencia aunque no era él.

**Fin capitulo.**

* * *

ahora que terminaron de leer el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y resivo sugerencias criticas constructiva etc...

**¿reviews?**


	4. Problemas y más problemas

hola a todos aqui regresando con un nuevo capitulo ^^ antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic son un amor y tambien a los que dejan reviews que son hermosos ^^ gracias. como en todos los capitulos **darthmocy ** me ayudo ^^ es un amor. tambien me ayudo a corregirlo y arreglarlo otra persona que no tiene cuenta aqui u.u pero siempre me esta ayudando ^^ bueno creo que solo eso por ahora.

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: hola ^^ creo que este reviews ya te lo respondi no estoy segura pero te vuelvo a responder ^^ mi hermoso takuma que te digo lo amo ^^ y es un amor con su ichiru aunque ichiru emm... en este fic esta triste por emm... mejor no adelanto nada, que te digo en este capitulo empiezan los problemas jeje... emmm... sobre tu idea de kaname y zero en una vida pasada te lo dije me encantaria leerlo ^^ bueno besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^ hoy subo el capitulo de amor de dos vampiros ^^**

**Meani-Kone: hola ^^ yo tambien concuerdo con mi takuma hermoso, y aqui esta el otro capitulo me demore un poco creo en fin besos cuidate mucho ^^ y me alegro que te haya gustado este fic ^^ besos cuidate.**

**Izhyoh: hola como estas ^^ emm... que pasara entre kaname y zero buena pregunta no yo lo se jeje... pero lemon emm... que te digo puede ser pero no en este capitulo creo que faltara unos cuantos mas jiji... emmm... sobre lo de takuma e ichiru yo amo esta pareja ¿por que? no tengo ni idea pero la amo debe ser porque la cree yo ^^ pero igual amo la de shiki y takuma ^^ en fin quien me entiende jeje, en fin te dejo cuidate mucho y nos leemos ^^**

**darthmocy: hola ^^ me encanta recibir tus reviews ^^ mi zerito admirando el cuerpo de tu kaname estoy segura que quieres ser el jiji... y yo quiero ser kaname para ver a zero ^^ en fin te dejo cuidate y nos leemos.**

**Vero vampire: hola ^^ que te puedo decir ichi con takuma son especiales y eran feliz gimiendo jeje... emm... que mas espero que te guste este capitulo ^^ y gracias siempre por apoyar mis locas ideas jiji besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^**

**Luzy: hola ^^ que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo ^^ emm... arder troya puede ser aun estoy viendo eso jiji ^^ emmm... espero que tambien te guste este capitulo ^^ besos cuidate y nos leemos me encanta recibir tus reviews ^^**

**vampire knigth no me pertenece u.u **

_cursiva pensamientos._

**ahora sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilos ^^**

* * *

**Cap.4: problemas y mas problemas**

— Está bien, iré con Ichiru —sonrió viendo como el cuerpo de Kaname fruncía el ceño y ahí se fue, era divertido ver como Kaname perdía la paciencia aunque no era él.

— ¿Qué quieres Kuran?

— Deja de fruncir el ceño, soy un sangre pura, paciencia, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? —preguntó molesto.

— Tú también estas frunciendo el ceño.

— Ahora soy tú, así que eso es normal en ti, y ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que el director era tan pegajoso? —dictaminó saber.

— Ah, pensé que podrías manejarlo, aparte se me olvidó —expresó descubriendo una sonrisa.

— Idiota

— Bastardo —pronuncio el cazador—, mejor hace esos informes.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlos? Tú estás en mi cuerpo arréglatelas solo.

— Porque si los hago yo no te va a gustar lo que resulte de eso —amenazó.

— Vale —aceptó el purasangre atrapado en el cuerpo de Zero Kiryû—, pero quiero algo a cambio

— Mm… ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó desconfiando.

Kaname sonrió y empujó su verdadero cuerpo contra la pared. Comenzó a pasar su húmeda y cálida lengua por la extensiva piel del cuello; sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, pero no le importó, siguió acariciando la zona de la mordida. Rápidamente enterró sus colmillos en la cremosa piel de la garganta.

Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname gimió cuando sintió sus colmillos penetrando la piel de su cuello. Kiryû nunca pensó que una mordida podía ser tan sensual y no causar daño. Ésta mordida era tan distinta a la que recibió hace años atrás, ésa mordida le gustaba y no quería que dejara de penetrarlo con ese par de puntiagudos colmillos, ni que dejara de beber su sangre. Sólo ansiaba que continuara así.

Después de unos segundos sintió como sus colmillos, bueno los colmillos del cuerpo de Kaname se alargaron pidiendo que reclamara el cuello delante de él; Zero se negaba, no quería hacerlo, sí lo deseaba pero no debía.

Kaname en el cuerpo del cazador sacó sus colmillos, dirigiendo una mirara fija hacia los ojos castañamente vinotinto de su propio ser.

— Muérdeme —no pidió, ordenó.

— ¿Qué?

— Sólo hazlo —estableció relamiendo esa deleitosa piel.

Sin recapacitarlo, Zero comenzó a lamer ese delicioso cuello que tenía delante y aunque era su cuerpo lo encontró agradable. A continuación, unas lamidas más antes de penetrar la piel. Lo hizo manteniendo una sutileza y comenzar a saborear su propio elixir vital, que para el paladar de Kaname era exquisita.

Kaname tornó a morder en un gemido cuando sintió los colmillos en el cuello del cuerpo del cual estaba ahora, eso fue delicioso, le gustó esa sensación que le causó. También estaba excitado y de seguro igualmente que su verdadero cuerpo.

A Zero la sensación de éxtasis cuando se es mordido y morder al mismo tiempo; el compartir sangre simultáneamente era nuevo para él. Eso le excitó de sobre manera. Sentía como su miembro palpitaba pidiendo ser tocado. Podía estar en el cuerpo de Kuran Kaname pero residiendo en un contexto invertido; quería ser tocado ahí y la única manera de conseguir un anhelado roce era moviendo su cadera. Y lo hizo, movió su pelvis logrando rozar las de su verdadero cuerpo, oyéndolo gemir al igual que él.

Cuando Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero sintió el gemido y se escuchó gemir entendió que convenía dar un alto. No debían seguir y con toda la fuerza de voluntad de un sangre pura se apartó del cuello de Zero; literalmente, de su cuello. Miró sus ojos, tenían un extraño brillo lavanda. El fenómeno le sorprendió, se supone que el iris de sus ojos son marrones, al menos que estuviese imaginando cosas.

— Creo… —expresó Kaname tomando aire— que debes llenar los informes.

Zero refunfuñó frustrado, teniéndose que aceptar de mala gana.

— Oye tú tenías que hacer lo informes —gruñó.

— Pero debe estar con mi letra, así que yo te digo que debes escribir —explicó con calma— y ya deja de fruncir el ceño —pidió amable.

— Vale.

-0-

Takuma llegó a su habitación viendo a Ichiru durmiendo en su cama, eso le gustó. Mejor dicho, le gusta todo lo que hace el peli plata, pero ahora lo quiere despierto. Lo despertaría, ya después Ichiru podría dormir todo lo que quiera. Takuma se acercó al menor de los Kiryû zarandeándolo un poco. El peliblanco comenzó a abrir los parpados, teniendo en frente una imagen tan tierna terminó por excitarse. _Ahh… por eso amo a Ichiru, siempre puede ser tan sensual._

— mm… Taku… ¿ya terminaste con los informes? —preguntó pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

— No te preocupes por eso —respondió con una sonrisa— sabes tu hermano rompió el espejo del baño de Kaname —mencionó con una sonrisa para distraerlo y emprender las caricias.

— mm…—Ichiru bajó la mirada, se sentía culpable, _pobre nii-san_— pero que quieres, él no sabe controlar los poderes de sangre pura, ahh —gimió cuando sintió la mano de Takuma en su miembro.

— Eso lo sé Ichi —comentó siguiendo acariciando la zona mientras jugaba con el cuello de éste.

— mm… Taku, lo hicimos hace poco —suspiró ante un escalofrió de placer.

— Para mí eso no es suficiente.

— Pero yo no quiero hacerlo ya basta Takuma —se negó el cazador.

Takuma paró las acariciar, mirándolo con carita de cachorro abandonado.

— Por favor —rogó.

— No me mires así, en serio aun no me he recuperado.

— mmm… vamos Ichiru seré delicado —hizo las de suplicar, besando los labios de su amante.

— Taku mmmm —gimió entre el beso—. Espera. Detente.

Ichijô detuvo el beso decepcionándose un poco porque su Ichi no quería seguir. Pero más tardó en pensarlo que en lo que Ichiru lo recostó en la cama y empezó a descorcharle la camisa, comenzó a mimarlo. Inició las caricias besándolo lentamente por todo el torso, siguiendo un camino de besos hasta detenerse a la altura del cierre del pantalón de Takuma, quien estaba sorprendido por las acciones de Ichiru.

El peli plata levantó la vista, observando las esmeraldas de Takuma y sonrió. Regresó a sus labios mientras sus manos se deshicieron del cinturón, abrieron el pantalón y bajaron muy lenta y agónicamente el cierre. El noble rubio gemía momento en que Ichiru lo besaba apasionadamente, la mano del mortal acariciaba sobre la ropa interior haciendo que moviera sus caderas instintivamente. Kiryû Ichiru liberó de su prisión el miembro de Takuma para verlo totalmente erguido. El gemelo sujetó las manos del vampiro antes de dirigirse hacia esa zona erecta.

— Ichiru —casi gritó al sentir la boca de su amante engullir la erección— ¿Qué haces? — gimió—. Oh por Kami.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó maliciosamente el peli plata.

— Mm — fue todo lo que logró decir Takuma.

Esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para Ichiru que empezó a saborear a Takuma como si fuera un caramelo. Lentamente haciéndole retorcerse de placer, tratando el rubio de ojos verdes soltarse del agarre.

Que el peli plateado estuviera indispuesto por el momento no quería decir que Takuma tuviera que quedarse con la ganas, _ese manga que vi es de gran ayuda jajaja. _Pensaba Ichiru

Takuma trató de liberarse pero no pudo, Ichiru utilizó un pequeño hechizo y así hacer disfrutar más al vampiro. Quien gemía su nombre mientras se encorvaba en la cama.

— Ichi —llamó Takuma— quiero tocarte por favor

— No —fue lo único que dijo entre dientes, Ichiru para dar una pequeña mordida al miembro de Takuma (sin lastimarlo obviamente).

— Ichiru, Ichiru —gemía sin poder controlarse.

Ichiru soltó las manos de Takuma y dirigió las suyas a las caderas del rubio para acariciar la sedosa piel mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Una mano se dirigió al abdomen de del vampiro y con la otra se ayudó en un movimiento de sube y baja. Sabía que Takuma terminaría pronto así que siguió torturándolo con el sube y baja de su mano mientras daba pequeñas mordidas a la punta del miembro del rubio. En cuestión de segundos Takuma Ichijou llegó a su orgasmo en la boca del peli plata quien tragó todo lo que salió, saboreándolo. Nunca pensó que su amante fuera tan delicioso. Era la primera vez que le hacía algo así a su pareja pero no podía soportar su carita de perrito abandonado, sabía que los vampiros son muy sensuales y sexuales, lamentablemente él es humano.

Takuma aun con pequeñas descargas de placer por su cuerpo empezó a caer en un profundo sueño.

— Tonto vampiro insaciable —susurró con cariño antes de acostarse al lado del chico de ojos verdes y quedarse dormido.

-0-

Posterior a unas cuantas horas Kaname y Zero terminaron los informes. El cazador enjaulado se tiró a la cama, estaba cansado y quería dormir. Aparte que aun estaba excitado, había oído todo lo que Ichiru y Takuma estuvieron haciendo. Otra vez y está seguro que Kaname también los escuchó, solo que les ignoró. Al parecer Takuma Ichijou no cerró bien la puerta compartida del cuarto y se sintió con mucha más facilidad y como el rubio noble jadeaba de placer pidiendo más, _argg… deja de pensar en eso, tonto te excitas mucho más de lo que ya estas._ Sin poder evitarlo miró a Kaname estando en su cuerpo quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Debes vestirte el cambio de hora esta por empezar de seguro están todos esperándome o sea esperándote abajo.

— Mm… claro, claro —por una extraña razón Zero necesitaba sentir el calor del cuerpo que tenía delante. Quería abrazarlo, tocarlo, besarlo y hacerle muchas cosas. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera actuando por sí solo y ya tenía abrazado a Kaname en su cuerpo.

Kaname se sorprendió por las acciones del cazador. Era extraño que lo abrazara así, sencillamente eso era más que extraño, aunque le gustó. Ése contacto le encantó, y no pudo evitar devolver el gesto. Comenzó acariciar la espalda de éste y besó el cuello, se sentía tan excitado; ese desconsiderado de Takuma tuvo sexo con Ichiru y ni siquiera asumió la decencia de cerrar bien la puerta o hacer sus gemidos menos ruidosos. Sin embargo ya había hablado sobre ese tema con su amigo, al parecer no le hizo caso y ahora por su culpa continúa excitado, tan excitado que necesitaba el cuerpo entre sus brazos ahora. Ambicionaba hacerle el amor a Zero y que gritara su nombre, _¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando? Zero está en mi cuerpo, aunque cuando pensé eso pensé en hacerle el amor a Zero en su cuerpo y yo en el mío. Dios ¿qué me pasa?_

— Es mejor que me vista —indicó Zero entrando a la realidad. Se separó del abrazo y sacó el uniforme de la clase nocturna, vistiéndose delante de Kaname-

— Vaya ¿siempre te vistes delante de los demás?

— No, pero es tu cuerpo, no vas a ver nada que no es tuyo.

— Debes tener una presentación impecable Zero —se acercó a su cuerpo y le arregló la corbata.

— Me voy ahogar — protestó el cazador haciendo una mueca.

— No, no lo harás. Te tienes que quedar así toda la noche, si te preguntan algo no respondas, ellos no te pueden obligar a responder algo que no quieres —sugirió Kaname.

— Vale. Tú frunce el ceño o esas locas no te harán caso y lleva tapones o tus oídos te dolerán luego y también la cabeza.

— Está bien Zero, ahora me voy, tú baja lo más relajado que puedas. No puedes fruncir el ceño, eso no está bien para un sangre pura; tienes que mantener la calma ante todo — pidió para luego dar un salto por la ventana.

— Claro —murmuró inmediatamente de que Kaname brincó. La verdad, podía decir que tal vez solo un poco la vida de Kaname si era algo complicada; pero no era nada comparado a la suya. Dé eso está seguro.

-0-

Senri se dirigió a su dormitorio esperando que Takuma e Ichiru hayan terminado sus actividades. No quería ver nada de lo que esos dos hacen; cuando entró vio a Ichijou dormido abrazado a Ichiru. Sinceramente le gustaba ver a Takuma feliz con el cazador pero también lo ha visto triste y eso no le encantaba. En especial cuando el rubio le contó que Ichiru nunca le ha dicho que lo quiere, eso era raro y la verdad al peli plata se le notaba que quería a su amigo o tal vez son solo imaginaciones de él. Era mejor despertar a Takuma o llegarían tarde a clases. Se acercó al rubio y lo zarandeó.

— Venga Taku, es hora de despertar — pronunció Senri, sintiendo el olor a sexo que provenía de ellos dos—. Takuma en verdad despierta.

— Mm… ¿Qué pasa Senri? —preguntó Takuma abriendo los ojos.

— Que llegaremos tarde a clases, levántate y báñate por favor. Yo ya me bañe así que el baño es todo tuyo —expresó levantándolo a la fuerza de la cama; le empujó al baño, lo que no se dio cuenta es que Ichiru igual se despertó y percibió como levantó a Takuma desnudo, dándole celos, muchos celos.

— Pero Senri —se detuvo en la puerta del baño mirando a Shiki— tengo sueño

— No me importa, tú tampoco me dejaste dormir, ve a bañarte, ya te prepararé tu uniforme y te lo llevaré al baño o lo dejo aquí solo báñate —ordenó el menor.

— Vale —Takuma abrazó a Senri— gracias.

— De nada ahora báñate —volvió a ordenar.

— Vale, vale —respondió y se metió al baño.

Ichiru miró la escena y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tenia celos, miedo, y muchas emociones, también estaba triste. A Takuma no le importa mostrarse desnudo a Shiki y también lo abrazó, eso fue lo que le dolió. Sus lágrimas resbalaron por la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Por nada que te importe —secó las lágrimas.

— Mm… ¿Por qué te hacías el dormido? —quiso saber, manteniendo un porte serio.

— No me hice el dormido, si ustedes no se dieron cuenta que estaba despierto es su problema no el mío —Respondió con frialdad y cerró los ojos. _Solo eres bueno en la cama Ichiru, no sirves para una relación seria, eres mi puta._ Ichiru movió la cabeza y se sentó en la cama tapándose los oídos, no quería escuchar esas palabras que lo dañaron tanto en el pasado.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado acercándose a Ichiru tocándole el hombro.

— No me toques —advirtió Ichiru alejando el toque de Shiki.

— Pero estás llorando — protestó— si hice algo ya sabes, perdón —pidió el vampiro.

— Cállate, cállate —Ichiru no estaba hablando con Shiki, estaba hablando con su pasado, ya no quería escuchar esas palabras.

— Mm… Ichiru —llamó el vampiro mirándolo preocupado.

— Mm… —Ichiru reaccionó y vislumbró a Shiki mirándolo inquieto; el peli plateado forzó una sonrisa - emm… tengo sueño voy a dormir —manifestó y se acostó en la cama tapándose por completo.

— Mm… ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, quiero dormir —dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué sientes por Takuma? —preguntó el vampiro cambiando de tema.

— Mm… —Ichiru no respondió, no tenía qué responder.

— No lo dañes — formuló el vampiro— yo lo quiero y no quiero que sufra —expuso para después dirigirse al armario y comenzar a buscar su uniforme y el de Takuma.

-0-

Más tarde estaban todos en la sala de estar esperando el intercambio. Takuma se hallaba abajo junto con Shiki que estaba algo preocupado. Takuma también lo estaba, ya que cuando le dio un beso en la frente de Ichiru se dio cuenta que había estado llorando, se quería quedar con él pero Shiki se lo llevó a la fuerza del cuarto. Algo no andaba bien con Ichiru o tal vez es sólo su imaginación. De repente el rubio de ojos verdes sintió el aroma de Ichiru que pasó por delante de él sin mirarlo. Quedó sorprendido, pensó que tal vez el jovencito no haría sus labores como prefecto hoy y también porque no lo miró. Tal vez había hecho algo que Ichiru no le gustó, pero no recuerda nada.

— Permiso —habló el peliblanco que se había vestido con ropa de su amante, algo parecida al uniforme diurno pero le quedaba grande. Eso no le importó porque no quería estar en el dormitorio de la luna así que por eso se había levantado y tendría que ser sus labores como prefecto. El peli plata se fue del dormitorio.

— Ichiru… —pronunció Takuma viendo como se fue de la estancia.

Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname divisó como Ichiru estaba caminando raro pero eso no le preocupó. Lo que le preocupó fue que ignoró por completo a Takuma y se fue… _¿enfadado? No, ¿decepcionado? No tampoco era eso, ¿triste? Si esa era la mirada de Ichiru, era triste, si ese tonto de Takuma le hizo algo a mi hermano lo mato con mis propias manos._ Zero le lanzó una mirada asesina al noble quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Después de otros cuantos minutos ya estaban saliendo de la residencia. Caminaban para dirigirse a sus clases, Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero estaba allí tratando de controlar a las chicas que gritaban como locas. Estaba por perder la paciencia y esas niñas no se quedaban calladas, cuando perdió la paciencia su aura oscura se expandió y frunció el ceño, esa táctica las hizo callar a todas quedando calladas y quietas de inmediato. Kaname suspiró para sus adentros, lanzando una mirada a todos los vampiros, sus amigos comenzaron a salir junto con su cuerpo. Zero lo miró.

Ichiru se encontraba parado al lado de Yuuki e intentaba frenar a las chicas, pero no estaba muy interesado en eso, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos estaban hechos un remolino en su interior. Trataba de controlarlos, se sentía culpable por algunas razones, por lo que le hizo a Zero y a Kaname, por no revelar sus sentimientos a Takuma, también tenía celos, le tenía celos a Shiki y se sentía triste, no le gustaba ver a Takuma tan cerca de Senri y menos que no le importe estar desnudo delante de él y lo abrazó. No, eso no le gustaba nada, y su pasado lo tenía más deprimido de lo normal. Para rematarla lloró delante de Senri y no tenía qué hacerlo. Ichiru suspiró echando un vistazo a las chicas, fulminándola con la mirada para que se callaran de una vez, porque no lo dejaban pensar tranquilo.

Zero contempló a Kaname. Vio como hizo callar a las gritonas y sonrió, muchas veces el purasangre se burló diciendo que era una persona de poca paciencia pero ahí está él, fulminando a las estudiantes. Se burlaría pero no quiere hacerlo, el más que nadie sabe qué tan odioso es este trabajo, cruzó la mirada con Kaname. _Bien hecho._

Zero notó a su hermano sumido en sus pensamientos y con un semblante de tristeza, ni siquiera sonríe falsamente como lo hace casi diariamente y hasta fulminó a las chicas para que se callaran. Lo tenía preocupado, algo le pasó y tiene que averiguarlo pero no puede hacerlo con ese cuerpo.

Takuma percibió como su amante estaba actuando extraño. Se acercó a su lado pero Ichiru no le tomó atención, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Takuma le tocó el rostro.

— Ichiru —llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Emm… —se sorprendió y por un momento vio a su ex pareja. Apartó el roce de Takuma y lo miró asustado.

— ¿Ichiru te pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado el vampiro dejando caer su brazo a los costados.

El peli plateado parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que vio a Takuma.

— No —respondió en monosílabo — por favor ve a clases —pidió con voz neutral.

— Mm… —Takuma frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Ichiru le hable así. Luego suspiró y se calmó— ¿podemos vernos más tarde?

— Mm… no lo sé —manifestó incomodo y ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos.

— Ichiru.

— Ve a clases por favor.

— Vale, te espero en la fuente a las doce.

— ¿Es una orden?

— Si —respondió el vampiro, si la única manera de hablar con Ichiru era esa entonces que así sea.

— Como quieras —expresó enojado.

— Te esperaré Ichiru —comentó el rubio y se fue a sus clases.

-0-

**En clases.**

Zero permanecía sentado en su sitio. Sabía cuál era el lugar de Kaname, porque de vez en cuando espiaba las clases y recordó donde se sentaba el castaño. Intentaba poner atención pero no entendía mucho que digamos.

— Kuran-sama —llamó el sensei.

Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname volteó ver al sensei.

— Podría por favor darnos una breve reseña de los más antiguas linajes de sangre pura que ha existido y de dónde desciende su familiar más antiguo —pidió el hombre.

El atrapado cazador se quedó mirando al sensei como si tuviera dos cabezas. El sólo conocía a Shizuka Hio para su mala suerte y… a Kaname Kuran, ¿cuáles eran las familias de sangre pura más antiguas? Simplemente no tenía ni la más mínima idea, _que tonterías_. Gruñó interiormente. Zero se estaba poniendo nervioso, qué diablos iba a saber él sobre eso; en la asociación de cazadores les enseñaron cosas de vampiros pero eso no. _Diablos, diablos piensa algo._ Su poder comenzó a elevarse y las ventanas explotaron. _Demonios._

Todos quedaron mirando a Zero o sea a Kaname sorprendidos excepto Takuma.

— Debo ir a mi habitación —expresó seguro marchándose de la sala. Se encaminó buscando a su cuerpo. Tenía que hablar con Kaname, sobre sus poderes que se salen de control cada vez que está asustado nervioso o algo.

-o-o-

Posteriormente a desalojar a las adolecentes sobreexcitada, Kaname fue a dar la ronda de vigilancia, pero antes había notado o eso creía haber visto miradas entre cómplice y culpables entre su hermana e Ichiru Kiryuu. Seguramente estar en el cuerpo de Zero le estaba empezando a afectar. Era horrible tratar con esas locas desde el lado de ser prefecto pero era mucho mejor porque así podría fulminarlas con la mirada sin lastimarlas. Siendo un sangre pura en serio las fulminaría figurativamente.

Kaname estaba disfrutando de estos momentos, tarde o temprano regresaría a su cuerpo y a sus responsabilidades. Hablando de eso tenía mucho sueño, ¿qué es lo que hace Zero? ¡A si! dormirse durante su guardia. Sonrió internamente, se recargó en contra de un árbol y se empezaba a quedar dormido cuando algo lo alertó. Su energía se había salido de control, pudo sentirlo, _hay ese Zero no se puede controlar_, pensó - _pero hay algo más que me molesta desde hace rato, _y entonces lo supo; la información le cayó como balde de agua fría. Que tontería había cometido, con razón tenía esa sensación en el cuello, esa sensación de ansiedad desde que había dejado a Zero con los demás vampiros

_Dios santo, cree un lazo con Zero, hay no, me matará cuando sepa lo que hice. Porque él no tiene la culpa, él no sabe nada sobre los lazos... estoy muerto, maldición, pero y si no le digo nada, hay como si no se fuera a dar cuenta, se sentirá extrañamente atraído hacia mí y yo hacia ese magnífico cuerpo que ahora estoy poseyendo, apropósito como estoy en este cuerpo debería aprovechar... que estoy pensando..._Kaname suspiró y luego se paró del árbol decidiendo que era bueno ir a buscar a Zero

— Kuran —Hablando del rey de Roma. El cazador apareció cogiéndole por la camisa.

Kaname miró a Zero y se mordió el labio inferior, al parecer el muchacho siente el lazo.

— ¿Qué pasa Kiryuu?

**fin capitulo.**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ y espero ansiosa sus **reviews**

**emm... no se que mas decirles besos cuidadense ^^**


	5. descubriendo verdades

hola a todos... ya se que me demore un buen pero perdón no tengo escusa pero me perdonaran verdad que si¿? yo se que ustedes son buenitos ^^ y me perdonaran pero lo importante es que estoy aquí con el siguiente capitulo ^^ a darthomcy me ayudo mucho ^^

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola ^^ que te digo perdon por cortarla ahí pero creo que este capitulo igual te dejara asi xd perdon en verdad pero asi es mas emocionante y perdon por demorarme mucho en actualizar xd y lo de la pareja de ichiru bueno yo tambien lo quiero matar pero esta vivo ¬¬ en fin y como lidian con sus vida kaname y zero bueno es algo extraño no xd bueno mejor te dejo cuidate y espero que te guste el capitulo ^^ besos y cuídate mucho ^^

**Vero vampire:** hola bueno me demore lo se perdon pero la verdad se me habia olvidado en fin son cosas mias xd emmm... espero que te guste este capitulo besitos y cudiate mucho ^^ nos leemos

**Izhyoh:** hola que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior ojala este igual te guste muchos besitos y cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**darthmocy:** hola todos quieren ser zero en estos momentos eso creo jiji yo prefiero ser kaname para ver a zerito xd jaja... bueno besos cuidate nos leemos

**Yami224:** hola que bueno que te gusto el fic y es gracioso genial jiji... si los pobres de kaname y zero tendran que pasar por algunos problemitas solo alguno xd en fin te dejo para que puedas leerlo besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**Treasons**: hola ^^ que te digo el imbesil bastardo que le dijo puta a ichiru es un personaje X, lo quiero matar pero no se muere ¬¬, y ichi esta triste porque bueno en primer lugar se siente culpable por lo de zero y kaname, y de por si esta triste por su pasado y takuma bueno cuando lo vio que se paro desnudo delante de shiki le dio celos e inseguridad y eso lo hace sentir mas triste o algo asi a mi pobre bebe u.u ya me siento culpable y eso que esto es solo el principio u.u bueno te dejo para que puedas leer el capi besos y cuidate nos leemos ^^

**vampire knigth no me pertenece T.T **

_cursiva pensamientos ^^_

emmm... perdon por la falta de ortografía pero estoy intentando mejorar

ahora si sin nada mas que decir pueden leer ^^

* * *

**Cap.5: Descubriendo verdades**

— Kuran —Hablando del rey de Roma. El cazador apareció cogiéndole por la camisa.

Kaname miró a Zero y se mordió el labio inferior, al parecer el muchacho siente el lazo.

— ¿Qué pasa Kiryuu?

— Quiero que me digas como controlar tus poderes de sangre pura, cada vez que me enojo o estoy nervioso u otra cosa tus poderes se salen de control y los vidrios explotan, es frustrante- expreso molesto y soltó la camisa de Kaname-

— Tienes que estar calmado ze... Kiryuu

— Mmm... como si fuera tan fácil- expreso-

— Yo lo hago – dijo con suficiencia el vampiro-

— Arrogante

— Venga que no es tan difícil, yo te ayudare a que tengas más paciencia, de todas maneras yo tengo paciencia porque me criaron para soportar todo- le consoló-

— Hum… Gracias… - se sonrojo el peli plata – y hoy lo hiciste bien en el cambio de turno- alabó el cazador-

— Gracias Zero

— De nada, ya debes ir acostarte o mañana no te levantaras

— Vale, tú no vuelvas a clases, ve a mi habitación y duerme un poco- sugirió-

— Buena idea, pero ¿por casualidad no has visto a Ichiru?- pregunto-

— No- le contesto con honestidad-

— Mmm… está bien, mañana no vayas a clases Kaname, o reprobare todas mis materias

— Está bien entonces me levantare tarde

— Ni lo sueñes, vendrás temprano a mi habitación que diga a tu habitación y me dirás como tener más paciencia- sentencio Zero.

— Ok iré lo más temprano posible- le dijo-

— Vayamos a dormir – le sugirió Zero-

Los 2 se fueron a la habitación que le tocaba pues que más podrían hacer.

-0-

Ichiru estaba sentado en la fuente esperando a Takuma, pensó en no ir pero luego le iba a tener que explicar porque no fue y ahora no estaba de ánimos para exponer nada, de todas maneras solo va esperar unos 10 minutos, si no aparece se va ir… aparte de seguro Takuma quiere tener sexo con el otra vez, Ichiru se mordió el labio inferior… _tal vez es verdad que solo sirvo para la cama y eso es todo lo que quieren de mi… sexo ni siquiera es hacer el amor, si no solo sexo…_ Ichiru estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Takuma llego.

— Ichiru- llamo el rubio y el peli plateado salió de sus pensamientos y miro al vampiro de ojos verde-

— Dime- respondió ocultando su mirada con su flequillo-

— ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto directamente el mayor-

— Mm… nada- respondió-

— Dime la verdad- ordeno-

— ¿Es una orden?- pregunto indignado-

— Si solo así me respondes, sí- Sentencio el rubio-

— NO TE VOY A RESPONDER, SI TE DIJE QUE NO ME PASA NADA ES PORQUE NO ME PASA NADA ¿OK?- grito enojado-

— Dime porque estas enojado- pidió Takuma-

— No me gusta que me ordenen cosas- respondió-

— Eres mi esclavo

— Tu esclavo sexual, no un juguete que hace y dice todo lo que quieras

— Nunca te he tratado como un juguete- respondió Takuma-

— Tengo sueño me voy acostar- se levanto de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar pero fue detenido por Takuma.

— Espera, ¿ni siquiera un beso de despedida?- pregunto-

— Si te doy un beso ahora querrás tener sexo conmigo y ahora no estoy de ánimo, lo siento Ichijou – sama- Ichiru se fue corriendo del lugar y cuando llego a su habitación se encerró en ella y puso un hechizo para que ningún vampiro entrara en ella.-

-0-

Takuma corrió a velocidad vampírica y llego unos minutos antes de que Ichiru entrara a su habitación y la sellara.

Al sentir la presencia de Takuma dentro de la habitación, Ichiru voltio a verlo

— Te dije que no tengo ganas de tener sexo contigo - reclamo Ichiru - porque es eso ¿no? Solo sexo- pregunto indignado-

— Yo en ningún momento he tomado lo que hacemos como solo sexo - dijo Takuma - para mi es hacer el amor pero veo que para ti no - termino Takuma, espero por una respuesta y al no recibirla - si así son las cosas, no volver a tocarte, ahora dime qué te pasa

— Que me pasa, que me pasa y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar, te pasea desnudo delante de Senri y lo abrazas estando yo presente, deberías de respetarme -reclamo por fin Ichiru-

— No seas infantil Ichiru, Shiki y yo compartimos el mismo cuarto además no tiene nada de malo - dijo Takuma como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -

— ¿Crees que es normal? ¡Oh! ya entiendo – respondió Ichiru con tristeza en la voz - pensé que bueno, merecía un poco de respeto después de el tiempo que llevamos juntos-

— No salgas con eso ichi - respondió Takuma con su voz tranquila como siempre - sabes que yo te amo, pero me desesperar no saber qué pasa, si me amas, si hago algo si ya no quieres…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acostarme contigo? ¿Que tengamos sexo? – dijo irritado.

— no ichi, yo no dije eso

— Si claro que si lo acabas de decir

— no es cierto, no seas niño

— No soy un niño o acaso no te lo he demostrado o no satisfago tus necesidades - exploto Ichiru -

— Cálmate - dijo Takuma tratando de acercarse, no sabía que tenía Ichiru pero lo que fuera era algo serio, todo lo que decía lo estaba tomando a su conveniencia, esto estaba mal -

— Ichiru - llamo Takuma -

— ahora que qui...

— te dejo que descanses, estas muy alterado así no podemos hablar - dijo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo Takuma, se acerco a Ichiru a velocidad vampiro y deposito un suave beso en la frente de un sorprendió Ichiru – sabes que te amo y tienes razón no te respete hace rato, no lo volveré hacer, te amo ichi- y sin dejar que Ichiru dijera algo se fue, aunque sintió una descarga al salir de la habitación por el encanto que había puesto Ichiru, el dolor que sintió no era nada comparado al que le provocaba la falta de confianza de su ichi-

-0-

Kaname había llegado a la habitación de Zero, pero al verla la encontró demasiada reducida de espacio, no le gustaba, en especial la cama, primero era muy pequeña, segundo las sabanas eran de algodón, y el pijama también, no eso no era para él, tal vez si estuviera con alguien en esa cama sería distinto, hay si le gustaría estar allí pero ahora no, quiere devuelta su cama, su habitación y en especial su cuerpo, la verdad no entiende como Zero puede vivir allí en ese cuarto pequeño y con el director que de la única manera que logro que lo soltara fue que le digiera papá, y ni siquiera sabe si alguna vez Zero le dijo papá a ese señor, pero era mejor no decirle que le dijo así a Cross. Kaname se recostó en la cama de Zero y no le gusto, se paró de la cama, por alguna razón se sentía solo y quería estar cerca de Zero, si quería estar en los brazos del.

Kaname salió de la habitación y de la residencia del sol y se dirigió a velocidad vampírica que para él era lenta pero que más podía hacer, no estaba en su cuerpo, en el momento en que llego a las afueras de su cuarto escalo las paredes y entro por la ventana a su querida habitación, y allí estaba Zero, bueno su cuerpo con una toalla rodeándole las caderas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kaname?- pregunto el cazador-

— No puedo dormir en tu habitación es demasiado pequeña-

— ¿Y que quieres que haga Kuran? - respondió Zero -

— Mm que me dejes dormir contigo, bueno no contigo, aquí en mi habitación - se apresuro a decir -

— Si claro algo más - dijo sarcástico Zero -

— Bueno pues no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy diciendo

— Haz lo que quieras estoy muy cansado, puedes dormir en el sillón- replico Zero y se dio la media vuelta para ponerse algo de ropa, aunque era el cuerpo de Kaname y el se había visto desnudo toda su vida, empezaba sentirse extraño de que Kaname lo viera -

Kaname se dio la media vuelta y se metió a bañar sin más y Zero solo rodo los ojos y trato de ignorarlo lo más que pudo.

Quince minutos después Kaname salió del baño solo con una toalla y se dirigió a tomar un pijama.

Zero luchaba con toda su fuerza para no verse a sí mismo, sin embargo la tentación era fuerte y se dio vuelta y miro su cuerpo, pero porque, que le estaba pasando. Para su mala suerte el cuerpo de Kaname está respondiendo a la vista. _Rayos _maldijo mentalmente Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname, se volteo y se tapo hasta la cabeza y con su gran fuerza de voluntad se empezó a quedar dormido.

Kaname sentía la turbación de Zero pero trato de no hacerle caso, si lo hacía y cometía otra tontería tendría que explicarle a Zero que tienen un lazo de sangre. Así que suspiro y se fue al sillón muy en contra de su voluntad pero al menos era su recamara y su pijama, paso enfrente del espejo y se dio cuenta lo hermoso que se veía Zero con un pijama de seda negro, resaltaban sus ojos amatistas y su cabello plateado, era realmente hermoso. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se golpeo mentalmente, que estaba pensando, esto era culpa del lazo de sangre, si eso era y negándose a pensar más en ello se fue al sillón.

Pasaron los minuto y las horas y ninguno podía dormir así que Kaname se levanto del sillón y dudando un poco se acerco a su cama y vio a Zero despierto son la mirada clavada en la ventana

— ¿Qué quieres Kuran?

Kaname no dijo nada solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama

— No puedo dormir en el sillón y la cama es bastante grande así que...

— ¿Pretendes dormir aquí?

— Si esa es la idea

— Estás loco - dijo Zero fingiendo indignación, pero se movió hasta el otro lado de la cama sin más - no intentes nada

Kaname se acostó en un lado de la cama dándole la espalda a Zero, pero después de otros cuantos minutos Kaname aun no podía dormir las manos le hormigueaban para tocar su propio cuerpo, este lazo era algo molesto, pero necesitaba tocarlo y sabia que Zero también lo deseaba, lo sentía.

Zero estaba acostado en su mitad pero sentía una necesidad de tocar a Kaname o sea a su propio cuerpo, esta sensación era tan extraña pero en verdad lo necesitaba pero no sabía qué hacer_. ¿Abrazarlo? Dios ayúdame_

Kaname se dio vuelta y abrazo a Zero y se dio cuenta como este suspiro de alivio y se apego al cuerpo, luego se dio vuelta, lo abrazo y comenzaron a acariciarse la espalda y después de unos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente en los brazos del otro.

-0-

Zero despertó alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde, se sentía cálido en los brazos de alguien y luego reacciono recordando de quien era, bueno eran de su cuerpo pero… pero Kaname estaba en él y la verdad le gustaba la sensación, mejor se iba hacer el dormido para seguir disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

Kaname despertó y se sentía tan cómodo donde estaba pero era mejor levantarse y despertar a Zero, si eso tenía que hacer aunque si lo hace perderá la cercanía del cuerpo. Kaname suspiro.

— Zero despierta- susurro-

— Mmm… ¿Qué?- pregunto-

— Debo enseñarte a ser más paciente- susurro soñoliento-

— Mm… tengo sueño Kaname- dijo acurrucándose en los brazos del otro-

— Mm...- Kaname lo abrazo mas y comenzó a lamer la piel pálida, necesitaba sentirse de alguna manera conectado con Zero y esta era la manera más inocente para hacerlo, roso sus colmillos y mordió la piel de sus cuerpo bebiendo su propia sangre pero que para el cuerpo de Zero era deliciosa.

Zero cuando sintió los colmillos atravesando la piel gimió de deleite le gusto esa sensación, quería sentirse más conectado con Kaname así que lamio la piel expuesta de la garganta y después mordió el cuello bebiendo la deliciosa sangre y Kaname gimió de placer. Comenzaron a deleitarse bebiendo mutuamente y las caricias no tardaron en llegar.

-0-

Takuma estaba en la sala de estar con los demás vampiros, esperando que su líder sangre pura bajara, el rubio estaba pensando sobre su discusión con Ichiru, le dolía mucho que su pareja no confiara en el, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ama a ese niño y no quiere perderlo así que lo único que puede hace es tener paciencia, y una paciencia inhumana, al fin de cuenta es vampiro.

— Ichijou- sama, Ichijou- sama, TAKUMA- SAMA- grito Aidou arto de que Takuma no lo escuchara-

— Dime Hanabusa- pregunto con una sonrisa fingida-

- ¿Por qué Kaname – sama aun no baja?- pregunto el rubio de ojos azules-

— No lo sé, tal vez está ocupado- expreso el vampiro de ojos verdes-

— Mm… pero siento el olor de su sangre- hizo un mohín el oji azul-

— Eso es verdad Takuma.- comento el pelirrojo apoyado en el hombro de su amigo-

— Voy a ver- Takuma se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación de Kaname, golpeo la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, normalmente se iría pero como sabe que es Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

-0-

Kaname y Zero se separaron cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y miraron a Takuma que estaba con la boca abierta por lo que había visto…

— Lo… siento Kaname- sama- dijo el rubio parpadeando varias veces – yo… yo iré con los demás a decir que no asistirá a clases… me retiro- Takuma comenzó a retroceder-

— Takuma- llamo Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero- no le digas a nadie sobre esto

— Si Kaname sama- acepto la orden- ahora me retiro con su permiso- Takuma se fue y luego se dio cuenta que le dijo Kaname sama a Zero, bueno al cuerpo de Zero, Ichiru lo va a matar. _Dios estoy muerto…_ Takuma comenzó a bajar las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón.

— ¿Y Takuma? ¿Le pasa algo a Kaname sama?- pregunto ansioso el rubio de ojos azules-

— No pero hoy no irá a clases- respondió con diplomacia-

— Mm… ¿Por qué?- pregunto Aidou-

— Porque no, no debes cuestionar las decisiones de Kaname, Aidou- contesto rubio de ojos verdes-

— No lo estaba cuestionando- comento-

— Bien es mejor que nos preparemos- sugirió Takuma y se paro del sillón-

Después de unos minutos estaba esperando el cambio de turno y la puerta no tardo mucho en abrirse y allí estaban 2 de los prefectos, Ichiru Kiryuu y Yuuki Cross o Kuran como sea. Takuma clavo su mirada en el peli plateado que estaba de espaldas aunque eso no le importo, se acerco a el de todas maneras quería, necesitaba hablar con él.

— Takuma- sempai- llamo la castaña-

— Dime Yuuki-sama- contesto el rubio-

— Y ze… digo Kaname onii-sama- pregunto con una sonrisa-

— Hoy no vendrá a clases, tiene un asunto que resolver- contesto mirándola a los ojos-

— Jeje- Yuuki se rio con nervios- claro mi onii-sama es alguien muy ocupado- contesto la sangre pura-

— Bueno Yuuki, con tu permiso- Takuma paso de la castaña y abrazo a Ichiru por atrás a fin de cuentas todos, bueno casi todos sabían de su relación, cuando tuvo cerca el cuerpo de Ichiru, su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, excitándose, pero trato de suprimirlo, aspiro el olor de Ichiru y eso no ayudaba pero le gustaba tanto ese olor delicioso que desprendía el cazador.-

— Taku… suéltame- pidió con calma el prefecto-

Takuma no le hizo caso y prácticamente arrastro a Ichiru lejos de ese lugar, lo llevo por el bosque, a un sitio solitario, una vez allí apego a Ichiru a un árbol.

— Ichiru, no sabes cómo me tienes- susurro sensualmente el vampiro y beso a Ichiru, subiéndole la camiseta-

— Takuma- protesto rompiendo el beso- no estoy de ánimos, perdón, aparte…

— Ichiru te necesito, aparte no viniste hoy en la mañana como siempre lo haces- expreso besando el cuello de Ichiru-

— eso fue porque tenía clases y tuve que presentar un examen- comento el peli plateado intentando empujar a Takuma lejos del, normalmente se hubiera excitado y complacido a su pareja pero hoy era distinto, en primer lugar aun estaba enojado y en segundo lugar tomo unas pastillas para estar más calmado, ya que se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo a su hermano y esa culpa lo estaba matando así que tomo unos calmante y los efectos secundaria era que no se excitaría o algo así.-

— Y por eso ahora me debes recompensar- comento y meció sus caderas encima de las de Ichiru-

— MALDICION TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO- grito Ichiru enojado-

— Emm…- Takuma se separo de Ichiru y lo miro- ¿Por qué?- pregunto, en verdad necesitaba estar con Ichiru-

— Simplemente no tengo ganas, ¿me vas a obligar a hacerlo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

— No por supuesto que no- contesto el rubio-

— Entonces por favor suéltame y mejor ve a clases ¿sí?- pidió con una caricia en la mejilla de Takuma

— Claro, ¿entonces nos vemos luego?- pregunto-

— Está bien – contesto-

— Ichiru te tengo que decir algo importante- comento el rubio-

— ¿Qué?- pregunto el peli plateado-

— Yo… emm… no te vayas a enojar ¿vale?

— Dime rápido Takuma- pidió el cazador-

— Emm… veras yo… hace un rato le dije… etto… Kaname sama al cuerpo de Zero- dijo en un susurro pero Ichiru alcanzo a escucharlo-

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunto enojado-

— Lo siento Ichiru, no fue mi intención yo no quería, es que se me salió y… y estaba distraído… en verdad perdón- pidió el vampiro-

— Takuma- protesto el cazador- ¿y ahora qué hago? Ellos se darán cuenta sobre todo y me mataran por tu culpa- dijo el prefecto-

— No dejare que te maten Ichiru- comento el vampiro-

— Yo me voy, ve a clases Takuma- Ichiru se fue del lugar caminando enojado-

-0-

Kaname se quedo pasmado cuando escucho el si Kaname sama, se supone que Takuma no sabe nada, pero al parecer si lo hace, o es porque tal vez puede tener un poco de poder sangre pura aun, pero eso no puede ser posible o ¿sí? Ahh… tengo que interrogar a Takuma, bueno Zero y yo.

— Zero ¿Qué crees sobre lo que dijo Takuma?- pregunto Kaname-

— Emm… no lo sé- Zero estaba extrañado pero por algunas razón se le vino a la mente su hermano-

— Debemos interrogar a Takuma- dijo Kaname-

— Ok, ¿Cuándo?- pregunto el peli plateado-

— Cuando aprendas a controlar mis poderes o lo mataras- expreso el castaño-

— Mmm… claro, entonces me voy a bañar- comento-

— Zero si quieres nos podemos bañar juntos y así ahorramos tiempo- comento Kaname con una pisca de diversión en sus ojos.

— Estás loco- Zero se sonrojo y de inmediato se levanto de la cama yéndose enojado al baño para bañarse solo-

— Solo era una sugerencia- comento Kaname con diversión, le gusto ver ese sonrojo-

Después de una hora los 2 ya se habían bañado y también ya estaban vestidos, Kaname se puso sus preciadas prendas de seda y se sintió relajado echaba de menos esa sensación de la seda sobre su piel, era maravillosa, luego miro a Zero en su cuerpo que estaba sentado en la cama

— Kaname ya dime como controlar tus estúpidos poderes – pidió Zero-

— Emm… primero aprenderás a ser yo- dijo el castaño-

— Mmm… vale empieza – acepto-

— primero que todo, tu siempre debes tener una presentación impecable, nada fuera de lugar, bien vestido y siempre con el rostro sereno- expreso el sangre pura acercándose a Zero-

— Y tú- contraataco el cazador parándose de la cama y solo quedando a centímetros de de su cuerpo pero que Kaname estaba poseyendo- digo yo o sea mi cuerpo siempre tiene que estar desordenado y con el ceño fruncido, enojado y ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo demuestra odio hacia todo lo que rodea y no abrir el corazón a nadie- Zero expreso mirando a Kaname a los ojos-

— Mm… Zero somos tan diferentes, pero tenemos algo en común, no abrir nuestro corazón a nadie- expreso Kaname y acaricio la mejilla de Zero – pero en el resto somos muy opuesto, sin embargo los opuesto se atraen- comento el castaño y empujo a Zero a la cama y este cayo acostado en ella -

— Kana…- trato de protestar, pero sintió como Kaname se acostó encima del y poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Sintió como el cuerpo en el cual ahora estaba lo único que quería era responder y responder con urgencia, sin poder evitarlo ya estaba contestando el beso y disfrutándolo como nunca pensó hacerlo.

Poco a poco Zero comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Kaname hasta que lo logro y se la saco, Kaname hizo lo mismo solo que destruyo la camisa, él no tenía la paciencia de Zero, necesitaba sentir la piel del cazador ahora, cuando lo logro la acaricio y sus manos se dirigieron a la entrepierna desabrochando el pantalón y lo destruyo en el proceso, sintió como Zero gruño pero eso le gusto y mucho, Kaname rompió el beso y bajo a uno de los pezones y lo lamio provocando un gemido y que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Zero.

— Kaname – Zero susurro y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del cuerpo que tenía encima de él

Después de unos pocos minutos Kaname y Zero estaba solo con bóxer, el castaño encima de Zero besándolo con pasión mientras sus manos se dirigieron a la entrepierna acariciándolo logrando que Zero arqueara la espalda y gimiera en voz alta. A le gustaba esa reacción, era tan maravillosa, inconscientemente se toco el cuello separándose de Zero unos centímetros.

— ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Zero-

— Nada no te preocupes, es por el lazo- Kaname se puso tenso cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, se le había salido lo del lazo delante de Zero y el que se había propuesto decírselo cuando recuperan sus cuerpo, esto estaba mal muy mal-

— ¿lazo?- Zero pregunto confundido, su mente comenzó a analizar lo que dijo Kaname, un lazo sirve para amarrar algo, jalar, o unir algo con otra cosa, pero en términos vampíricos no sabe lo que significa, pero al parecer es algo grave porque Kaname estaba tenso, quiere una explicación ahora.

**continuara...**

* * *

bueno ahora que lo leyeron que les parecio el capitulo ¿? bueno besos cuídense

**¿reviews?**


	6. Se destruyo todo parte I

**hola a todos** ^^ no se si me demore mucho perdón si lo hice jejeje... pero espero que les guste el capitulo ^^ creo que aquí empiezan los problemas jeje... este capitulo en una de las parejas y en el otro la otra pareja jeje... creo que me dolió escribir este capitulo si la verdad me dolió un buen jeje... bueno en fin le quiero dar las gracias a **darthmocy **que me ayuda a las ideas de todos mis fic **y ah ángel atenea **que me ayuda a corregir el fic ^^ jiji... gracias por todos los comentarios besos cuídense y nos leemos ^^

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi:** hola ^^ gracias por tu reviews jiji ^^ ahora veras que tan grave problema se metió kaname pero que tal vez no es tan malo el problema ya veras porque te digo ^^ jaja... e ichiru y takuma la verdad no esta nada bien su relación... veras porque te lo digo aa en fin te dejo para que puedas leer besos cuídate y gracias por todo besos ^^ nos leemos

**Vero vampire:** hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ^^ y bueno si kaname se descubrió sólito pero debes entenderlo estaba demasiado perdido en zero como para darse cuenta de lo que decía jajajaja... bueno ahora veras lo que le dice jajaj... en fin besos cuídate y nos leemos pronto jiji ^^

**Izhyoh:** hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ^^ gracias por dejar tu opinión de mi fic ^^ y bueno aquí esta la continuación ^^ besos cuídate y nos leemos ^^

**vampire knigth no me pertenece T.T**

_cursiva pensamientos ^^_

emmm... perdón por la falta de ortografía pero estoy intentando mejorar

ahora si sin nada mas que decir pueden leer ^^

* * *

**Aprendiendo a conocerte.**

**Cap.6: Se destruyo todo (parte I)**

— ¿Lazo? —Zero preguntó completamente confundido; su mente comenzó a estudiar lo dicho por Kaname.

Un lazo…, Un lazo sirve para amarrar algo, jalar, o unir algo con otra cosa, pero en términos vampíricos no sabe lo qué significa. Y al parecer, es grave porque el sangre pura estaba tenso; por supuesto que pediría una explicación ahora.

— No es nada de importancia —dijo Kaname bajándose de encima de Zero y yéndose al baño.

— No, tú no te mueves, dime que mierda es un lazo —exigió molesto.

— No es nada de importancia Zero —expresó, comenzando a avanzar hacia el baño.

Zero se paró a velocidad vampírica, empujando a Kaname hacia la cama, subiéndose él arriba del purasangre atrapado en su cuerpo, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y haciendo muestra de sus intimidantes colmillos.

— Dime qué es —volvió a exigir.

— Mm… te dije que nada de importancia, no te debe importar.

— Kaname —pronunció amenazadoramente, volviéndose de un color carmín sus ojos.

— Está bien, pero tranquilízate, un lazo… un lazo de sangre es… cuando dos vampiros comparten sangre y es como un matrimonio de vampiros —explicó en un susurro.

— ¿Un qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que me case contigo?

— No, bueno, sí, pero _puede _que desaparezca cuando regresemos a nuestros respectivos cuerpo.

— ¿_Puede_? ¿Y si _no_ desaparece?

— No te preocupes por eso, luego veremos cómo arreglarlo ¿Vale?

— Mmm... ¿Es por _eso_ que te deseo? —preguntó sonrojándose, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que había dicho.

— Mmm... Tal vez.

— ¿Tú, me deseas?

Kaname se sorprendió realmente cuando escuchó la pregunta de Zero. Era una pregunta nunca esperaba a oír de los labios del prefecto gruñón. Kaname respiró hondo, lo menos que podía hacer era responder con honestidad ¿no?

— Sí y mucho —confesó con sinceridad.

— Kaname dime ¿qué pasa si no desaparece? —Interrogó— ¿nos enamoraremos?

— Mm... ¿Te gusto? —Preguntó Kuran acariciando el rostro de Zero que se veía rojo como un tomate.

— No lo sé, puede ser por el lazo ¿no?

— Y antes de que se creara el lazo, ¿te gustaba? —preguntó Kaname, por alguna razón necesitaba que Zero digiera que sí. Lo deseaba tanto.

— Mm ¿y yo te gustaba antes? —preguntó Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname.

— Tú no me has respondido, si tú me respondes yo lo hago —sentencio el purasangre.

— Digámoslo juntos —sugirió el cazador.

— Bien los dos juntos en cuenta de tres.

— Ok. Uno.

— Dos.

— Tres — dijeron juntos—: me gustabas antes del lazo —señalaron atropelladamente, sonrojándose para después mirarse a los ojos y luego sonreír. Posteriormente Zero comenzó a rosar sus labios con los de Kaname para poder probar ese delicioso sabor.

-0-

Ichiru estaba buscando a Yuuki, ya no soportaba esto. Cómo es que su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Se peleaba con Takuma; Yuuki lo metía en problemas y probablemente morirá en cuanto Kaname Kuran se entere, ¡ah! Y su hermano lo iba a odiar, esto no era justo. Ichiru se detuvo cuando al fin encontró a la princesa Kuran.

— Al fin te encuentro — le dijo Ichiru a Yuuki.

— ¿Qué pasa Ichi?

— No finjas, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —inquiero furioso.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó con inocencia Yuuki.

El aura de Ichiru se puso obscura, no estaba de ánimos para juegos

— Con el problema de Zero y tú hermano

— No sé —una respuesta simple para una pregunta simple.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? A Takuma se le salió obedecer a Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero, esto se está saliendo de control —explicó Ichiru enojado.

— Bueno, a ver… ¿Y por qué Takuma sabe? —señaló Yuuki estrechando los ojos.

— Emm… B-Bueno yo se lo dije, confió en él.

— Pues entonces digámosle la verdad ¿no crees? —la chica mostró una ensanchada sonrisa.

— Estás loca.

— No creo mi nii-san se enoje conmigo —hizo saber la castaña.

— Pero Zero sí.

Yuuki se puso pálida, después de todo no había sido una gran idea. Sabía que Zero la iba a matar cuando se enterara; quizás, tal vez, Kaname la proteja pero ¿y si está tan enfadado que no lo hace? ¡Por Kami sama sumergida hasta el fondo en un gran problema!

Ichiru vio que Yuuki se quedo pensando, y como no andaba con mucha paciencia se fue del lugar dejándola sola. Ahora no tenía aguante para nada. Está arto de todo y todos. Quería que su vida vuelva a ser como hace unos días atrás. Se ha peleado con Takuma en esos días más que nunca y eso lo pone más de mala, y más encima es él el que empieza las peleas y aun no sabe cómo es que su Takuma le tiene tanta paciencia. Era mejor que fuera a disculparse con él, bueno cuando terminen las clases de su rubio allí iría a su cuarto y le pediría disculpas al fin de cuenta es su culpa, Takuma no ha hecho nada malo.  
Ichiru se fue a un árbol, se acostó debajo de éste y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

-0-

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Las clases nocturnas acababan de terminar, Takuma tuvo que hacerse cargo por completo de la clase y controlar a todos. Hoy como nunca, no estaba de humor para soportar los caprichos de los vampiros y de sus amigos; al menos ya habían terminado y ahora se dirigía a su cuarto junto con Shiki. En el momento que llegó suspiró frustrado, estaba enojado y para su mala suerte aun estaba excitado, necesitaba a Ichiru y éste está enfadado con él.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

— Nada —dijo enojado.

— ¿Te peleaste con Ichiru? —preguntó el menor.

— Está enfadado conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No te lo puedo decir.

— Mmm… bueno, pero es mejor que te relajes Takuma, tú no eres así, tú eres alegre y así eres más lindo.

— Mmm… gracias, creo.

— Venga, ¿quieres ver cuál será lo nuevo que tengo que modelar? —preguntó entusiasmado el pelirrojo-

— Si ¿Por qué no? —Expresó y comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta del uniforme, el chaleco interior, la corbata y la camisa mientras Shiki se fue al baño para darse un cambio.

El pelirrojo salió solo con unos bóxer tapándolo, lanzó una mirada a Takuma que ya comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón y había bajado el cierre.

— Esto me mandó hoy la agencia —comentó el pelirrojo.

— ¿Solo llevaras eso puesto? —quiso saber el noble de ojos verdes.

— Si —contestó como si nada y se acostó en su cama, comenzando a hacer poses—. Es cómodo —definió con sensualidad.

— Ya lo creo Senri, te queda bien, te ves sexy, excitarías a cualquiera así — declaró y se acercó sensualmente a Shiki, inclinándose muy cerca de su rostro, colocando una de sus piernas en la cama de Shiki para apoyarse—. Hasta a mí —susurró jugándole una broma al pelirrojo quien se sonrojó de inmediato.

La puerta se abrió de repente e Ichiru entró diciendo algo como ´´_Takuma necesito hablar conti…go´´ _Su voz se apagó cuando vio la escena de Shiki y Takuma. Ichiru intentó procesar lo más rápido la imagen que estaba viendo, Takuma inclinado prácticamente encima de Shiki a medio vestir y excitado, Shiki solo con bóxer y sonrojado; el peli plata sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Esto era lo último que le faltaba, su Takuma lo estaba engañando con su _supuesto _mejor amigo, eso no podía ser; _No, ¿Por qué? Takuma es igual que él, me engaña y… no quiero seguir aquí, pero mis pies no responden, quiero llorar pero no delante de Takuma, no le daré esa satisfacción de hacerme llorar._

— Ichiru —dijo Takuma acercándose a Ichiru para abrazarlo pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo el cazador lo miró con odio y retrocedió unos pasos— ¿Qué pasa Ichi? —preguntó con inocencia el rubio.

— Vete al diablo —expresó y se fue del lugar cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Takuma, quien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ahora qué demonios le pasa? —preguntó molesto el oji verde, ya había perdido la paciencia, estaba arto del comportamiento de Ichiru, parecía bipolar. Takuma abrió la puerta y salió persiguiendo a Ichiru, el rubio alcanzó al peli plateado y lo sujetó del brazo, ya sabía que es lo que pensaba al mortal y tendría que aclarárselo—. Ichiru no es lo que piensas.

— A no entonces que debo pensar Ichijou, a ver déjame ver —dijo con sarcasmo—, mi novio está a medio vestir, excitado y sobre su compañero de cuarto que solo está en ropa interior y acostado en la cama ¡ah! y sonrojado, no Ichijou eso está más que claro y si esto fue en ese momento, quien sabe que harán los días enteros que comparten habitación —dijo enojado.

— Basta de una buena vez Ichiru, no es lo que piensas —dijo Takuma perdiendo la paciencia.

— Basta Takuma, ya para, mira no soy ningún estúpido, sé que ni siquiera sirvo para calentarte la cama pero no tenía que jugar conmigo, eso no fue justo — pronunció Ichiru dolido-

— No seas infantil Ichiru, ya me cansé de tus niñerías, no te entiendo, ¿qué más quieres de mí? Te he dado mi tiempo, mi paciencia que por cierto ya está llegando a su límite, mi amor y ahora ni siquiera confías en mí — señaló Takuma enojado.

— Yo no te pedí que soportaras a un niño como dices y la confianza tú la rompiste.

— Sabes una cosa — dijo Takuma tomándolo por los hombros—, yo no te he mentido en nada y nunca te eh engañado, te amo pero ya no... No es justo que no me dejes explicarte.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres explicar? Que como soy un humano solo te divertiste y prefieres a uno de tu especie, es eso o ni como para juguete sexual te sirvo — indicó enojado.

— Cállate — explotó el rubio y sin poder evitarlo lo aventó e Ichiru cayó al suelo—, eres un estúpido cazador. Me tienes arto, ya no te soporto —dijo muy dolido Takuma, él lo amaba y no era justo todo lo que le reprochaba.

Ichiru se levantó, miró a los ojos a Takuma vio como las lagrimas se asomaban por sus bellas esmeraldas y se sintió mal por ello, pero se sacudió al ropa y se fue sin mirar atrás y en un murmullo que Takuma oyó perfectamente dijo—. Es todo Takuma, has tu vida con Shiki, con alguien que si vale y no alguien como yo — y sin más salió corriendo y dejó a Takuma abatido.

Takuma no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Ichiru su niño había terminado con él. Pero no podía ser así, eso no era cierto, tenía que estar viviendo una pesadilla. _Dios esto duele en verdad_, el rubio creía que esta iba a ser una pelea más como las otras tantas que habían tenido últimamente… pero terminar, no, es definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

-0-

Zero y Kaname se encuentran hablando o más bien Kaname le estaba tratando de decir cómo mantener la calma, pero de un momento a otro se quedó callado porque sintió una opresión en el pecho, era por una tristeza ajena. Miró a Zero, pero este no parecía estar triste.

— ¿Qué pasa Kaname? —preguntó Zero en el cuerpo del castaño.

— No lo sé, siento tristeza pero no es mía —contestó confundido.

— Ichiru, es Ichiru —comentó Zero—, vamos a ver qué le pasa —pidió.

— Vamos —aceptó Kaname y salieron del dormitorio de la luna; comenzaron a buscar a Ichiru por los bosques pero no lo encontraban—. Tal vez está en el lago —comentó Kaname distraídamente.

— Vamos a ver, tengo un mal presentimiento —corrieron a velocidad vampírica hacia el lago.

-0-

Ichiru estaba a la orilla del lago, observando el agua; sabía que era profundo y allí podría morir tranquilamente y así desaparecería su dolor. Sí, lo mejor era morir, traicionó a su hermano lanzándole un hechizo, Takuma lo engañaba y ya no quería mas decepciones; se sentía tan mal por eso, quería morirse de una maldita vez. Ya no soportaba más y para dejar de sufrir, estaba adelante la solución, tirarse a la laguna y hundirse hasta el fondo, ahogarse y que nadie nunca lo encuentre.

Ichiru dio unos pasos para arrojarse al lago.

— No te atrevas a hacerlo —dijo Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname.

— Nii-san —contestó el peli plateado para luego correr a los brazos de su hermano que estaba en el cuerpo de Kaname. Comenzó a llorar.

Zero se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar consolar a su hermano gemelo. Lo abrazo e intentó acariciarle el cabello, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadora, y cuando se entere del culpable de que su lindo e inocente hermanito este así lo mataría lenta y agónicamente. No le importara quien sea, lo hará igual.

Kaname quedó pasmado y confuso ante la situación, Ichiru estaba abrazando a Zero. Está bien si ésta fuera una situación normal, no sería tan sorprendente pero el problema es que Zero está en su cuerpo; eso era lo extraño e Ichiru le dijo _nii-san_. ¿Ichiru sabe que Zero está en su cuerpo? Kaname no entendía el por qué pero puede haber dos posibles respuesta. La 1era.- Ichiru siente la presencia en su cuerpo, ó, la 2da y más lógica, es que ése niño fue el que provocó esta situación. Iría a matarlo ahora, pero en verdad se ve afectado por algo y se siente mal por el niño.

Kaname decidió que no podía quedarse con la duda para siempre, así que tenía que interrumpir la escena. ¡Claro! Que con calma y serenidad

— Ichiru-kun —llamó el purasangre.

— ¿Mm? —preguntó aun sollozando.

— ¿Tú sabes quién soy?

— Si, Ka... Kuran- sama —respondió abrazándose más a Zero.

— ¿Por qué lo sabes Ichi? —terminó por preguntar su gemelo frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque... —Ichiru bajó la mirada pensando que tal vez Zero lo odiaría—, porque... es mi culpa que ustedes estén así —confesó cerrando los parpados con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —Zero se sintió a punto de hiperventilar. Creía no oír lo que Ichiru había dicho, ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿Su propio hermano era el causante de su actual desdicha en el cuerpo de Kaname Kuran?

— Perdone... yo... yo no quería, Yuuki me convenció lo juro —indicó sin poder contener las lágrimas por el pánico.

— ¿Yuuki? —preguntaron Zero y Kaname al unisonó.

— Sí, pero... —Ichiru bajó la mirada, quizás Kaname si quería matarlo, y así su dolor desaparecería—: si quieres matarme Kaname-sama, aceptaré mi castigo.

— Eso no lo hará ¿Verdad Kaname? —lanzó una mirada seria y pétrea, la cual el vampiro interpretó como una peligrosa advertencia. El purasangre enjaulado retiró su atención sobre Zero, pasándola a su gemelo.

— Como digas, pero me tiene que dar una explicación más amplia. Empieza Ichiru —ordenó súbitamente haciendo gala de su aire ¿diplomático?

— Ichi dinos todo ¿sí? —pidió Zero Kiryû con más amabilidad en el tono de voz.

— Etto…, Yuuki me dijo que como ustedes dos pelean todo el día, ella tenía una solución viable para que dejaran de pelear. Yo le indiqué que no quería ayudarla, pero terminó convenciéndome. Luego me contó sobre lo del intercambio que había visto en un libro de cazadores que tenía Cross. Yo me negué, y ella me explicó que tal vez no funcionaba, yo después volví a aceptar. El conjuro se trataba que necesitábamos una foto de ustedes y nuestra sangre, hicimos el hechizo y al otro día me di cuenta dé, que ustedes ya estaban así. Fui a decirle a Yuuki. Ella se puso feliz, yo le manifesté que teníamos que deshacer la magia pero ella me respondió que ya no se podía...

— ¿Cómo que no se puede? — preguntó cortante Kaname. Ahora si empezando a enfadarse.

— L-Lo siento —se disculpó atropelladamente el peli-plateado.

— ¿Ichiru en verdad no se puede? ¿Nos quedaremos así para siempre? —quiso saber Zero sintiendo la angustia revolotear en lo más profundo de su ser. Si la respuesta era afirmativa, entonces la situación era peor de lo pensado.

— Ella me comentó que sólo se puede deshacer, cuando ustedes se entiendan mutuamente.

— Con lo cabezota que es tu hermano nunca va entender lo difícil que es ser yo —dijo Kaname serenamente.

— ¿A sí? Pues tú ni siquiera podrás utilizar mis poderes de cazador, idiota.

— ¡Ja! Como si tú supieras controlar mis poderes —aclaró arrogante mostrándole a Kiryû una sonrisa de auto eficiencia.

— Al menos puedo hacer algo —se apresuró a responderle en tono burlón, bajándole los humos a ése purasangre—. Y si me hieren me recupero rápido, mi cuerpo no. Ojalá te manden a una misión imbécil arrogante.

— Terco, cabezota idiota. Ojalá que a ti te llamen del consejo — señaló Kaname irritado por la personalidad del muchacho. Después, ambos hicieron un gesto lleno de desprecio, terminando marchándose cada uno por su lado.

Ichiru quedó mirando algo confuso a Zero y a Kaname. Sinceramente, no le importaba mucho la situación de ése par. Su intento de suicidio había sido frustrado y el valor lo había abandonado por completo; así que se fue a su habitación, para pensar en qué hacer.

Cuando llegó a su aposento, se acostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar. En ése instante, se empezaba a dar cuenta que parte del problema con Takuma lo había iniciado él. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, Takuma no lo hubiera traicionado si él hubiera sido completamente sincero y le hubiera confiado algunos de sus temores. Ya era tarde, no lo tenía a su lado. Podría escribirle una carta explicándole todo lo que le ha pasado y por qué nunca le dijo _te quiero_ ni nada de eso.

Aunque en el momento en qué la escriba, y se atreva a entregarla, él ya estará lejos de la academia. Aún no sabe a dónde se irá. Con que fuera bien lejos de la academia, sencillamente está bien. Si, definitivamente eso haría, escribiría una carta a Takuma y después se iría lejos. Posiblemente lograría indicarle a Yagari-sensei que si podía quedarse a vivir por un tiempo en su casa, que de seguro le respondería en afirmativa; al fin de cuenta es como su padre ¿no?  
Ichiru suspiró para luego levantarse. Se fue al baño a bañarse, se sacó la ropa, abrió la ducha y la reguló para que salga el agua tibia. Prontamente se metió a la bañera y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, dejando que se mezclara con sus lágrimas, después de unos segundos su mente comenzó a recordar cuando conoció a Takuma.

**Flash back**

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche y un niño de cabello plateado estaba sentado en la playa contemplando las estrellas.

Éste niño se llama Ichiru Kiryuu, estaba con depresión y quería estar solo. Recién había pasado una semana y dos días desde que encontró a su novio en la cama con otro y, desde esas palabras crueles que aun deambulan por su mente, aún le dolía todo lo que vio y escuchó. Dolía demasiado, _Dios, Demion me dijo "te amo" antes de que sucediera esto y yo también le profese amor le dije te amo._ Un maldito _Te amo_ se lo había dicho por primera vez y se lo pagó con un engaño. Un maldito engaño. Ése asqueroso bastardo y que no lo puede odiar porque lo ama, _maldición _si Ichiru sabe que lo ama y aunque solo tenga 15 años, bueno aún no tiene los 15 años pero solo falta un mes para que los cumpla, ese no es el tema, el tema aquí es que Ichiru está seguro que lo ama, _Tal vez fue mi culpa, nosotros si hicimos el amor bueno hemos tenido sexo pero yo era el que dominaba a Demion y no dejé que él me dominara pero es que yo… maldición fue mi culpa por eso me engañó, para buscar lo que yo no le di, demonios es mi culpa si tal vez yo lo hubiera dejado que me tomara él no me hubiera engañado, quizás aún esté con él pero… él me dijo que yo no servía como novio formal y que sólo servía para la cama. Por cierto, ni siquiera lo hacía bien. _Ichiru comenzó a llorar nuevamente y se abrazó a sí mismo, prometiéndose nunca más decir un _te amo_ a nadie excepto a Zero.

— Hola —dijo una voz alegre.

— Emm… —_ Diablos es un vampiro_—. No te daré mi sangre, te mataré antes que lo intentes — comentó aún mirando para otro lado.

— ¿Ehm? Oh, un cazador —exclamó sorprendido —, pero yo no quiero beber tu sangre, solo vine a ver qué te pasa, olí la sal en el aire y tú te ves triste.

— Estamos en la playa, el mar es salado, idiota.

— Pero tú estás triste —recalcó dando en el clavo.

Ichiru levantó la vista y vio a un niño vampiro que parecía de su edad. Era realmente hermoso, era rubio su cabello, un poco alborotado por el viento, ojos verdes, piel blanca pálida un poco más alto que él y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el cazador cuando reaccionó.

— Saber qué te pasa, estás llorando, pero antes, yo soy Takuma Ichijou, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— No… emm… Ichiru Kiryuu — por alguna razón no pudo negarse al darle su nombre.

— Y bien Ichiru-kun ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Sabes? Tus ojos están tristes, de seguro si tú estuvieras feliz, tus ojos serían hermosos aunque de por sí ya lo son — expresó con una sonrisa el vampiro.

— Realmente no te importa lo que me pasó —respondió un poco enojado al ver que el vampiro sonreía por todo.

— Bueno entonces deberías hablar con alguien para que tus ojos brillen y se vean hermosos, sabes, me gustan tus ojos, son de un color extraño pero a ti te viene bien.

— Mhm… ¿te gusto? — preguntó curioso el pequeño Kiryuu.

— Si, eres lindo — dijo el rubio y luego se vio rodeado por unos brazos — Mhm… — Takuma se sorprendió pero luego abrazó al niño—. Hey tranquilo ¿sí?

— ¿Tú… me matarás? — preguntó Ichiru mientras se acurrucaba en esos brazos cálidos. Se sentía seguro, pero tenía la esperanza que si lo matara -aunque dentro de él sabía-, ése vampiro era diferente. Sabía que no lo mataría.

— No lo hare, yo creo en la convivencia pacífica entre vampiros, humanos y cazadores —explicó mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ichiru.

Después de una hora Ichiru se quedó dormido en los brazos del noble.  
Takuma se dio cuenta que Ichiru se durmió y por alguna razón sintió que su corazón se calentó, se sentía feliz que ese niño confiaba en él.

Después de unas horas exactamente 3 horas, Ichiru abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba acostado arriba de alguien y con unos brazos cálidos rodeándolo.

— Hola, ya despertaste, que bueno que lo hiciste antes de que amanezca — comentó sonriente el rubio.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste? — preguntó el niño de ojos violetas mirando los ojos verdes.

— No podía dejarte solo durmiendo en una playa, donde podrían venir vampiros nivel E a matarte — respondió con una sonrisa acariciando los cabellos plateados.

— Gracias por cuidarme, Ta… Takuma… emm…

— Solo Takuma — respondió—; y de nada Ichiru-kun, ¿sabes Ichiru-kun? Yo quiero hacerte feliz.

— ¿Qué? — quedó confundido el niño de ojos amatista.

— Quiero que tus hermosos ojos violetas estén brillantes de felicidad — expresó abrazando al niño de cabello plateado.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, me cautivaste, prometo que te hare feliz y no dejaré que nada te entristezca — prometió el rubio.

— Eres demasiado directo, pero espero que lo logres —susurró.

— Lo haré.

**Fin flash back**

Ichiru sonrió nostálgico ante sus recuerdos, nunca se va arrepentir de haber conocido a Takuma. Él, de apoco logró regresarle su felicidad y borrar a Demion de su mente y corazón; pero ahora le borró la felicidad regresándolo a la oscuridad de la depresión.

Otra vez lo traicionaron o tal vez no, ya no lo sabe, lo único que sabe es que ya es demasiado tarde para regresar, _Él me prometió que me iba a ser feliz, me mintió, pero es mi culpa, tal vez si yo le hubiese dicho ese "te amo" que muchas veces me guarde por miedo o al menos contarle lo que me pasó, pero, no, soy un estúpido cobarde y la palabra "te amo" la prohibí en mi vocabulario._

Ichiru suspiró y luego salió de la ducha, no se secó porque la verdad no le interesaba estar mojado. Fue a su cuarto y se tiró desnudo y empapado a su cama aún llorando, y decidió que mañana escribiría esa carta y luego llamaría a su sensei y le preguntaría si puede vivir con él. Lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

**continuara...**

* * *

hola si me dolió mucho escribir esto pero tenia que hacerlo creo, bueno no todo siempre es felicidad ¿no? etto espero sus **reviews** díganme que les pareció el capitulo si quieren matarme bueno les digo que si lo hacen no sabrán que mas pasara jeje... aunque en el otro capitulo si me querrán matar en fin besos cuídense y nos leemos ^^ también recibo ideas jeje...

**¿reviews** _¿merezco algunos?_


	7. Se destruyo todo parte II

hola hola a todos ^^ etto... lo se me demore mucho en actualizar gomen ne espero que me perdón T.T no fue mi intención pero estoy en crisis de inspiración y nada de lo que escribo me gusta T.T es frustrante y entenderé si no les gusta el capitulo porque lo que es yo nunca me quede tranquila con lo que escribí y aun sigo inconforme T.T en fin espero que les guste besos y cuídense mucho y **Darthmocy **me ayudo mucho ^^ y bueno ahora los dejo para leer ^^ etto... muchas gracias a las personas que me leen este y los demás fic ^^ y por sus reviews también ^^...

**Izhyoh:** hola que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ^^ espero que este también te guste ^^ etto gracias por tu comentario y perdón si te deprimí no fue mi intención ^^ espero que te guste el capitulo te dejo cuídate mucho y nos leemos ^^ besos ^^

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: **hola n.n etto... perdon no fue mi intencion hacer llorar pero era el fin del capitulo jeje... etto... gracias por tu comentario ^^ etto... y takuma e ichiru tal vez solo tal vez no vuelvan a estar juntos T.T jeje... eso lo estoy viendo xd... y lo de kaname y zero te digo que etto... se destruye su relacion tambien la poca confianza en fin mejor no te adelanto nada te dejo cuidate y nos leemos besos ^^ espero te guste el capitulo.

**FchanHatake: **hola ^^ etto... que te puedo decir yo también estoy triste por mi pobre ichiru y seguirá sufriendo T.T pero no es mi intención lo juro (ichiru: mentira le gusta hacerme sufrir T.T) cállate ichi ¬.¬ no me gusta hacerte sufrir lo juro... en lo que íbamos etto... que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que te guste este también ^^ etto y lo de kaname y zero... a yo los amo a los dos pero ten por seguro que mi ichiru no es el único que sufre muajaja (risa malvada) y lo de shiki bueno yo te explico, lo que pasa es que shiki al ver a takuma deprimido quería animarlo un poco y la mejor idea que tuvo fue modelarle lo ultimo que llego de la agencia... y bueno después takuma quiso jugarle una pequeña broma y fue algo comprometedora y justo llego mi lindo ichiru y malinterpreto las cosas y eso paso, no se si me hice entender. bueno te dejo cuídate y nos leemos besos espero te guste este capitulo ^^

**Vero: **hola ^^ etto... que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ^^emm... que mas bueno si mi bebe a sufrido mucho y seguirá sufriendo, y lo de la playa no se fue algo que se me ocurrió xd y lo de kaname y zero (suspiro) los amo a ambos xd emm... perdón perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar en verdad no es mi intención pero como explique la falta de inspiración y confianza y ... no se gomen ne ^^ etto cuídate mucho besos y nos leemos espero te guste el capitulo ^^

**Yuuniie Kuran:** hola ^^ gracias por comentar ^^ etto si fue algo triste el capitulo anterior y creo que este le sigue con lo mismo jeje... (risa nerviosa) etto... espero que te guste el capitulo besos y nos leemos cuidate y gracias por los ánimos ^^

**HimeKurai: **etto... hola gracias por el comentario ^^ emm... que bueno que te entretienen los capítulos ^^ y que te guste como manejo la relación de kana y zero... pero mi ichi no es emo TTwTT en verdad no lo es solo que le han pasado muchas cosas luego entenderas en el capitulo 8 de porque reacciono asi cuando vio a shiki y takuma... jeje... pero claramente respeto tu opinion ^^ etto... que mas bueno lo se me demore mucho gomen ne TTwTT etto falta de inspiración jeje... que mas te digo espero que te guste el capitulo besos y nos leemos cuidate ^^

**vampire kinght no me pertenece TTwTT yo quiero a zero e ichiru, kaname y takuma y todos TTwTT pero no se puede...**

_cursiva pensamientos ^^_

perdón por la falta de ortografía

ahora si sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilos ^^

**

* * *

**

**Aprendiendo a conocerte.**

**Cap.7: Se destruyo todo (parte II)**

Zero que está atrapado en el cuerpo del purasangre se dirigió al dormitorio de la luna y se encerró en el cuarto del purasangre, estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a Kaname. _Argg ese maldito sangre pura ¿Qué se cree?, si acá el cabezota es él y su estúpida arrogancia de yo sé hacer todo y puedo hacer todo lo que se me venga en gana argg… lo odio, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. _El cazador se acostó en la cama. _Aunque no voy a negar que tiene un cuerpo maravilloso y sus ojos, su boca argg… pero ¿Qué estoy pensando?... vamos Zero sácalo de tu mente solo unos minutos y piensa en otra cosa, algo como ¿Quién fue el imbécil que hizo sufrir a Ichiru? Si porque mi pequeño hermano no lloraría así por su travesura. _ Ya que su gemelo estaba destrozado tal como hace dos años atrás cuando descubrió que Demion lo engaño… _engañar… oh si Takuma le hizo algo así a Ichiru lo matare juro que lo matare lenta y agónicamente, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a mi pequeño hermano?  
_Zero solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió otra presencia en su cuarto, miro para ver quién era y luego suspiro frustrado.

-0-

El sangre pura esta maldiciendo a Zero mientras se encamina al cuarto del peli plateado. _¿Quién se cree que es ese cabezota? Solo es un cazador, claro que no tiene problemas, por Dios lo único que hace es matar y desafiar a los vampiros eso no es tan difícil, argg… tonto, tonto, tonto. _Kaname se dio cuenta que iba caminando al cuarto de Zero para dormir pero recordó que ese cuarto era muy pequeño y definitivamente no es de su gusto, así que decidió dirigirse a su verdadero cuarto, al fin de cuentas es suyo, Zero no podrá echarlo de allí.

Cuando llego afuera de su cuarto escalo por la pared y entro por la ventana y allí vio a su cuerpo que estaba poseído por el peli plata y vio que lo miro frustrado y luego esos ojos exigían una explicación.

— Ya te dije que no me gusta tu cuarto, así que dormiré aquí — dijo el castaño y se acostó en la cama.

— ¿Y a mí qué?, vete de aquí — ordeno Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname.

— No pienso irme este es mi cuarto no el tuyo ¿por qué no te vas tú?

— Porque es el cuarto de tu cuerpo no el tuyo así que vete tú maldito arrogante.

— No me iré— dijo Kaname y se aferro a las sabanas.

— Te echare con sabanas y todo VETE, quiero estar solo

— Y yo quiere estar en mi cuarto con mi cama y mis cosas — respondió el sangre pura.

— Ya te dije que no es tu cuarto, ni tu cama, ni tus cosas, son las cosas de tu cuerpo y yo estoy en el.

— Arrgg porque tienes que ser así de... estúpido — gruño Kaname

— No lo soy, vete — Zero comenzó a empujar a Kaname fuera de la cama pero por alguna extraña razón los dos terminaron en el piso uno encima del otro y con las sabanas enredadas en sus cuerpo y con las almohadas encima de ellos y a sus lados-

— Ves lo que haces Zero — reclamo el castaño — pero no me iré

— No fue mi culpa, fue la tuya tonto te dije que te fueras y eres un terco que no hace caso, estúpido

— Vaya quien lo dice, si tu eres el terco que nunca hace caso, cabezota — insulto el castaño y luego los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y lentamente los dos se acercaron y sin poder evitarlo se besaron con pasión. Después de un rato y de varios besos y caricias ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos en el suelo abrazándose.

-.-

Al día siguiente Zero despertó primero, sentía unos brazos cálidos rodeándole la cintura, sabia de quien se trataba, _Kaname,_ sonrió y se acurruco mas en esos hermosos brazos y sin poder evitarlo miro el rostro durmiente, _su_ rostro durmiente y el cuerpo de Kaname en el cual está ahora comenzó a reaccionar ante esa imagen, Zero nublado por el placer beso esos labios y luego sintió como el beso le era respondido, después de unos segundos más, profundizaron el contacto y solo se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta.

— Grandioso despertar — comento Kaname con una sonrisa-

— Mm…— asintió — diablos, debemos estar separados Kaname- comento el cazador.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido mostrando su total desacuerdo con ello.

— ¿Cómo que porque? Tu cuerpo desea mi cuerpo, tu cuerpo está ardiendo en pasión — Zero expreso-

— Mm… tu cuerpo también desea el mío y también está ardiendo en deseo —comento.

— Exacto, por eso no podemos estar juntos, hay que esperar a que regresemos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos y ver si aun nos sentimos así — dedujo el peli plata.

— ¿Y si es así? ¿Si aun nuestros cuerpos se desean? — Pregunto el sangre pura.

— No lo sé — respondió afligido el cazador

— ¿Haremos el amor? — Kaname pregunto — créeme, te deseo, quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez en la cama, en el baño, la cocina, el suelo donde sea solo quiero poseerte y escucharte gritar mi nombre, gemir y gemir de placer y hacértelo hasta que ninguno de los dos podamos mas — dijo seriamente.

Zero quedo sin hablaba con los ojos como platos y mas que sonrojado lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Kaname, nunca se imagino que ese sangre pura le digiera esas cosas a él, Dios él ni siquiera se encuentra atractivo, y bueno la verdad también desea hacer esas cosas con el castaño pero… Zero comenzó a imaginarse a Kaname besándolo acariciándolo por todo el cuerpo, masturbándolo, y finalmente penetrándolo y los dos jadeando de placer. El peli plata movió su cabeza negativamente para borrar esas imágenes eróticas de su mente.

— ¿Por qué niegas con la cabeza? Dime que no lo deseas— dijo el sangre pura.

— Hm… cállate Kaname— dijo sonrojado aun no se le podía pasar ese sonrojo — mejor levántate y ve a bañarte para que des las rondas— pidió el cazador-

— Emm… ¿Por qué tengo que darlas yo? — pregunto curioso-

— Porque Ichiru no las dará ¿no recuerdas como estaba ayer? de seguro aun siente tristeza incluso yo en tu cuerpo la siento, es fuerte demasiado fuerte, ese maldito de Ichijou daño a mi hermano y créeme que lo matare — dijo con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué piensas que fue Takuma? — pregunto Kaname incauto-

— No importa, por favor ve a dar las rondas y vigila cuando salga la clase nocturna — pidió el peli plata.

— ¿Obtengo algo a cambio? — pregunto con deseo y vio como Zero se volvió a sonrojar, ¡ah! Como le gusta esa reacción del cazador.

— Sí, que no mate a tu hermana por hacernos esto — respondió.

— Eso no vale, porque yo no mate a tu hermano así que estamos a mano, tendrás que darme otra cosa — comento.

— ¿Qué cosa quieres? — pregunto dudoso.

Kaname sonrió y beso los labios que tenia ante sus ojos, el beso fue dulce y delicadamente y después de unos segundos pidió permiso para profundizarlo y se lo dieron así que así lo hizo, profundizo el contacto y saboreo esa deliciosa boca y después se separaron por la falta de aire y Kaname comenzó a acariciar el rostro sonrojado.

— Ahora me baño y voy ayudar a Yuuki a controlar a esas locas — expreso.

— Está bien, yo iré a buscar tu uniforme de la clase del día para que te cambies

— Gracias Zero.

-o-

Ichiru despertó alrededor de las once de la mañana, pero no se levanto, una no se sentía de ánimo y echaba de menos a Takuma y la otra razón es que se siente enfermo, eso debe haber sido por haberse quedado dormido desnudo y mojado, estuvo en la cama durante horas ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y no se había levantado solo se acurruco en la cama como si fuera lo único que tuviera que hacer tampoco se ha vestido, su mente había pensado todo el día en cómo empezar la dichosa carta pero ahora prefiere llamar a su sensei y pedirle vivir con él, ya no quiere estar más en la academia, tenía demasiados recuerdos en este lugar y ahora no quería recordar.

Ichiru se levanto y fue a su baño, decidió que era bueno darse un baño y luego ir a la oficina del director y llamar a Yagari sensei.

- o-

Takuma esta acostado en su cama sabía que tenía que levantarse para ir a clases y mantener a los estudiantes controlados pero su pecho le duele tanto. Dios había perdido a Ichiru, había terminado con su niño y todo por querer jugarle una broma a Shiki. _Dios compadécete de mí, quiero a Ichiru lo quiero a mi lado por siempre._

— Takuma— llamo el pelirrojo— se que estas triste porque tú e Ichiru-kun terminaron por mi culpa…

— No fue tu culpa Shiki no te preocupes— expreso el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna.

— Mmm… ¿iras a clases? — pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo.

— Sí, debo controlar a la clase nocturna— respondió ausente el rubio.

— Mm… porque no le dejas eso a Kaname-sama— sugirió el pelirrojo.

— No te puedo decir el porqué no — respondió, luego se paro y fue al baño, se saco su pijama y se metió a la ducha para bañarse y llorar tranquilo. Abrió la ducha y dejo caer el agua sobre su cuerpo y luego se dejo vencer por el dolor y lloro como si no existirá el mañana, quería a Ichiru con él, Dios echaba de menos a su pequeño — Ichiru — dijo en un jadeo de dolor.

-o-

Ichiru después de bañarse se seco y se puso ropa salió de su habitación y fue a la oficina del director, llego y entro, ahí estaba ese señor, el director Cross.

— Ichiru kun hijo viniste a visitar a tu padre— dijo Cross y comenzó a hacer su show.

— Hm… me empresta el teléfono, mi celular esta sin saldo y necesito hablar con Yagari sensei— expreso fríamente el peli plateado más de lo acostumbrado.

— Claro hijo mío, llama— contesto.

— Me podría dejar solo, es algo privado— pidió el cazador.

— Mi hijo no confía en mí— lloriqueo el director.

— Por favor— pidió el menor— me duele la cabeza, no quiero escuchar sus escándalos

— ¿Hijo mío te siente bien? — Pregunto serio el director y luego se paro y toco la frente al pequeño Kiryuu— hijo tienes fiebre— comenzó a correr por toda la habitación.

— Ya, no es nada, me puede dejar de llamar por teléfono— pidió irritado.

— Está bien hijo— Cross se fue lloriqueando de la sala, algo preocupado por Ichiru que sus ojos demostraban tristeza y soledad.

Ichiru suspiro irritado, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su sensei, pero nadie contesto, chasqueo los dientes y luego volvió a marcar el número espero y espero hasta que escucho la voz que esperaba.

— Sensei— pronuncio el peli plateado.

— _¿Qué pasa Ichiru?_ — pregunto el cazador mayor.

— Yo… mm… sabe ya no soporto estar mas en la academia, Cross está loco, no me da mi espacio y no me deja entrenar como yo quiero — mintió descaradamente.

— _¿y qué me dices a mi mocoso?_ — pregunto Yagari.

— Que emm… ¿puedo irme a vivir con usted solo por un tiempo? — pregunto.

— _¿Por qué?_ — pregunto.

— Ya le dije necesito entrenar mas y Cross no me deja y es insoportable, ya no lo soporto, por favor déjeme vivir con usted un tiempo será solo por un tiempo lo juro luego me iré a otro país u otro lugar — dijo el peli plateado.

— _Está bien te iré a buscar en 3 horas, espero que estés listo_— ordeno Yagari, solo había aceptado porque quiere saber la verdad de porque Ichiru ya no quiere estar en la academia y porque tenía esa voz quebrada y lo de irse a otro país no lo dejara en absoluto.

— Gracias sensei, estaré listo en 3 horas lo prometo— Ichiru colgó y salió de la oficina y fue a su habitación y comenzó a escribir la dichosa carta.

-0-

Kaname termino de bañarse y salió con solo una toalla tapándolo y vio a Zero que le tendía el uniforme de la clase diurna y miraba para otro lado, el castaño sonrió y se acerco a su cuerpo, lo empujo a la cama, se subió encima del y comenzó a besarlo con deseo, sintió como el cazador respondió y el beso se profundizo, las caricias comenzaron a nacer, primero eran caricias inocentes pero después dejaron de serlo y sus caricias fueron más intimas y poco a poco los dos estaban jadeando llenos de placer.

— Zero, mi cuerpo desea tu cuerpo ¿no?- pregunto-

— Si - susurro-

— Sabes, conozco mi cuerpo se cómo podría liberar todo ese deseo — ronroneo sensualmente— ¿quieres intentarlo? — pregunto-

— Con una condición— dijo, Zero ya sabía lo que Kaname tenía en mente y agradecía que él fuera el que dio el primer pasó-

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto-

— Que no me penetres- expreso con sus ojos llenos de placer-

— No pensaba hacerlo- expreso y luego se deshizo del pijama que andaba trayendo Zero y le saco el bóxer y él se saco la toalla.

Kaname y Zero se encontraba desnudos en la enorme cama, observando esperando a que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso, así que el purasangre beso los labios del prefecto y bajo su mano por todo el costado causándole escalofríos al peli plata, quien gimió de placer y se sonrojo, lo abrazo y giro con él para que ambos quedaran de lado observándose, estudiando cada facción del rostro del otro.

Kaname acaricio su propio rostro pero había algo diferente, era el alma de Zero lo que sentía, era algo que no entendía pero que disfrutaba su mano libre acaricio cada centímetro de piel haciendo que esta se estremeciera, su mano llego a la altura de su hombría y al tocarla el mismo sintió placer y quería que Zero sintiera la misma conexión que él, así que tomo la mano del cazador y la dirigió igualmente a ese punto para que sintiera la conexión que había entre ambos, pudo notar que el peli plata estaba rojo como un tomate.

Zero nunca en su vida había tocado el cuerpo de otro hombre, es mas nunca se había tocado así mismo, pero cuando toco a su propio cuerpo allí sintió placer mucho placer era algo raro pero deliciosamente excitante y por el hecho de que era la mano de Kaname quien lo hacía y sin poder controlarse gimió de placer, un placer puro, un placer inocente y susurro el nombre de Kaname

El castaño está sumergido en las sensaciones que despiertan en su cuerpo las caricias inexpertas de Zero pero su cuerpo desea algo mas y sabe que dentro de poco Zero tendrá la misma necesidad, así fue como a su mente llegaron las imágenes que vio en los mangas de Takuma y comenzó a hacer movimientos más atrevidos, empezó hacer un movimiento de sube y baja en el miembro de su compañero quien gimió de placer y luego lo apretó un poco haciendo que el otro se retuerza de éxtasis.

— Zero — lo llamo Kaname — tócame por favor — suplico con voz ahogada -

Zero perdido en el éxtasis y las sensaciones movió sus caderas dentro de lo posible y rozo a Kaname, beso su cuello, lo lamio y juego con sus colmillos hasta que lo oyó gemir en agonía y decidió hacerle lo mismo, tocar y apretar el miembro de su compañero haciéndole rogar por mas y mas rápido, así estuvieron en su juego erótico y sensual hasta que sus cuerpo ya no podían mas, Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname sabía que estaba llegando al límite, Kaname se lo estaba bombeando más rápido que antes y el estaba tratando de llevar el mismo ritmo.

Kaname sabía que estaba por llegar al clímax le faltaba poco muy poco y Zero lo estaba tocando muy bien y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, por ello no podía dejar de gemir el nombre de Zero, en verdad lo está disfrutando más que cuando el mismo se había hecho esto, ahora era mucho más delicioso.

Los dos no podían parar de gemir el nombre del otro y ya no podían parar de estremecerse de placer falta muy poco era cuestión de minutos para que los dos llegaran al más ansiado clímax, ambos dieron un grito lleno de placer y llegaron al clímax y los espasmos de placer no paraban en el cuerpo de ambos.

-0-

Después de que Kaname y Zero terminaron sus actividades el castaño se baño y luego el peli plata lo echo para que comenzara hacer las rondas y bueno a Kaname no le quedo de otra y se fue, posterior a eso Zero se baño y bajo junto a las sanguijuelas (amigos de Kaname) y miro a Takuma que estaba con la mirada perdida, ahora el cazador se iba a vengar por lo que le haya hecho a Ichiru le haría la vida de cuadritos por hacer sufrir a su lindo hermano.

— Kaname- sama— llamo el rubio de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Zero en el cuerpo del castaño-

— ¿Por qué ayer no fue a clases? — pregunto con respeto el noble-

— No te importa— fue la seca respuesta del cazador.-

— Mis disculpas Kaname- sama.

-0-

Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero se puso delante de las gritonas de la clase diurna y ya estaban gritando como locas y sus oídos dolían y mucho, miro a las gritonas y le frunció el ceño y con ese gesto logro callar y se felicito mentalmente, después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a salir la clase nocturna.

Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname iba a la cabeza y se dio cuenta que tal como lo dijo su hermano no había ido a hacer la guardia bueno no lo culpa ayer en la noche estaba destrozado _maldito Ichijou le hare la vida de cuadritos ahora algo bueno que tenga que estar en el cuerpo de Kaname._ Zero sonrió con malicia y paso por al lado de Kaname pero no lo miro porque sabía que se sonrojaría y eso ahora no era bueno. Zero siguió caminando junto a la clase nocturna y llegaron en donde la clase nocturna tienen sus clases. Todos entraron y se sentaron es sus asiento y Zero también.

— Ichijou acércate por favor — dijo Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname-

— Si Kaname sama — respondió Takuma -

— Necesito que te sientes aquí — dijo señalando el asiento a su lado –

Después de que el profesor entro noto algo raro Kaname sama siempre está solo en su lugar y ahora Ichijou está junto a él.

— Ichijou necesito que tomes los apuntes, gracias

Takuma se le quedo viendo con cara de ¿_qué te pasa_? pero solo respondió con un ´´_si Kaname sama´´_

Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname no dejaba a Takuma concentrarse distrayéndolo muy sutilmente, hasta que:

— Ichijou-san, — llamo el profesor — se le hace aburrida mi clase

— No sensei — dijo un sonrojado Takuma -

— Pues espero que preste atención — regaño el sensei -

Todos estaban casi con la boca abierta jamás lo habían retado delante de toda la clase

— Takuma tengo sed, puedes traerme un vaso con comprimidos — pidió Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname

— ¿Es en serio? — pregunto un poco molesto -

— Estoy esperando— fue todo lo que dijo con el tono más formal que pudo -

Takuma pidió permiso para salir y regresar con lo solicitado, al salir trato de calmarse un poco, Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname se estaba tomando muchas libertades, - gruño el noble - cuando regreso a la clase ya había terminado y era una de sus favoritas y ahora estaban en la residencia de la luna, y Zero aun no se tomaba el vaso de comprimidos que le pidió.

— ¿Kaname-sama no se va a tomar lo que me pido? — Pregunto molesto Takuma, había perdido su clase favorita por nada-

— No, ya no tengo sed. Vamos necesito que me ayudes con el guardarropa, y a ordenar los papeles de mi escritorio

Takuma no estaba de humor y esto era el colmo

— No — fue todo lo que dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los otros lo oyeran— no quiero — y se dio al media vuelta-

Zero lo miro fijamente

— Detente inmediatamente Ichijou, creo que no oí bien tu respuesta

— Escuchaste bien, no quiero ayudarte en eso, arréglatelas solo no te costara nada

Zero lo quedo mirando con frialdad y pensó por una milésima de segundo que haría Kaname en su lugar se supone que no le puedes contestar de mala forma a un sangre pura y tampoco se le puede negar algo, así que un sangre pura le pegaría una bofetada al que le respondiera y así lo haría ahora, Zero se puso delante de Takuma y le pego una bofetada al rubio de ojos verdes delante de todos dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

— Fuera todos menos tú Ichijou— ordeno Zero en el cuerpo del castaño-

Todos se miraron y salieron a excepción de Shiki y Rima que miraban a su amigo, pero Zero los miro con frialdad y tuvieron que salir junto con los demás.

-0-

Ichiru termino la carta y también sus maletas y de seguro su sensei no tardaría en llegar y tenía que estar en la entrada con todas sus cosas para que nadie se entere que se va de la academia, pero primero ira a dejar la carta, se la tiene que pasar a alguien que sea cercano a Takuma alguien como _´´Shiki´´_ hizo una mueca cuando pensó en el pelirrojo pero ya no importaba tenía que dejársela a él. El peli plata miro la hora, se supone que a estas horas los alumnos de la clase nocturna están en la residencia de la luna tomando uno de sus descansos así que el cazador salió de la residencia del sol y se dirigió a la residencia de la luna se fue rápido porque necesita hacer esto en menos de 15 minutos.

Cuando llego a las afuera de la residencia de la luna vio a todos los vampiros afuera hablando quien sabe de que, realmente no le interesaba, se dirigió a la puerta y allí vio a Rima y al pelirrojo, lo miro con odio por unos momentos pero luego se olvido de ello y se acerco a él.

— Shiki— llamo el peli plateado-

— Ichiru kun, si buscas a Takuma…

— No lo busco— dijo con frialdad— te buscaba a ti

— Oh, si es por lo de ayer…

— No es por eso, ya no me interesa tú e Ichijou pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana, si quieren acuéstense, báñense juntos o hagan lo que más le guste ya no importa, solo entrégale esto a tu amigo, a Ichijou sempai por favor— pidió tratando de ser amable-

— Claro, pero yo y Takuma no…

— No me importa, solo entrégasela en una hora por favor- pidió-

— Está bien ¿pero porque en una hora? — pregunto el pelirrojo-

— Porque si, no preguntes tanto — dijo y luego dio media vuelta-

— Ichiru kun, yo y Takuma…

— Te dije que no me importa en absoluto— dijo y se fue del lugar, se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación-

Cuando llego a su cuarto tomo sus maletas y salió de su pieza miro para todos lados para no encontrarse a nadie cuando salió de la residencia fue directo a la entrada de la academia para esperar a su sensei que viniera por él, cuando llego a la entrada se quedo allí parado esperando a su sensei.

Aun se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza y no se le pasaba el dolor y la fiebre no sabe si se le paso y se siente mareado. Después de esperar unos 10 min llego su sensei.

— Hola sensei— saludo el menor-

— Hola Ichiru, ¿te pasa algo? — Pregunto el mayor-

— No— respondió y luego se dirigió al auto de su maestro y dejo su equipaje alli— ¿nos podemos ir?- pregunto-

— ¿No te despidieras de alguien? — Pregunto Yagari-

— No, solo lléveme, quiero estar lejos de todos y que nadie se entere por favor— pidió con cara de cachorro-

— Está bien Ichiru vámonos

— Gracias papá— Ichiru se subió al auto de Yagari y el cazador mayor también se subió y se fueron-

-0-

Después que todos se fueron Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname solo estaba observando a Takuma que lo miraba enojado, se notaba que no era su amigo, Kaname jamás le hubiera pegado a él delante de todos ni le hubiera pedido esas estupidez, Zero se había pasado y mucho.

— No me hables así Ichijou — dijo Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname

— ¿Por qué no Kaname sama? — Dijo Takuma con sarcasmo— ambos sabemos que no eres Kaname, así que deja de actuar así conmigo — gruño lo más tranquilamente posible Takuma -

Zero se quedo helado, ósea que sus suposiciones eran acertadas, Takuma lo sabía

— Y como lo sabes - pregunto Zero -

— Kiryuu me lo dijo — nombro a su ex amante por su apellido-

Zero quedo mirando fríamente a Takuma, ahora estaba más seguro que Takuma le hizo algo malo a su hermano y tiene que averiguar que es.

— Muy bien dejemos de fingir ahora respóndeme sanguijuela ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

— No me hables así — trato de tranquilizarse

— Habla — dijo Zero enojándose y su aura se empezaba a expandir -

— Yo no le hice nada, es él el que mal interpreta las cosas, y no me dejo explicarle nada, esta así desde que hizo el maldito hechizo junto con Yuuki - sama

— No te creo, que le hiciste, seguramente eres igual que su ex pareja verdad — gruño Zero — ese malnacido lo engaño con otro y le dijo cosas desagradables -

— Yo… — trato de hablar Takuma –

— Te lo advierto Takuma que no me entere que lo engañaste porque ni Kaname te podrá salvar — sentencio Zero — mi hermano es una gran persona y que le digan que no sirve ni para la cama después de profesarle amor a ese maldito hijo de perra no fue justo, así que ya estas advertido— gruño y miro con odio a Takuma-

— Pero yo le hice nada él se enojo por un mal entendido y no tienes derecho a meterte en nuestra vida — dijo firmemente el rubio, estaba tan molesto por todo que no estaba midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos -

— Me meto porque es mi hermano y si al pobre inútil casi lo mato tu no serás la excepción créeme — le dijo sujetándolo por el saco del uniforme -

Estaban en eso cuando entro Kaname

— ¿Qué sucede Kuran? — dijo Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero, fingiendo -

— Nada que te importe es un asunto entre Ichijou y yo, además el sabe lo del hechizo — musito enojado –

— Pero esa no es razón para que lo mates Zero, suéltalo ahora— ordenó Kaname-

— No quiero, ya te dije que no es tu asunto

— Zero suéltalo él es mi amigo, no me importa tu asunto con él, solo suéltalo ya

— Grr…— Zero miro enojado a Kaname y soltó a Takuma-

— Takuma puedes irte— dijo el sangre pura en el cuerpo del peli plateado-

— Gracias Kaname— agradeció y salió de la residencia de la luna enojado-

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Zero?— pregunto molesto-

— Nada que te importe, Kaname, no soporto a tu amigo, lo matare- dijo enfadado-

— No me importa que no lo soportes y si quieres matarlo no lo harás mientras estés en mi cuerpo, de todas maneras no te permitiré que lo dañes, el es mi amigo— sentencio-

— Yo no te volveré hacer caso Kaname

— No me vuelvas hablar así Zero— dijo enojado el sangre pura— recuerda que no eres nadie, no porque estés en mi cuerpo vales algo entiendes, tu solo eres un ex humano— expreso-

— Emm...- Zero lo miro dolido, le dolió todo lo que le dijo Kaname-

El cazador en el cuerpo de Kaname se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Kaname lo detuvo bruscamente del brazo

— No me des la espalda cuando te hablo Kiryuu — gruño Kaname con los ojos rojos por la ira -

— Suéltame — pero Kaname no le hizo caso — ahora — susurro peligrosamente y al ver que Kaname no lo soltaba empezó a expandir su aura, los vidrios explotar y al castaño le empezó a faltar el aire por la fuerza que Zero está emanando y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un derechazo -

Zero quedo mirando a Kaname que lo había golpeado y le saco sangre, ahora si se tenía que ir y no porque quiera matar a Kaname sino porque quiere llorar se siente traicionado por Kaname, se siente usado por el sangre pura, necesita irse ante de quebrarse delante de ese…

El peli plata se soltó bruscamente del agarre y se fue a velocidad vampírica del lugar.

Después de unos segundos entraron Ruka y Aidou y miraron acusatoriamente a Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kaname sama? — Preguntaron los dos juntos elevando su aura-

— Déjenme en paz— dijo Kaname con calma-

— No, maldito ex humano tú no eres nada, ¿Qué le hiciste a Kaname sama? Responde— dijo Ruka-

Kaname ignoro a Ruka e iba a seguir a Zero para pedirle perdón pero Ruka tomo el brazo del cuerpo de Zero y lo obligo a mirarla.

— Ruka suelta al prefecto— pidió Kain con diplomacia que había entrado hace unos segundos al lugar— ¿estás bien Zero? — pregunto el vampiro controlador del fuego cuando Ruka lo soltó.

-0-

Takuma salió enfadado de la residencia de la luna y allí vio a Shiki y Rima que más que seguro lo estaban esperando, intento relajarse porque no se iba a vengar con la rubia y el pelirrojo ellos son sus amigos y que se preocupan por él. Respiro hondo y miro a Senri que lo miraba preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien Takuma? — Pregunto el menor-

— Si gracias Shiki, ahora quiero estar solo así que por favor…

— Espera, esto lo trajo Ichiru y me dijo que te lo pasara— dijo el pelirrojo mostrando la carta-

— ¿Y porque no me la paso él? — Pregunto en un gruñido-

— Bueno yo creo que porque tú estabas ocupado— dijo el vampiro-

— O porque no te la quería entregar el mismo, ya que le pidió a Shiki que te la entregara en una hora— dijo rima-

— Mm… Ichiru es un cobarde— dijo enojado y tomo la carta de las manos de Shiki-

— O estaba enfermo y se había escapado de Cross para traer la carta— dijo la rubia-

— ¿Enfermo? ¿Por qué dices eso? Ayer estaba bien— dijo un poco preocupado-

— Sí Rima tiene razón, el parecía enfermo, tenía la cara roja y los ojos se les veía afiebrado

— ¿Estás seguro Shiki?

— Si eso creo— respondió-

— Mm… ok, ahora quiero estar solo me voy— Takuma se fue del lugar.

Se fue perdiendo en el bosque, la verdad al principio no quería leer la carta pero ahora le pico la curiosidad y quería leerla pero necesita un lugar más privado y aparte no cree que le cause daño leer la dichosa carta y lo otro ¿Por qué le pidió a Shiki que se la entregara después de una hora? Era extraño pero no importa

Después de caminar y caminar llego a un árbol grande lo trepo y se sentó en una de las ramas, le gustaba ese árbol por eso eligió ese, le gusta porque allí Ichiru con el mm… bueno empezaron sus acercamientos más intensos las caricias y ya la verdad allí lo hicieron por primera vez y fue maravilloso. Takuma sacudió su cabeza para no recordar nada ahora no era el momento de recordar sus memorias con Ichiru ahora tenía que leer la carta que le escribió. El rubio suspiro y abrió el sobre dentro venia por lo menos dos hojas o tal vez mas ahora no quería contar cuantas venían así que mejor comenzó a leer.

* * *

hola ^^ ¿que tal el capitulo? espero que les haya gustado ^^ ¿merezco algún **reviews**? _etto recibo de todos, sugerencia, amenazas, tomatazos, ideas y sus lindos comentarios jeje... _

les tengo una pregunta ¿quieren saber lo que dice la carta de ichiru? si quieren saberlo haganmelo saber, esta escrita pero no se si quieren leerla aunque ahí sale porque ichiru no decía el te amo a takuma... si no quieren leerla planeo otro capitulo para el 8 etto... besos cuídense y nos leemos

**¿reviews?**


	8. La cartadestruido

**hola a todos ^^ **primero que nada perdón perdón por demorarme tanto pero no me maten porque si lo hacen no sabrán el fin de la historia lalalal... no en verdad perdón pero no me gustaba el final del capitulo ahora esta algo mejor pero aun sigue sin gustarme pero es esto o no se cuando vuelva a actualizar jeje... y bueno eso que mas ahora si no se cuando vuelva a actualizar jeje... estoy algo mm... como decirlo atorada si eso jeje bueno como siempre **darthmocy **me ayudo mucho n.n etto creo que solo eso besos y cuidense n.n

**Izhyoh: **hola hola n.n lo se mi ichiru puede llegar a ser bastante complicado pero hay que quererlo asi yo lo amo asi jeje... que mas puedo decirte a si lo de kaname y zero bueno creo que costara un poco mas para que se reconcilien jeje, perdon pero es que deben pasar unas cuantas cosas mas mmm... y aquí esta lo que dice la carta, espero que te guste el capitulo besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^.

**FchanHatake: **hola hola ^^ que te puedo decir no hay de que por respoderte para eso estoy para aclarar dudas ^^ perdon no demorarme en continuarlo pero hay tantas cosas que no me deja jeje... y que bueno que a tu amigo tambien le gusto el fic dale gracias de mi parte n.n y bueno aqui esta la continuacion espero que te guste un beso y nos leemos ^^

**Vero vampire: **hola hola, lo se kaname puede llegar a ser un tonto pero hay que aprender a quererlo como es jeje... y lo de aido y ruka digamos que lo omiti jeje perdon es que no se me ocurrio nada pero aqui esta la carta de ichiru para takuma n.n y perdon por no actualizar pronto prometo intentar concentrarme mas en este fic ^^ besos cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**Yuuniie Kuran:** hola ^^ etto que te puedo decir perdón por escribir cosas triste pero creo que es necesario para el fic bueno la relación de Takuma e ichiru bueno no se que va pasar con eso y la de kaname y zero bueno debo arreglarlo jeje :D etto espero que te guste el capitulo besos y cuídate ^^ y nos leemos

**Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi: **hola hola ^^ bueno aqui esta la carta jeje... espero que no te haga llorar lalalala... jeje etto y lo de kaname lo se pero no lo odies solo fue el enojo del momento y bueno aqui te volverás a enojar con el jeje lo siento y zero bueno zero ahora odia a takuma y si a mi también me dolió el orgullo jeje pero se lo tiene merecido muajaja sorry es que estoy enojada con Takuma por idiota jum! pero olvidando eso espero que te guste el capitulo besos y nos leemos ^^

**vampire knight no me pertenece T.T osi no ichiru no hubiera muerto ^^ tal vez si hubiera traicionado a su familia pero no hubiera muerto jeje.**

_cursiva pensamientos o la carta jeje_

perdón por la falta de ortografía

ahora si los dejo para que lean tranquilo ^^

* * *

**~~Aprendiendo a conocerte.~~**

**Cap.8: la carta, destruido.**

Después de caminar y caminar llego a un árbol grande lo trepo y se sentó en una de las ramas, le gustaba ese árbol por eso eligió ese, le gusta porque allí Ichiru con el bueno empezaron sus acercamientos más intensos las caricias y bueno ya la verdad allí lo hicieron por primera vez y fue maravilloso.

Takuma sacudió su cabeza para no recordar nada ahora no era el momento de recordar sus memorias con Ichiru ahora tenía que leer la carta que le escribió. El rubio suspiro y abrió el sobre, dentro de este venia por lo menos dos hojas o tal vez mas ahora no quería contar cuantas venían así que mejor comenzó a leer.

_De: Ichiru_

_Para: Takuma Ichijou._

_Hola Takuma o Ichijou no se cómo quieres que te llame ahora o tal vez ya no quieres que nombre tu nombre pero no sé cómo decirte ni cómo escribir esta carta y creo que así era la mejor forma y aparte ese es tu nombre ¿no? Bueno dejando de lado ese tema yo se que estas enfadado conmigo por mi cobardía y si debes estar más enojado porque yo no te entregue la carta pero lo que vi ayer… bueno no quiero mirarte la cara aun y por eso no te la entregue yo mismo y estoy seguro que Shiki te la entrego antes de la hora ¿no? Los vampiros son tan predecibles, bueno yo no quería hablar de eso en la carta, yo sé porque estas enfadado conmigo aparte de que creas que soy un cobarde y es porque yo… yo nunca te profese amor ¿no? Yo… en esta carta te diré el porqué pero primero lee esta canción es linda y bueno tal vez puede reflejar mis sentimiento o tal vez no. Se llama kimi no suki na uta es de uver world uno de mis grupos favoritos eso tu ya lo sabes ¿no? Claro si es que alguna vez me escuchaste en fin no importa lee la canción por favor._

_Hoy tampoco he podido decirte "te quiero"_

_A pesar de que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos._

_Quería verte, así que canté tu canción favorita_

_Una y otra vez de camino a mi casa._

_El tono de tu voz cuando hablas, a dónde miras, e incluso lo que le dices a los demás,_

_El más leve gesto me confunde._

_Espero que tú sientas lo mismo y que nuestra respuesta se encuentre aquí._

_El milagro que estaba esperando. Si tienes que venir, ven a mí ya._

_Hoy tampoco he podido decirte "te quiero"_

_A pesar de que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos._

_Quería verte en ese momento, así que canté tu canción favorita_

_Una y otra vez de camino a mi casa._

_El calor tierno que sentí cuando nuestras manos se rozaron por casualidad_

_Me daba la sensación de que me aceptaría por quién era._

_Las cosas de las que me di cuenta tras conocerte me han cambiado más que nunca._

_Mi última relación me dejó melancólico,_

_Pensando que nunca más me volvería a enamorar._

_Pero ahora quiero volver a vivir por alguien._

_Te voy a decir cómo me siento._

_Esté donde esté, haga lo que haga, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

_Me enseñaste lo que duele el amar y no ser capaz de que me entiendan y la alegría de enamorarme._

_Tu sonrisa; tu voz al teléfono; tu cuerpo, incapaz de luchar contra la muchedumbre;_

_E incluso tus malos hábitos; todos ellos son únicos y espléndidos._

_Todos ellos son los únicos para mí._

_En mi interior, el amor que siento por ti se vuelve mi fuerza para afrontar el mañana._

_Si nos pudiésemos encontrar, caminaríamos por el mismo camino donde iríamos al mismo ritmo._

_Sólo el pensar así en ti_

_Se me hace doloroso, y mi amor no para de crecer._

_Quería verte, así que canté tu canción favorita_

_Una y otra vez de camino a mi casa…_

_¿La leíste? Espero que si porque la verdad de cierta manera si define mis sentimientos nunca te he podido decir te quiero aunque lo siento, te quiero y mucho pero ahora eso ya no importa ¿no? Más adelante de esta carta te diré porque no te he podido decirte te quiero, esta canción habla también sobre las cosas que aprendí después de conocerte y que me cambiaron y créeme que si cambien algo después de conocerte al menos ya no odio a los vampiros, eso es bueno ¿no crees? bueno no odiaba a los vampiros hasta ayer ahora ya no lo sé, en fin ya no importa tu también me debes odiar así que eso es irrelevante, sabes tu sonrisa me encanta, tu voz, tus ojos, tu cuerpo e incluso tus malos hábitos, si tal como dice la canción tal vez no soy original pero te dije que esta canción expresa mis sentimientos por eso la elegí , ahora si viene lo importante en esta canción sale que su ultima relación lo dejo melancólico, y bueno es verdad mi última relación no me dejo melancólico pero si destrozado una relación antes que tú claro esta aunque tú también me destrozaste, en fin, ahora te diré porque me destrozaron anteriormente._

_Antes que nada yo me enamore como un estúpido de alguien que me bajo el cielo la luna y las estrellas, si ya sé que suena cursi pero así me sentía cuando estaba con él era maravillo estar con él, bueno te diré como nos conocimos y así contarte toda la historia._

_Yo tenía 13 años, era la primera vez que iba a la asociación iba junto con Zero, nos asignaron que fuéramos a estudiar con unos chicos mayores que nosotros bueno eso era para Zero pero como yo no me quise separar del fui con mi hermano allí habían chicos mayores por 5 años que nosotros, habían varios y nos miraron raro como subestimándonos, Zero los ignoro como siempre, yo solo mire a todos y luego me sonroje entre ellos había alguien que era hermoso tenía el cabello café, sus ojos igual eran café, piel blanca sus cabellos eran rebeldes y era alto, mas alto que yo eso es claro yo en ese tiempo media 1.60 el media 1.70, nos tuvimos que presentar ante todos y Zero nos presento a los dos porque sabía que yo estaba nervioso. Después de unos días todos se burlaban de mi bueno de mi y de Zero diciendo que éramos muy pequeños para estar con ellos, Zero solo los fulminaba con la mirada y yo me sonrojaba, pero hay intervino el, Demion, el intervino para que dejara de molestarnos y me sonreía, por primera vez me sentí observado y valorizado por mi y no por ser el hermano menor de Zero, con Demion poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, el era mayor tenía 18 años y me enseñaba cosas nuevas, luego comenzamos a ir a la casa del otro y una vez que fui a su casa el me beso yo me sorprendí pero le devolví el beso como pude yo no era muy experto en eso aunque ya había besado a otras personas, nada de importancia, después de ese beso el me sonrió y yo me sonroje, luego ese mismo día me pregunto si yo había tenido experiencia sexuales ahí sí que me sonroje mas y le dije que no con un movimiento de cabeza, el se acerco mas a mí y me beso con pasión y poco a poco me saco la ropa yo le pedí que se detuviera y lo hizo me pregunto ¿por qué? Creo que le respondí que no sabía qué hacer, el me dijo que me relajara y disfrutara pero me negué, no quería que me tomara. el me dijo que yo lo tomara a él y me sonroje y mucho eso era nuevo digo él era mayor que yo, pero de todas maneras accedí el me enseño como hacerlo y los dos lo disfrutamos creo al menos yo si lo disfrute pero eso no te lo tengo que contar, después de que hicimos el amor bueno yo hice el amor con él, Demion me pidió que sea su novio yo acepte contento aunque no lo amaba aun, solo lo encontraba guapo y me gustaba y mucho._

_Así empezamos una relación de como decírtelo de ¿amantes?, Demion era cariñoso conmigo y creo que eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de él, le conté a Zero que tenia novio y que era Demion, no sabes cómo se puso se enfado conmigo diciéndome que yo era demasiado pequeño para eso y bueno yo me pelee con él, si esa fue nuestra primera pelea de verdad, nos enfadamos por una semana después Zero me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no me enamorada de Demion pero como soy un estúpido yo me enamore del, creo que hacíamos el amor todos los días, yo siempre era el que lo tomaba a él, yo no quería ser el uke solo por eso no lo dejaba tomarme aunque nunca discutimos sobre ese tema, bueno realmente a ti no te debe interesar mi vida sexual antes de conocerte y te entiendo así que no hablare de cómo nos hacíamos el amor o el sexo da igual, lo importante aquí creo es que estuve cegado como un idiota por meses cegado por el amor incondicional que le tenía a Demion._

_Un día fui a su departamento preocupado simplemente porque no me contestaba el teléfono y bueno yo pensé que estaba herido porque el día anterior tuvo entrenamiento con uno de los sensei mas rudos de la asociación y también estaba preocupado porque el día anterior yo le dije te amo y él me beso efusivamente pero tenía mis dudas… _

Takuma en ese momento se dio cuenta que la tinta estaba un poco corrida eso quiere decir que su Ichiru comenzó a llorar al escribir estas líneas, ahora si venia lo que lo daño anteriormente si es que lo dañaron. Si seguía leyendo lo averiguaría así que siguió leyendo.

_Cuando llegue a su departamento abrí la puerta con la llave que siempre mantiene debajo de una maseta que tiene a la entrada de su departamento, entre mirando para todos lados, siempre había ido allí pero ese día era diferente ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sé, solo me sentía extraño, cuando llegue a la sala de estar de repente escuche unos gemidos o jadeos, yo como un imbécil pensando que Demion estaba herido y se estaba quejando fui corriendo a su habitación abrí la puerta y allí estaba él con su supuesto mejor amigo, te preguntaras que estaban haciendo y bueno estaban teniendo sexo, yo solo me quede observando ya que no podía moverme del lugar y tampoco me salía el habla solo caían lagrimas por mis mejillas, después de unos minutos ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, Demion me miro y me sonrió, no sé cómo podía ser tan sínico que hasta me sonrió después que yo lo vi mientras me era infiel, no sé como salió mi voz y le pregunte que estaban haciendo, Demion se paró de la cama y se acerco a mí y me susurro, ''que crees que estamos haciendo, estamos teniendo sexo, viste como llegamos los dos al clímax y gritamos nuestros nombres, fue maravilloso Ichiru, nada comparado contigo, tu ni siquiera sirves en la cama, bueno la verdad si, __Solo eres bueno en la cama Ichiru, no sirves para una relación seria, eres mi puta ¿Quieres intentarlo con nosotros de seguro te gustara?'', si esas fueron las palabras de Demion, yo llore como nunca y delante del, el me arrastro a la cama junto con su amigo y trataron de acariciarme pero no sé cómo me libere y me fui corriendo del lugar. _

_Creo que esta demás decirte que me encerré por días sin querer saber nada de nadie, mi salud se volvió delicada en realidad no supe mucho porque perdí el conocimiento y cuando Zero me encontró le dije lo que había pasado, después me entere por mi sensei que Demion estaba hospitalizado con varios huesos rotos y contusiones, Zero se puso furioso y casi lo mata. La verdad no me afecto saberlo bueno si, pero no lo demostré, luego de una semana y dos días me arranque de la casa del director me fui a la playa a meditar lo que había pasado y bueno allí te conocí te abrace y me quede dormido en tus brazos, tú me dijiste que me harías feliz y que mis ojos brillaran de felicidad, tú lo cumpliste por unos meses tal vez un año o los dos que ya han pasado pero ayer la destruiste dejaste de cumplir tu promesa pero no importa Takuma, perdón Ichijou, ya me hiciste feliz por dos años y gracias, supongo que era hora de que te aburrieras de mi ¿no? Y creo que es normal que te aburrieras de mi, al fin de cuenta soy un humano._

_Bueno yo nunca te dije te amo o te quiero porque tenía miedo de que me hicieras lo mismo que Demion, pero yo lo sentía y lo sigo sintiendo, te amo, que estúpido te lo estoy diciendo ahora que ya se acabo y no te escribo esta carta para que regresemos yo termine contigo y ya fue lo nuestro, solo te la escribo para que entiendas mis razones del porque nunca te lo dije aun sintiéndolo. Bueno Ichijou espero que ahora me entiendas un poco aunque sea, sé que es mi culpa que hayamos terminado desde un principio te tuve que contar todo pero de todas formas tú no tenias porque engañarme con Shiki si tú me hubieras dicho que ya no te complacía yo hubiera entendido, me tenias que decir para que no vuelva a vivir lo mismo, Takuma en verdad estoy sufriendo ahora, bueno creo que esto era todo lo que tenía que decirte, no me busques Takuma si es que estas pensando eso, yo ya no estoy en la academia me fui para siempre y no nos volveremos a ver, adiós Takuma Ichijou, a pesar de todo te sigo amando cuídate mucho y se muy feliz con Shiki._

Takuma termino de leer la carta, tenía los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta se sentía mal muy mal, Ichiru sufrió en el pasado, su niño tenía razones para no decirle te amo, el cazador tenía miedo y era razonable, y él como un imbécil lo hizo sufrir sin saber pero fue su culpa su maldita culpa. _Y que era eso de que se había ido de la academia ¿Por qué? ¿Dios había sido su culpa? Tal vez era mentira y aun está en la academia. _

El vampiro rubio con esa idea en la cabeza se bajo del árbol y fue corriendo a la residencia del sol, específicamente a la habitación de del peli plata, entro sin tocar, miro la habitación y la verdad parecía vacía no había nada de su pequeño, Takuma negó con la cabeza y abrió el armario, estaba vacío bueno no tanto allí había ropa del joven de ojos amatistas pero que él le había regalado, abrió los cajones de la mesita de noche y nada no había nada que le perteneciera a la persona que una vez fue su pareja absolutamente nada. _No, no díganme que esto es un estúpido sueño por favor. _Takuma salió de la habitación de Ichiru y fue a la oficina del director. Cuando llego toco la puerta y entro cuando escucho el permiso de Cross.

— Buenas noches director — dijo con su educación el vampiro.

— Buenas noches Takuma-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Pregunto el director.

— Emm… ¿Por casualidad sabe dónde está Ichiru? — pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes, con esperanzas en sus ojos

— Debe estar en su cuarto descansando, en la tarde tenía fiebre, y si no está en su cuarto debe de estar con Zero, ¿por qué no vas a ver? — sugirió.

— Claro, gracias director, con su permiso — Takuma salió de la oficina y decidió ir a la entrada de la academia tal vez aun esta allí. Cuando llego no había rastro de Ichiru, el rubio sintió que se iba a morir, no había alcanzado al peli plata y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, pero debía encontrarlo, no puede vivir sin él.

-o-

Kaname se sentía culpable por haber golpeado a Zero, sabe bien que eso no tenía que haberlo hecho al menos no después de sus actividades de la tarde, está seguro que Zero se siente traicionado y utilizado, _demonios no tenía que hacerlo_. Kaname se reprocho mentalmente, ya había pasado una ahora desde ese pequeño incidente, de seguro Zero ya estaría de vuelta en la habitación. El castaño en el cuerpo de Zero fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica hasta su cuarto, escalo la pared y entro por la ventana, espero ver la mirada frustrada y enojada de Zero pero él no estaba allí, al menos aun no, pero el castaño se quedaría allí hasta que Zero vuelva porque tiene que volver en algún momento para dormir y el va estar allí esperándolo despierto porque la verdad no cree que pueda dormir sin su Zero. _Oh vaya ahora digo que es mío si supiera que pienso eso me mata aparte Zero no es mío bueno técnicamente si porque bebimos el uno del otro, tenemos un lazo y hoy emm… nos masturbamos lentamente hasta corrernos, básicamente consumimos nuestro matrimonio… Dios. Necesito hablar con alguien ahora, pero Takuma no está y no sé donde se metió y bueno el es el único que sabe todo. _Kaname suspiro algo frustrado.

-0-

Zero no puede creer que Kaname lo golpeo al menos no después de lo que habían hecho, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, Zero estaba en la cima de un árbol de cerezo llorando sin poder controlarlo normalmente no lloraría pero se le suma la pena de su hermano y... _¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Me enamore del? Soy un estúpido, me enamore de alguien que no me corresponderá nunca, solo soy una pieza en su estúpido juego y para que volvamos a la normalidad lo antes posible, eso lo he sabido siempre pero ahora me duele mucho más que antes. _

Zero comenzó a llorar más que antes, al menos ahora tiene una idea de lo que debe estar sufriendo Ichiru. Al parecer el destino está en contra de su hermano y del y solo le toca vivir cosas malas y que lo hagan sufrir. Primero la muerte de sus padres, a su hermano luego de eso le dañan el corazón y Zero así decidió no abrir su corazón a nadie y ahora cuando decide abrirlo aunque inconscientemente también lo dañan y a Ichiru nuevamente le dañan el corazón. El peli plata suspiro sabe que se paso con Takuma bueno no se paso porque daño a su hermano pero sabe que no debió haber utilizado el cuerpo de Kaname pero eso no daba derecho al castaño a golpearlo y decirle esas cosas que le dañaron el corazón, ahora si está seguro que no volverá a confiar en alguien nunca más en su vida.

-o-

Ichiru había llegado a la casa de su sensei después de cómo dos horas de viaje, ahora se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Yagari, la casa era humilde pero tenía ese calor de familia y olor a tabaco, el personalmente no está muy acostumbrado pero no puede culpar a toga ya que sabe que le gusta el cigarrillo y tal vez en un tiempo se le quite ese mal habito, el personalmente no está acostumbrado al humo pero aun asi le gusta un poco el cigarrillo sin embargo solo fuma de vez en cuando y lo dejo casi por completo por Ta… el cazador movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

— papá ¿Dónde me quedare? – pregunto inquieto, quería irse a su habitación y deprimirse solo sin afectar a nadie.

— En la habitación en la que te quedabas cuando eras pequeño – contesto el cazador mayor.

— ok, llevare mi equipaje allá y descansare – expreso el menor y comenzó a tomar su maleta.

— mocoso aun no te vayas – ordeno Yagari tomando la mano de Ichiru – dime ¿Por qué te quisiste ir de la academia?

— ya le dije sensei, quería salir de ese ambiente, quiero entrenar y Cross me tiene enfermo con su actitud – susurro.

— Dime la verdad Ichiru – pidió.

— Mm… solo quería salir de ese ambiente y dejar de ver a algunas personas – murmuro – ahora puedo irme a mi cuarto – susurro.

— ve pero luego me contaras todo – ordeno.

— mm… Yagari sensei, pídame una misión por favor – expreso y luego tomo todo su equipaje y fue a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo allí dejo las maletas en el suelo y se acerco a la ventana mirando el horizonte, perdido en su mundo y en los recuerdos con Takuma, definitivamente no lo olvidara tan fácil pero debe hacerlo porque el vampiro ya tiene a otra persona.

-o-

Takuma estaba en el bosque de la academia, ya había buscado por toda la academia, cada rincón pro no había rastro de su pequeño, Ichiru realmente se había ido, pro a donde, la carta que le escribió lo había descolocado y ahora entiende mucho mejor a Ichiru y en este preciso instante le gustaría estar abrazándolo con amor y hablando sobre el tema pero ahora su cazador se había ido, pero necesita encontrar para besarlo y decirle que lo comprende…

— Takuma ¿estás bien? – pregunto una voz masculina con calidez bastante conocida para el rubio.

Takuma se dio vuelta para ver si de verdad era el su Ichiru peor cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie, había sido su imaginación.

— Ichiru no me hagas esto, regresa – rogo dejándose caer al suelo llorando – ichiru – lloriqueo.

— Takuma – se escucho un susurro.

— ¿Shiki? – pregunto aun en el suelo.

— Mm… - asintió el menor – mejor vamos a nuestra habitación – dijo ayudando a parar a Takuma.

— Claro – contesto ausente.

— Em… ¿paso algo con Kiryuu – kun? – pregunto con inocencia.

— Se fue y tal vez no volverá más – susurro – y si no lo vuelvo a ver nunca mas ¿dime que voy hacer – pregunto con melancolía.

— Emm… debes buscarlo – susurro – tal vez no esté muy lejos, debe de estar con alguien que confía

— Mm….

-0-

Kaname seguía esperando a que llegara Zero, más bien paso toda la noche esperándolo toda la mañana, toda la hora de dormir tanto para humanos y también las horas de dormir para vampiros, pero Zero no regreso en ningún momento y eso le molestaba, no sabía donde se había metido ese cazador y por su culpa no pudo dormir y ahora estaba muerto de sueño por su culpa, bueno la verdad no lo culpa, el tampoco hubiese vuelto a dormir.

Kaname suspiro era mejor ir a buscar a Zero por la academia y espera que siga allí, debe pedirle perdón, Kaname salto por la ventana y se dispuso a buscar a Zero.

-0-

Zero no durmió nada y no se movió del árbol de cerezo, solo se quedo allí llorando, incluso siente que ah llorado, incluso más que cuando lloro por la muerte de sus padres. Increíblemente Kaname se había metido tan dentro de su alma que cuando el castaño quebró la confianza sintió que se quebró completamente por dentro, se siente fatal y no quiere saber nada de nadie, ahora no. Zero se tenso cuando sintió a Kaname cerca, pero no bajara no quiere verlo ahora.

Kaname por fin encontró a su Zero, al fin podrán hablar y pedirle perdón, aunque ya está cansado de buscarlo, ahora tenía que conseguir que Zero se baje del árbol, porque no quiere escalar.

— Zero, baja del árbol, necesitamos hablar — expreso Kaname en un suspiro, esperando la respuesta del cazador pero nada — Zero baja — ordeno— ZERO— grito Kaname-

— Vete al demonio maldito engendro del mismo infierno — susurro el prefecto en el cuerpo del castaño-

— Zero baja ahora— volvió a ordenar-

Zero rodo los ojos y bajo del un salto, callo con gracia delante de Kaname.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — Pregunto el cazador mostrando frialdad-

— Emm…— Kaname le iba a pedir perdón pero no pudo, su orgullo se lo impidió, bueno no pero la frialdad de Zero le dolió.

— Dime qué quieres — pidió el cazador.

— Zero necesitamos hablar — pidió.

— Dime de qué, yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, ¡a ya se!, estas caliente y necesitas que te atienda en la cama como la cualquiera que soy y después de hacerlo tú vengas y me golpees porque no valgo nada, como soy un miserable nivel E debo satisfacer las necesidades del príncipe sangre pura ¿es eso verdad? Bien quieres que vaya a tu cama, bueno vamos al fin de cuenta es tú maldito cuerpo – escupió el cazador enojado-

— Zero esto no es justo — susurro Kaname dolido por las palabras del peli plata-

— ¿Qué no es justo Kuran? Que te estoy diciendo la verdad, la verdad duele ¿no?

— Zero

— Déjame en paz, quiero estar solo y lejos de ti y créeme que me aborrece estar en tu cuerpo, si antes te odiaba ahora es mucho más que odio — expreso aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

— Zero, no eres justo, pero a mí tampoco me gusta estar en él cuerpo de un miserable nivel E, que no sabe nada de la vida, pero lamentablemente estamos atrapados — dijo con despecho.

— Perdón por ser un miserable nivel E, pero un maldito ser de tu endemoniada especie me convirtió en algo que yo nunca quise ser — expreso Zero sintiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar — quiero cambiar de cuerpo ahora Kuran ya no lo soporto

— Yo también Kiryuu, ya no soporto estar en tu cuerpo, porque eres un asque…— Kaname se cayó de inmediato cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo._ Dios,_ había venido a arreglar las cosas con Zero pero en vez de eso, estaba haciendo peor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un asqueroso nivel E? ¿O es algo peor? Soy alguien que jamás estará a tu altura y siempre lo he sabido, también me siento asqueroso

— Zero no te digas así — pidió el vampiro.

— ¿Por qué? Tú me lo acabas de decir ¿no? — Pregunto el peli plata — déjame solo, no quiero sentir tu presencia, mejor ve con Cross y sigue con lo que se supone es mi vida y yo seguiré con la tuya, hasta que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos — Zero después de decir esto se fue de ese lugar dejando a Kaname con la palabra en la boca.

Kaname Kuran estuvo tentado a seguirlo pero la verdad se notaba a leguas que Zero en verdad está enfadado y no quiere verlo, y para rematarlo a él se le ocurre insultarlo se suponía que venía a arreglar las cosas no a estropearlas más de los que estaba. El castaño decidió hacer lo que le dijo Zero y hacer su vida

-0-

Zero regresaba a la residencia de la luna sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho algo parecido a la sed de sangre aunque no entiende porque si Kaname es un sangre pura, se sujeto el pecho y empezó a respirar con dificultad y tuvo que sujetarse de un árbol, dio varias respiraciones y todo regreso a la normalidad

¿Qué le pasaba?

Mientras tanto Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero se recriminaba mental cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la casa de Cross quien le salto encima en cuanto lo vio

— Mi hermoso hijo llego para hacerle la cena a su padre – dijo el director de su manera infantil.

Kaname quedo con cara de yo no sé cocinar pero intento ocultar aquello, se supone que Zero es un experto en la cocina, así que lo único que hizo fue asentir, aparte ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cocinar? No es como si se le quemara todo el lugar, el castaño con esa idea en la cabeza se metió en la cocina para cocinar.

5

* * *

bueno ahora lo leyeron ¿les gusto? espero que si recibo de todo tipo de comentarios^^

**_¿reviews?_**


	9. Tú dolor mi dolor

hola a todos ^^

gomen ne, lo siento en verdad, se que me demore una eternidad y lo siento pero pero... mi excusa es la universidad ash... me tiene atorada con el tiempo y estoy completamente sin ideas u.u y bueno no se cuando vuelva a actualizar algún fic la verdad estoy mal aaaaaaaaa necesito ayuda, pero aquí tienen este cap espero les guste y en este cap me ayudo mucho pero realmente mucho **Darthmocy.** muchas gracias mi niña eres un amor.

**Treasons: **hola ^^ que te puedo decir... emm... takuma sigue sufriendo e ichiru no regresara con el aun ^^ pero a ti ya te adelante algo, claro ese algo no sucedera en este cap pero pero ya sabes algo :D... kaname y zero si se quedaran juntos o eso espero pero no se quedara con luka e ichiru no se quedara con kanata eso si que no, ^^ ichiru es de takuma jeje aunque los haga sufrir pero sabes que amo esa pareja ^^ jeje bueno no se que mas decirte asi que te dejo cuídate y nos leemos ^^ besos ^^

** Yuuniie Kuran: **hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto el cap ^^ emmm... bueno kaname es kaname y zero es zero jeje... no se si me entiendes ellos se llevan asi casi siempre ¿no? jeje bueno aqui esta la conti espero te guste, un beso y nos leemos ^^ cuidate

**Vero : **hola ^^ si lo se kaname se paso pero... uhm... bueno ya sabes como son de orgullosos y cuando hieren sus orgullos bueno sale el lado despiadado de los dos, jeje... emm ichiru y takuma uhm... bueno supongo que se reconciliaran en algun momento? jeje... kaname y zero si se reconciliaran o eso creo... uhm es algo complicado jeje... y aqui veras lo que le hara a la cocina de cross jajajaja... bueno te dejo cuidate y nos leemos ^^ besos

**Linne-'Malfoy :** hola hola ^^ no te enojes con kaname el solo dijo eso porque le dolio su orgullo o eso creo jeje pero no lo odies ^^ ¿si? y si le toca cocinar y aqui veras el desastre que hace en la pobre cocina de cross jajajajajaj... y espero que ya te hayas reconciliado con takuma ^^ el es bueno y lindo jiji... bueno te dejo cuidate y nos leemos ^^besos

**vampire knight no me pertenece T.T que lastima si fuera mio ichiru estaria con takuma digo seria mio jeje... y zero estaria con kaname por la eternidad y yuuki hubiera muerto en vez de la linda shizuka jiji...**

_"cursiva pensamientos" ^^_

perdón por la falta de ortografía.

ahora si los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**~Aprendiendo a conocerte~**

**Cap 9: Tú dolor mi dolor.**

Zero llego jadeando a la residencia de la luna por alguna extraña razón estaba cansado y para ser honesto no había caminado mucho, no sabe porque el cuerpo del arrogante y estúpido de Kuran estaba tan cansado, era extraño pero necesitaba descansar y ni siquiera sabe si puede llegar solo a la habitación del purasangre.

Zero miro a su alrededor y vio a Kain, eso era bueno, confiaba en él y mucho ¿Por qué es eso? Bueno digamos que se hicieron amigos porque Kain protegió a Ichiru de unos ataques de nivel E, desde ese día fueron amigos y confía en él un cien por cierto, nunca lo ha traicionado y sabe que puede contarle lo que le pasa, pero le pedirá que lo ayude a llegar a su habitación.

— Kain – llamo en un jadeo de agotamiento.

Kain lo miro y fue ayudar a su líder sangre pura, veía a Kaname extraño y cansado eso es desconcertante.

— Kaname – sama ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto el noble.

— llévame a la habitación – pidió.

— Claro – Kaien ayudo a caminar a su líder hasta la habitación y lo dejo acostado en la cama – Kaname ¿te pasa algo? Te vez mal.

— Soy Zero – dijo tomando aire desesperadamente.

— ¿disculpa? – pregunto asombrado.

— Kuran y yo por un hechizo cambiamos de cuerpos – susurro.

— ¿Qué? – Kain quedo completamente sorprendido – ¿cómo fue que sucedió eso?

— Luego te explico, pero no le digas a nadie por favor, creo que ahora necesito dormir pero antes, prométeme que me ayudaras y trata a mi cuerpo como si fuera yo, Kuran no sabe que te dije – murmuro.

— Te lo prometo – mascullo y vio como Zero se fue quedando dormido de inmediato.

-o-

Ichiru estuvo todo el día en su cuarto ahora mismo está en mirando el horizonte de nuevo ya son las siete de la tarde, la verdad ya no quería estar encerrado, porque tal vez iba hacer alguna tontería y la verdad no quiere hacerle más daño a Zero suficiente con haberlo cambiado de cuerpo.

Ichiru salió de su habitación y con cuidado sin hacer ruido camino por la casa no quería que nadie lo escuchara, bueno por lo general el único que está en casa es su sensei, cuando paso llego a la puerta de la entrada de la casa, miro para todos lados nuevamente y salió afuera, el día estaba algo frio y salió sin abrigo pero realmente no le importo solo era viento frio y no era importante ahora, verdaderamente ya nada le importa.

Camino sin rumbo fijo y no tardo mucho en llegar al centro comercial, donde estaba apestado de gente, de parejas que se besaban y se abrazaban para darse calor por el frio que estaba haciendo, pero el peli plata trato de ignorarlos pero no podía a donde miraba habían gente abrazándose y besándose y sin poder evitarlo le cayeron unas lagrimas hasta que sintió la presencia de otro cazador pero quien podría ser, trato de identificarla y cuando lo logro fue demasiado tarde. Alguien lo tomaba del brazo y le susurro al oído

" _Te extrañe ¿sabes?"_ y sin más lo arrastraba violentamente hacia un callejón vacio y oscuro y después lo apegaba a la pared.

— Pero mira quien tenemos aquí – susurro una voz de hombre en el oído de Ichiru – gatito, has crecido y estas hermoso

— Demion –dijo asustado el menor buscando los ojos de su ex pareja.

— Mi gatito, hueles tan bien y te vez delicioso

— No me llames así maldito…

— Porque me llamas así, acaso no recuerdas todas nuestras noches de pasión y placer que pasamos juntos – susurro acercando su cuerpo al de Ichiru – todas y cada una de las caricias que te di y que me respondiste -

— No pase placer contigo – dijo enojado y empujo a Demion e intento irse pero nuevamente fue detenido por una mano en su brazo y lo empujaron hacia la pared con fuerza, el golpe lo aturdió lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Demion hasta que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos intentando besarlo, volteo la cabeza para zafarse pero fue tomado fuertemente de la barbilla con lo cual tuvo que abrir la boca para dar un grito de dolor, su captor aprovecho esto y acto seguido lo beso con violencia introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Ichiru

Ichiru sintió asco cuando esa lengua recorría su boca pero él no quería que nadie más lo besara aparte de Takuma aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, como pudo mordió la lengua de Demion y este enojado lo abofeteo, el golpe fue tal que logro tirarlo al suelo y este maldito aprovecho el momento subiéndosele encima y tomándolo fuertemente por los cabellos plateados le dijo;

— Ya es tiempo de hacerte mío gatito – dijo acercándose al rostro del menor y comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre las mejillas de Ichiru mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del peli plata con dureza y crueldad.

— Déjame maldito bastardo – gruño el menor intentando quitárselo de encima, entonces sintió como su playera era rasgada y sentía un dolor al ser rasguñado, Demion saco una navaja de su pantalón e hirió la piel pálida de Ichiru y en un ataque de adrenalina pudo empujar nuevamente a Demion quien se estrello contra un bote de basura y así se pudo parar.

Demion miro a Ichiru con odio, ese niño era un fastidio pero deseaba poseer ese hermoso y delicado cuerpo delante del esta vez no se salvaría lo tomaría a como diera lugar le demostraría quien mandaba y le recordaría que solo para eso sirvió y sirve por lo débil que era.

Se abalanzo sobre Ichiru y lo tomo de la muñeca en un fuerte agarre torció su brazo y quedo a sus espaldas con la otra mano lo abrazo por la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo y a su hombría que estaba despierta y latente, deseosa de penetrar ese hermoso y delicado cuerpo.

Ichiru forcejo lleno de miedo, esto no le estaba pasando no a él, así que bajo su cabeza y la levanto con tal fuerza que golpeo a Demion provocándole una herida en la frente trato de huir pero el castaño fue más rápido y lo empujo contra la pared , Ichiru se tambaleo cayendo al piso estrepitosamente haciendo que el peli plata quedara inconsciente por golpearse la cabeza con una roca, Demion lo miro, esto era perfecto Ichiru estaba inconsciente ahora podía hacerlo suyo sin que lo molestara aunque eso no sería divertido, quería oírlo gemir de dolor gritar cuando lo penetrara una y otra vez, como a él le gustaba, y eso se ganaba porque Ichiru, se había largado y lo había dejado y eso no se lo perdonaría…

Iba a quitarle la ropa pero algo lo alarmo, de la cabeza del joven de ojos violetas salía sangre, al parecer lo había matado bueno alguien menos en este mundo y más si es él, era mejor irse antes de que alguien lo viera y lo relacione con la muerte de ese niño fastidioso y lamentablemente no lo pudo hacer suyo, que fastidio.

-o-

Zero despertó sobre saltado sentándose en la cama y tomándose el pecho, algo no andaba bien con Ichiru, le había pasado algo a su hermano de eso esta más que seguro y aunque no esté en su cuerpo sintió que le paso algo, su alma se lo está advirtiendo.

Kain observo a Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname, aun no puede creer que el peli plata este en el cuerpo de su líder sangre pura, pero sabe que no lo engañarían con algo como eso…

Algo no estaba bien, porque Zero tenía la mirada perdida, se agarraba el pecho y respiraba agitadamente y el aura se está saliendo de control y eso definitivamente no era nada bueno, los demás se preocuparan y vendrán a ver qué sucede.

— Zero cálmate – pidió el peli naranja y abrazo al peli plata.

— Ichiru, algo le paso a mi hermano – dijo desorientado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Kain.

— Debes calmarte para poder buscarlo – susurro.

— Dime que está bien – rogo escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del noble.

— No te lo puedo asegurar pero sabes que se sabe defender cálmate – dijo con calidez.

-o-

Kaname observo una vez más el desastre que dejo en la cocina, Dios sí que era difícil cocinar y aparte de destruir la cocina de Cross la comida no se veía para nada comestible… suspiro frustrado cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, era algo malo y lo sabe y como es el cuerpo de Zero debe tratarse de Ichiru… Kami sama realmente es doloroso.

Salió de la casa a velocidad vampiro y cuando se encontró en el bosque se recargo en un árbol y se tomo el pecho, tenía que llegar donde Zero y decirle que algo no anda bien con Ichiru… tomo varias bocanas de aire y corrió a su habitación, cuando estuvo allí escalo por la pared y entro por la ventana como siempre.

— Ze… em… Akatsuki ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto enojado viendo como Kain tenía abrazado a Zero _su_ Zero cabe recalcar.

— Eso a ti no te importa – respondió el peli plata atrapado en el cuerpo del castaño.

— Mm… necesito hablar a solas contigo Kuran, ahora – gruño en orden-

— No creo que sea posible – respondió.

— Se trata de Ichiru – expreso serio – Akatsuki retírate ahora o luego lo lamentaras – expreso en un susurro peligroso.

— Kain creo que es mejor que vayas — Zero comento.

— Está bien pero si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme – expreso el peli naranja.

— Claro – respondió y vio como Kain salió de la habitación – dime ¿Qué quieres Kuran? – pregunto enfadado.

— ¿Qué haces con Kain en _mi _habitación? – pregunto celoso.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa lo que haga con Kain? – pregunto molesto.

— Me importa porque tú eres mi… estas en mi cuerpo Zero – gruño.

— Sí, estoy en tu maldito cuerpo y lo único que quiero es regresar al mío, para poder estar bien lejos de ti maldito bastardo – expreso irritado – vete de aquí, no quiero estar cerca de ti.

— No, no me iré hasta que me digas que mierda hacías con Kain en mi cuarto y abrazándote…

— A ti no te importa lo que yo haga con Kain maldito, vete… - gruño.

— Claro que me importa, estas en mi cuerpo y tú eres mi esposo – dijo enfadado.

— Yo no soy tu esposo – gruño.

— Claro que si lo eres, me mordiste y yo te mordí estamos casados – dijo triunfante – y yo quiero que mi esposo me respete, tu eres mío y de nadie más Zero – expreso posesivamente.

Ambos iban a seguir peleándose pero el ruido de un teléfono celular los interrumpió, era el de Zero, bueno el del cuerpo de Zero, Kaname miro el numero y contesto, escucho atentamente lo que le decían y a cada segundo que pasaba ponía una cara de horror y miraba a Zero algo asustado, después de asentir unas cuantas veces corto la llamada.

— ¿Quién era Kaname? – pregunto algo atormentado.

— Un hospital de la ciudad – dijo bajito.

— ¿Por qué un hospital estaría llamándome? – pregunto.

— Mm… Zero esto no te va gustar nada pero relájate ¿sí? Mm… encontraron moribundo a un chico de cabellos plateados, encontraron a Ichiru en un callejón debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte – dijo y vio como Zero cambio su rostro al de preocupación.

— ¿Dónde está? – pregunto asustado.

— En el hospital debemos ir a ver como esta – susurro – no me quisieron dar más explicación por teléfono.

— ¿En qué hospital esta? – pregunto parándose de la cama.

— No te diré porque te irás solo.

— Kaname – protesto – la vida de mi hermano está en juego – gruño.

— Entonces vamos juntos.

— Bien, vamos si eso es lo que quieres – dijo irritado y tomo el brazo de Kaname para que se vayan de una buena vez.

— Zero creo que debemos decirle a Takuma, el es su…

— No, no es su amante y a él no le debe interesar lo que le pase a mi hermano, vámonos – gruño y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su cuarto, luego bajaron por las escaleras y justo cuando iban a salir se encontraron con Takuma que traía una cara de pocos amigos.

— Takuma, creo que es mejor que nos acompañes – comento el castaño – se trata sobre Ichiru, es grave – susurro.

— Te dije que no le dijeras - dijo irritado – vámonos y si tu quieres venir allá tu – gruño caminando rápido y arrastrando a Kaname consigo para tomar la limosina que estaba allí esperándolos.

Takuma quedo algo desconcertado, pero si se trata de Ichiru es mejor ir ¿y si le paso algo malo? Takuma prácticamente corrió tras Zero y Kaname, y se subió a la limosina junto a ellos y recibió la mirada acusadora de Zero todo el camino, intento preguntar algo pero apenas abría la boca su ex cuñado le decía un cállate, sin embargo Kaname se encargo de ponerlo al tanto del porque iban a un hospital, por Kami ni siquiera quiere pensar que a su pequeño le paso algo malo.

-.-

Después de unos cuantos minutos en un hospital público entraron tres hermosos jóvenes, dos de ellos con un rostro horrorizado y el que quedaba aparentando calma.

Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname llego a la recepción exigiendo información con respecto a Ichiru.

— Señorita – llamo Zero.

— Dígame en que puedo servirles – pregunto con desgana la enfermera en turno.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Cómo esta? Quiero información ahora – exigió el peli plata.

La enfermera levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía enfrente y se quedo embobada viendo el perfecto rostro de Kaname que a pesar de estar frunciendo el seño se veía hermoso.

— Perdón me decía algo – dijo aun embobada.

Zero frunció mucho más el ceño y su aura comenzó a salirse de control.

— Quiero información sobre Ichiru Kiryû ahora – siseo enfadado.

— hum – dijo la enfermera y reviso sus papeles – no tengo registrado ningún Kiryû Ichiru – trato de sonar coquetamente.

— ¿Cómo que no? – Gruño – tengo información que mi hermano esta acá, quiero saber donde está ahora – dijo golpeando el mesón y su aura comenzó a hacer grietas en la pared.

Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda ese súbito movimiento hizo que Zero se paralizara y su aura se calmo.

— Zero – le susurro en el oído – cálmate déjame intentarlo ¿sí? – pidió tan bajo que ni Takuma podía oírlo – señorita necesito informes de Kiryû Ichiru, nos llamaron hace unos veinte minutos diciendo que lo habían traído grave – dijo Kaname sin soltar a Zero y lo mas calmadamente que podía.

— Entonces debe estar en urgencias, deberían ir a esa sección, la entrada esta al final del pasillo – dijo algo molesta por la actitud del castaño – gracias – dijo Kaname – vamos – anuncio y se llevo a Zero tomado de la mano.

Zero miro a Kaname y suspiro no sabe como lo hizo pero al menos ya sabe dónde está su hermano, Dios está en urgencias se supone que eso es grave ¿no? Por Kami quiere estar con Ichiru ahora, lo desea en verdad.

— Gracias – murmuro bajito y no quiso zafarse de la mano de Kaname de cierta manera se sentía seguro aunque eso no quiere decir que lo perdono, no señor no lo perdonara fácilmente.

Takuma solo siguió a Kaname y a Zero, no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente pero quiere entrar donde este Ichiru y pedirle perdón y que vuelvan, pero ahora lo más importante es saber que está bien, porque debe estar bien ¿verdad? Claro que si, su amante es fuerte y no le pasara nada malo y saldrá bien de esta situación.

El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño en signo de preocupación, necesita saber que su pequeño está bien, comenzó a inquietarse mientras caminaba lentamente detrás de Kaname y de Zero.

Llegaron a la sección de urgencias y Kaname jalo a Zero para ver primero el pizarrón de entradas buscaron el nombre de Ichiru y no lo vieron así que con un Zero de la mano llego a la recepción.

— Buenas tardes – dijo educadamente - quisiera información sobre mi hermano.

— Buenas tardes joven, el nombre de su hermano – dijo la enfermera embobada con el hermoso chico peli plata enfrente de ella.

— Ichiru, Kiryû Ichiru – sonrió de medio lado Kaname sin soltar a Zero dándose cuenta de lo atrayente que era el cuerpo de Zero con las mujeres en especial, y eso lo molesto.

— Si llego hace una hora y está en estado grave – informo.

— ¿Quién más nos puede dar información? – pregunto Takuma tratando de sonar tranquilo, intervino antes que Zero porque sabía que su cuñado iba a pedir la información sin tacto.

— El cambio de turno será en unos minutos y el doctor de guardia saldrá a dar informes joven – dijo amablemente la enfermera.

— Gracias – susurro bajito el rubio y se fue a una esquina de la sala de urgencias sentándose en el suelo.

— ¿No podemos pasar a verlo? – pregunto Zero tratando de conservar la calma pero él no era para eso así que su voz salió fuerte y enojada.

— Lo siento joven las visitas son hasta las 4 de la tarde – anuncio la enfermera.

— Zero espérame aquí – dijo Kaname y desapareció entre la multitud, minutos después llego con un hombre de edad avanzada que traía puesta una bata.

— Kuran sama, lamento volver a verlo en esta situación – dijo y extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

Kaname se acerco a Zero y le susurro. — _sigue el juego yo digo bueno tu donaste una fuerte suma al hospital es el director general_ – finalizo Kaname.

— Buenas tardes – le dio la mano y lo saludo cortésmente tratando de sonar como el gran Kaname Kuran.

— Kuran sama el joven Kiryû me informo que está usted aquí en el hospital – dijo el doctor mientras le daba el paso a Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname – espero podamos ayudarle.

— Gracias Kiryû kun – murmuro tratando de conservar el porte de Kaname – si me podría ayudar, es un gran favor – dijo serio.

— Por supuesto Kuran sama solo dígame lo que necesita – dijo el doctor melosamente, debía quedar bien con ese joven, sus donativos eran muy generosos.

— Me gustaría que nos dejara pasar a ver a un paciente de este hospital, es el hermano de Kiryû kun, se llama Kiryû Ichiru, nos dijeron que esta grave y nos gustaría pasar a verlo, en la petición incluye ese rubio digo a Ichijô san.

El doctor observo el rostro sereno del joven Kuran y con tal de un jugoso donativo haría la excepción.

— Kuran sama eso es ir contra las reglar pero tratándose de usted permítame un momento – anuncio el doctor y desapareció.

— Kaname ¿Qué querrá ese viejo a cambio? – pregunto el peli plata buscando los ojos violetas de su cuerpo.

— Dinero ¿Qué más? – Dijo Kaname frunciendo el ceño – prácticamente soy el dueño del hospital – sonrió con auto suficiencia.

— ¿Y porque mierda no hablaste ante? –Gruño – si eres el dueño del hospital esto hubiera sido mucho más fácil – dijo con el ceño fruncido – pero yo… yo no puedo pagarte – murmuro bajito.

— No te lo estoy cobrando – susurro Kaname y tomo la mano de Zero jalándolo lejos de Takuma – eres mi esposo Zero te lo dije hace rato y aunque me odies no puedo verte sufrir así – finalizo Kaname.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? ¿Es porque estoy en tu cuerpo? – pregunto.

— Para serte honesto no lo sé con seguridad y me creas o no, no me gusta verte así – finalizo Kaname apretando la mano de Zero, por kami que le pasaba esto no estaba bien, Zero lo odia y él, el ya no sabía si odia al cazador o no, pero el lazo era cada vez mas fuerte… Kaname suspiro y luego se dio cuenta que Zero estaba agitado y no era solo la preocupación por Ichiru, no, había algo mas y tiene que averiguar que es.

— Mm… entonces quedemos con que es porque estoy en tu cuerpo – dijo serio mirando los ojos de Kaname – y gracias – murmuro bajito.

Minutos después estaban en una habitación de terapia intensiva viendo a un inconsciente Ichiru atreves del cristal, ni Kaname Kuran pudo logras que lo dejaran pasar, era un área esterilizada y Kaname sintió el dolor de Zero como si fuera el suyo, veía a Zero mas pálido de lo normal, ¿Qué le pasaba? Quería acercarse a él y abrazarlo sentirlo cerca.

A Zero se le oprimió el pecho cuando vio a su gemelo inconsciente en una camilla con muchos cables conectados a su hermanito, la boca, la cabeza, la nariz y los brazos, con las maquinas regulando su respiración y vigilando sus latidos cardiacos, realmente no podía ver así a su gemelo, cuando se entere del culpable de que su hermano este así lo matara lentamente y lo hará sufrir como a nadie.

El peli plata puso una mano en el vidrio como si así pudiera tocar a su hermano y también para sujetarse, sentía que se les iban las fuerzas que había reunido mientras había dormido, estaba tan cansado quería dormir otro poco pero sabe que ahora no puede. Inconscientemente se acerco un poco a Kaname y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del castaño buscando apoyo.

— ¿estará bien verdad? – pregunto el cazador.

Takuma Ichijô junto con Kaname y Zero, se paro unos pasos más de distancia que su cuñado y de inmediato puso su mano en el vidrio intentando sentirse más cerca de Ichiru, por Kaname no le gustaba ver a su ichi en esa situación, no le gusta verlo lleno de cable que lo ayudan para mantenerse vivo y lo mismo con las maquinas, solo le gusta ver a su peli plata sonriendo o gruñéndole u otra cosa hasta prefiere las peleas antes que verlo así.

El rubio se dejo vencer por el dolor y dejo caer unas lágrimas de dolor.

— Ichiru podrá ser latoso e insufrible pero también es un Kiryuu, es muy fuerte saldrá de esta Zero – aseguro Kaname – pero que tienes, siento que algo te pasa – llamo el castaño a Zero sentía que se apoyaba mas en el.

— No me pasa nada – susurro – estoy bien – dijo seguro intentando mantenerse despierto.

Kaname sintió la pesadez de Zero cada vez más fuerte, era… no sabía cómo describirlo, el siente una especie de dolor en el pecho a cada minuto que pasaba hasta que sintió como Zero se desvanecía en sus brazos y eso lo preocupo demás.

Por varias razones una porque era Zero y aunque le pesaba aceptarlo todavía tenía miedo de que a su Zero le pasara algo, un sangre pura bueno por lo menos su cuerpo de sangre pura no sufre ese tipo de desvanecimiento y por otro lado si alguien se enteraba que Kaname Kuran se había desmayado tratarían de atacarlo y si él estuviera en su cuerpo no era problema pero su Zero era vulnerable

— Takuma – llamo Kaname en el cuerpo del peli plata.

— ¿Mm? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Ichiru, no quería dejar de mirarlo, sentía que si lo hacia se desvanecería, aunque no sabe cuál de las dos opciones es mejor que se desvanezca y no saber donde esta o verlo allí acostado sin movimiento.

— Takuma – gruño Kaname – vigila que nadie entre – Takuma seguía perdido en su transe personal – maldita sea Ichijou sigo siendo tu superior – grito Kaname.

— Si Kuran sama – dijo bajito y le dedico una última mirada a Ichiru e intento salir de la habitación a hacer lo que le había pedido Kaname.

— Ichijou – grito Kaname a Takuma antes de que abandonara la habitación – necesito que me ayudes – jadeo Kaname, esa extraña sensación otra vez, la falta de aire, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? – ahora.

Takuma se dio vuelta y se acerco a Kaname.

— ¿Qué necesitas Kaname? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupado.

— No lo sé – dijo sincero y tratando de sujetar a Zero, Dios que le pasaba, sed de sangre no es.

— ¿Qué sientes Kaname? ¿Es Zero? – pregunto e iba a tomar a Zero en brazos pero la mirada de Kaname le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

— No puedo respirar – dijo jalando aire y tratando de llegar a una silla con su Zero en brazos, algo le pasaba y el repercutía a través del lazo.

Takuma se acerco a su amigo y tomo el cuerpo del castaño donde estaba Zero atrapado y se alejo un poco de su líder sangre pura.

— Creo que es mejor que estés separado de Zero, Kaname, el es un peso extra y si quieres intentar respirar bien es mejor no tener ningún peso extra – murmuro tratando de ser coherente.

Kaname miro a Takuma con el ceño fruncido que se creía, era su Zero y no era ningún peso extra, era suyo y gruño por lo bajo cayendo hincado jalando aire, tenía que concentrarse.

— Kaname te enamoraste de Zero – dijo serio el rubio – no te preocupes sabes que no me interesa Zero, no te lo quitare, tu sabes a quien amo – dijo bajito – concéntrate en respirar -Pidió.

— No digas tonterías – Takuma trato de gruñir – es solo el intercambio de cuerpos – trato de convencerse el castaño, el enamorado de un nivel E, si como no, pero con la sola idea discriminaba de decirle nivel E a Zero el dolor se incremento, no eso no era posible.

— Kaname no te mientas a ti mismo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, en verdad quieres negar el sentimiento que sientes por Zero, acaso no sientes celos que otra persona lo toque o tan solo el pensamiento que alguien lo bese, no seas uhm… reconócelo porque después te arrepentirás, ¿Qué pasa si a Zero le pasa algo y nunca podrás decirle lo que sientes? Es mejor que lo reconozcas, piénsalo – pidió.

Kaname estaba con la boca abierta, ¿desde cuándo Takuma tenía el valor de hablarle así? Acaso Takuma tenía razón y se había enamorado de Zero o solo era el lazo que habían creado, bueno que él había creado y aun no sabía bien porque lo había hecho.

En verdad le daba coraje saber su Zero estaba en brazos de Takuma y que Kain lo había abrazado había osado tocar lo que por derecho era _suyo_, porque Zero era suyo, era _su_ esposo, su niño su todo, con este pensamiento se quedo helado y palideció. No, esto definitivamente no estaba bien.

— Kaname, ¿estás mejor? – pregunto Takuma aun con Zero en brazos.

— Si – mintió descaradamente y como pudo se levanto y camino hacia Kiryuu, si debía regresar a ser Kiryuu, era lo mejor.

— Es mejor que cuide yo de Zero – dijo con tranquilidad – es mejor que vayas a descansar, aparte no creo que Zero se quiera mover de aquí, al fin de cuenta aquí esta ichi… Ichiru – dijo bajito con voz quebrada.

Kaname observo a Takuma y vio el dolor de su amigo y a pesar de sus propios problemas le estaba dando apoyo.

— estará bien Takuma, ya sabes cómo son los Kiryuu, obstinados y orgullos – Kaname le animo.

— Claro Kaname – dijo Takuma tomando una bocanada de aire – se que se recuperara pero… no, no es nada – dijo haciendo una sonrisa que parecía mas una mueca de dolor.

Kaname logro llegar a un sillón que ahí había y se sentó pidiéndole a Takuma que recostara a Zero sobre sus piernas y Takuma así lo hizo, no podía evitar sentir ese deseo de protección para con Zero

— Takuma – llamo Kaname acariciando los cabellos castaños.

— Dime Kaname – respondió casi mecánicamente.

— Necesito un favor – comento – cuando Ichiru este bien, podrías cotizar la remodelación de una cocina

Takuma lo miro desconcertado, desde cuando su amigo le interesaba las cocinas o tal vez escucho mal

— ¿Cocina? – pregunto curioso.

— Si una cocina – vio que Takuma seguía con cara de que me estás hablando – la cocina de Cross, bueno digamos que ya no hay cocina.

— Mm… ¿Por qué ya no hay cocina? – pregunto aun desconcertado, tratando de unir hechos, según su ichi… le decía que el único que cocinaba algo delicioso y comestible en esa casa era Zero y si Kaname está en el cuerpo de su cuñado eso quiere decir que… - no me digas que intentaste cocinar – exclamo sorprendido.

— Pues no te lo diré – dijo entre apenado y molesto.

— Kaname cocinar no es fácil – murmuro – una vez Ichiru me dijo que le hiciera un pai de queso y créeme no salió nada bueno de eso – dijo un poco sonrojado.

— Pero si Zero puede… perdón Kiryuu puede yo también podre, soy un sangre pura – dijo confiado pero recordando la pobre cocina y en ese momento se dijo que aprendería para prepararle algo a Zero, pero negó esos pensamientos – solo desapareció, pero fueron las bolitas de arroz ellas tuvieron la culpa.

— ¿Cómo unas bolitas de arroz pueden destruir una cocina? – Pregunto Takuma arqueando una ceja – que yo sepa esas bolitas no son asesinas de cocinas – murmuro.

— Pues si lo son – dijo indignado Kaname – Cross puede utilizar la cocina de la escuela.

— Pero la cocina es de Zero – dijo seguro – o eso me decía Ichiru, pero aun no entiendo como unas inocentes y deliciosas bolitas de arroz pueden destruir una cocina – dijo serio.

— Como que es de Zero – Kaname no entendía nada – pues si pueden causar grandes problemas las bolitas de arroz.

Kaname empezó a explicar a Takuma lo que paso mientras seguía peinando las hebras castañas.

Flash back

Kaname entro a la cocina y la observo detenidamente analizando el lugar, un refrigerador, una estufa con horno, si eso sería fácil después de todo es un sangre pura.

Pero que cocinaría y cuando volteo vio un recetario buscaría algo rápido de hacer no tenía ganas de estar ahí además no estaba de humor, paso las hojas y bingo bolitas de arroz.

Necesita:

Dos tazas de arroz cocido.

Media taza de harina, media taza de maicena, media taza de leche, perejil picado, queso rallado y polvo para hornear.

Busco todos los ingredientes y cuando al fin después de casi media hora los encontró vio el delantal de Cross y se lo puso no se ensuciaría.

Puso el arroz a cocer mientras buscaba un molde para vaciar el contenido cuando el olor a quemado inundo sus sentidos, el arroz se estaba pegando, tomo el mango de la olla y se quemo, maldiciendo sonoramente.

En fin era un vampiro y se curó rápido, utilizaría lo de encima y así con mucho cuidado de no volverse a quemar vacio el arroz comestible leudo hecho los demás ingredientes pero en vez de perejil utilizo epazote, mezclo todo y acabo lleno de harina, tardo un rato en ver como prendía el horno y lo puso a la temperatura más alta, así se cocerían más rápido esperaba.

Encontró un refractario, puso sus intentos de bolitas de arroz y metió el refractario, después de unos segundos su agudo oído escucho algo tronar y abrió el horno y una explosión se dejo escuchar sonoramente derramando el contenido en el horno.

El contenido se empezó a quemar y el humo negro salió e inundo todo el lugar.

Kaname empezó a toser y en un movimiento salió corriendo sin apagar el horno que dio pequeñas explosiones hasta que Cross entro y cerró el gas.

El castaño después de unos cuantos minutos y vio toda la cocina destrozada y nada comestible para comer.

Fin de flash back

— Ves las bolitas de arroz son peligrosas – dijo Kaname como si nada.

Takuma se mordió los labios para no reírse a carcajadas, aparte no estaba de ánimos para reírse pero lo que le contaba su amigo le daba risa, es que era cómico.

— Kaname si sabes que fue tu culpa ¿verdad? – pregunto tranquilamente.

— Puede ser – dijo como si nada y sintió a Zero moverse en sus piernas y girarse – espero que no se entere Zero demasiado rápido.

Zero comenzó a despertarse, se removió un poco se sentía tan cómodo donde estaba, no quería abrir los ojos solo sabía que estaba cerca de Kaname, sin saber en qué parte del cuerpo estaba acostado, froto su rostro en algo abultado que luego se puso duro al recibir el contacto y recibió un gemido restringido, ante eso se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces por dónde demonios estaba frotando su rostro era allí abajo, en… en… en su miembro, pero llama la atención verlo así y su mente aun nublada por el sueño, acerco su rostro allí roso levemente sus labios por sobre la tela, pero después se detuvo no estaba bien hacer eso, no para nada eso no estaba bien, aparte antes había escuchado algo como "_espero que Zero no se entere demasiado rápido"_ ¿de qué demonios no se tenía que enterar?.

— ¿Kaname de que no me debo enterar? – pregunto inocentemente mientras seguía mirando aquel bulto.

Kaname gimió imperceptiblemente cuando sintió algo cálido frotándose contra su hombría bueno la de Zero, _Dios _pensó Kaname, se estaba excitando y salió de su transe solo cuando oyó a Zero hablar.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto ahogadamente Kaname.

— Hai – asintió y llevo su mano a la hombría de Kaname bueno es la suya pero Kaname siente las sensaciones, la toco suavemente y luego comenzó a masajearla con lentitud viendo como aquel bulto crecía mas y mas y luego comenzaba a palpitar, esto era interesante, quiere saber hasta donde Kaname es capaz de aguantar los gemidos.

Takuma cuando vio aquel acto decidió que era mejor salir de allí y así Kaname le dice que no siente nada por Zero, salió del lugar y cerró la puerta y se encargaría de vigilar para que nadie entrara.

* * *

ahora que ya leyeron el cap ¿que les parecio? y no me maten por dejarlo ahi juro que lo continuare ^^ :D los quiero besos y cuidense

_**¿reviews?**_


	10. sentimientos revueltos en mi interior

**hola a todos ^^ **

N/A: que les puedo decir, me demore poquito verdad que si? ^^ bueno es que ya tenia este cap listo XD espero les guste ^^ es uhm... ya saben lo que vendrá ^^ asi que espero que lo disfruten ^^ si suena extraño y algo pervertido pero es que espero que les guste el cap XD y como en los demas cap **darthmocy me ayudo mucho mucho ^^**emmm no se que mas decirles asi que los dejo para que lean ^^

**Yuuniie Kuran** : hola ^^ que bueno que me entendiste y que te gusto el cap y perdón por traumarte no fue mi intención jeje... pero es que se me ocurrió y bueno no pude contenerme XD jajaja y bueno kaname si esta un poquito bastante celoso jeje... es que de por si ya es un celoso y queire a zerito hermoso solo para el ^^ jeje... hay que comprendedlo XD jajajaj bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^

**Vampire girl : **hola ^^ gracias por tu apoyo y por tu comentario y como vez ya tengo la conti asi que te dejo para que leas un beso y nos leemos ^^

**Vero : **hola ^^ etto... que mal que te sientas mal, espero que te recuperes ^^ etto... que mas te digo a si kaname es muy tierno verdad al menos con lo de las bolitas de arroz jajajaja ^^ y lo que le esta pasando a zero es un misterio aun jeje... bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos ^^ cuidate

**vampire knitgh no me pertenece T.T lamentablemente, ustedes ya saben que hubiera echo si fuera mio ^^ jajaja... etto mejor los dejo para que lean ^^**

_cursiva pensamientos_

perdón por la falta de ortografía.

* * *

** ~~Aprendiendo a conocerte~~**

**Cap. 10: sentimientos revueltos en mi interior (parte I)**

— Hai – asintió y llevo su mano a la hombría de Kaname bueno es la suya pero Kaname siente las sensaciones, la toco suavemente y luego comenzó a masajearla con lentitud viendo como aquel bulto crecía mas y mas y luego comenzaba a palpitar, esto era interesante, quiere saber hasta dónde Kaname es capaz de aguantar los gemidos.

Takuma cuando vio aquel acto decidió que era mejor salir de allí y así Kaname le dice que no siente nada por Zero, salió del lugar y cerró la puerta y se encargaría de vigilar para que nadie entrara.

— Zero – susurro estaba tan absorto en las caricias que ni cuenta se dio que Takuma salía de la habitación – por favor.

— ¿Por favor que? – pregunto bajito mientras seguía con sus caricias - ¿te gusta? – pregunto con sus ojos rojos, sentía sed, mejor dicho deseaba la sangre de su cuerpo.

— Por kami – gimió lo mas calladamente que pudo – es delicioso – dijo dejándose llevar pero su mente debía ser racional – Zero yo ¡oh Dios! – gruño y empezó a mover sus caderas necesitaba estar libre de ese molesto pantalón de los mil demonios, deseaba que Zero bueno quería que Zero – Zero sácalo por favor – dijo sin más.

— No quiero – murmuro y se separo de Kaname y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kaname y lo beso en los labios con pasión moviéndose lentamente sobre la hombría del castaño, por Kami se sentía delicioso - ¿esto te gusta? – pregunto y luego llevo su rostro al cuello de Kaname y comenzó a pasar su lengua por la cálida y cremosa piel, quería enterrar sus colmillos allí y beber hasta saciarse.

Kaname mando al diablo todos los porque no deberían estar haciendo esto y aprisiono su propio cuerpo con los brazos de Zero, se sentía tan bien el contacto tan deseado durante varios días.

— Si Zero – gimió – Dios se siente tan bien – dijo ladeando mas su cuello ansiaba la mordida de Zero, bueno el cuerpo de Zero respondía al suyo y quería ser mordido.

Kaname beso el pecho del peli plata bueno su pecho sobre la camisa de seda que traía puesta su cazador y mordió levemente sin enterrar sus colmillos ya crecidos por la lujuria – ¿te gustaría que te mordiera Zero?

— Si Kaname, muérdeme – pidió ladeando su cuello – succiona mi sangre – rogo y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Kaname y comenzó a beber esperando la mordida del castaño para sí, pero mientras bebía no paro de mecerse eróticamente sobre su purasangre.

Kaname no espero otra invitación, se acerco a su propio cuello lo preparo y lenta y agónicamente enterró sus colmillos, haciendo que el liquido carmesí llegara a su paladar.

El castaño como pudo metió su mano entre ambos cuerpos y acaricio el miembro ya despierto de su cuerpo pero él no se detuvo ahí, bajo el cierre y lo saco para que se rozara entre ellos, sabía que eso le gustaría a su Zero.

Zero gimió pero no se separo del cuello de su uhm… de su Kaname, siguió bebiendo y mientras bebía pasaba lentamente su lengua por la piel y sintió como Kaname saco su miembro de su prisión y lo dejaba libre, sonrió para sus adentros y llevo su mano al miembro atrapado de Kaname aun en entre sus ropas mientras el recibía deliciosas caricias en su miembro liberado por su ahora amante, mientras seguía moviéndose porque ni loco se dejaría de mover, esto era completamente delicioso y quiere mucho mas.

Kaname no soportaba o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Zero necesitaba liberar el miembro que sufría deliciosamente su tortura, Kaname de su cuello gimió sonoramente.

— Por favor Zero, no aguanto – suplico – mi Zero mi señor Zero, ansió tu toque – expreso y volvió a gemir.

Zero sonrió con malicia y en vez de acariciar más profundamente a Kaname dejo de tocarlo y solo se dedico a basar sus labios mientras se seguía meciendo sobre Kaname, gimiendo bajito por la fricción de los cuerpos.

— Dime qué quieres – ronroneo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su cuerpo donde el castaño está atrapado.

— Necesito – gimió – que me toques, quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi piel, argg… - trataba inútilmente de acallar sus gemidos, el cuerpo de Zero estaba muy excitado, Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero, sujeto por la cintura a su cazador y con demasiado esfuerzo cabe mencionar se levanto un poco y acostó a su cuerpo en el sofá y tomo la mano de Zero y la puso sobre la dura y palpitante hombría aun atrapada en el pantalón.

— Por favor – rogo.

Zero acaricio lentamente el miembro de Kaname y comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño con devoción y con la otra mano acariciaba uno de los pezones de Kaname.

— Deseo tanto que hagamos el amor Zero – gimió Kaname en el cuerpo del peli plata.

— Kaname – suspiro y meció sus caderas con las del castaño y luego enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del purasangre y dejo de tocar a Kaname – hazme tuyo – ronroneo bajito y beso al castaño con devoción.

— Zero mi Zero – gimió Kaname y se levanto para separarse un poco de Zero y desabrocharle la camisa que traía puesta, porque en ese momento solo veía a Zero, no veía su verdadero cuerpo solo veía la imagen de su cazador, eso era todo, beso con devoción los dulces labios que estaban a su disposición mientras se deshacía del molesto cinturón el botón salía volando y bajaba el cierre para quitarse el pantalón, el mismo al fin pudo liberar la hombría palpitante que pugnaba por ser libre, después desnudo por completo a Zero y el se saco la poca ropa que le quedaba para después recostarse sobre Zero, pero allí se dio cuenta que esa posición era algo incomoda así que se volvió a sentar en el sofá y sentó a Zero sobre él a horcajadas y luego empezó a prepararlo con maliciosa lentitud.

Zero sintió como Kaname se deshizo de la ropa y sonrió, esto era endemoniadamente sensual y le gustaba pero cuando sintió que Kaname comenzaba a prepararlo, en el momento que sintió aquella intromisión en su cuerpo, su mente volvió en sí, pero qué demonios estaba haciendo, sin embargo, Dios esto se sentía bien aunque incomodo pero bien y quiere mas pero… pero lo va hacer con… ¡Kaname!

Debería parar esta locura sin embargo quiere más, quiere sentir a Kaname, desea tener a el castaño dentro y honestamente no quiere parar con lo que están haciendo, es mejor fingir que aun no ha recuperado la poca cordura que tiene.

— Kaname – gimió.

— Zero – gruño Kaname y siguió con su tortura, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿Para quién demonios era la tortura?, ¿para él o para Zero?, Dios ansiaba profanar a su bello cazador y este no lo está deteniendo.

Cuando sintió que estaba completamente dilatado lo tomo por la cintura y lo alzo para posesionarlo en su ya de por si duro miembro mientras buscaba su boca con desesperación, lo hizo bajar lentamente y agónicamente.

— Por kami Zero – gruño en placer.

Zero sintió como a esto ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía lo que vendría y cuando sintió como Kaname lo alzaba para después bajarlo lentamente y comenzó a penetrarlo un dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo bueno más bien su entrada, Dios sentía que no podía soportar esto.

— ahhh… duele Kaname duele – gimió en dolor – basta – rogo aferrándose a la espalda de Kaname rasguñándola en el proceso.

Dios se sentía tan bien, sentir el calor de su Zero era algo inigualable, pero su transe desapareció cuando sintió unas uñas enterrarse en su espalda y la voz de su Zero que lo llamaba en agonía, eso le dolió, lo estaba lastimando, Kaname alejo una de sus manos de la cintura, logro tomar su rostro y besarlo tiernamente, una vez atrapados sus labios bajo la manos a la hombría de su peli plata y empezó a acariciar la punta con maestría, para tranquilizarlo, al sentir que se relajaba un poco movió su cadera y entro en su totalidad en su hermoso cazador y espero a que se acostumbrara a él.

— Zero, lo siento no quise dañarte, perdóname – imploro.

Zero al sentir como el castaño trataba de tranquilizarlo lo hizo sentirse importante para Kaname aunque se puede estar engañando a sí mismo, no le importo porque se sentía bien sentirse amado por Kaname, cuando el castaño se metió completamente dentro del, escondió su rostro en el cuello del sangre pura y lo abrazo sintiendo como el sangre pura se quedaba quieto para acostumbrarse a él y luego escucho esa disculpa y sintió como su corazón se hincho de felicidad

— uhm… - no pudo hablar o más bien su cerebro no creaba ninguna palabra coherente, pero alzo un poco su cabeza y beso a Kaname amorosamente – estoy… bien – murmuro y movió sus caderas para dar la señal que ya estaba listo y que quiere sentir más placer.

— Mi pequeño zethi – susurro Kaname junto con un gemido ahogado – eres tan especial para mí – decía mientras subía sus caderas adentrándose más en Zero – nunca podre pagarte este regalo que me acabas de dar – lo sujeto por la cintura para ayudar a sus movimientos de sube y baja.

Dios se sentía tan bien estar así junto a Zero a su Zero, a su pequeño Zethi, era un idiota por no darse cuenta de lo valioso que era. El olor de sus lágrimas le dolía a él mismo pero fue algo inevitable. Mientras seguía con sus movimientos su mente se aclaraba poco a poco.

— Pequeño Zethi – volvió a gruñir intentando alejar la coherencia

"_Especial"_ esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, Kaname le había dicho que era especial para el eso quiere decir que… que… no ahora no era momento de pensar en eso era mejor concentrarse en las sensaciones de las embestidas de Kaname, Dios santo eso se sentía bien, el sube y baja y que cada embestida llegaba mas dentro de él hasta tocar aquel punto que lo volvía loco de placer y hacia que perdiera la cordura y se sumiera en la locura de la lujuria.

— hermoso luzbell – gimió arqueando la espalda – mas, mas rápido – pidió – por favor – rogo – hazme olvidar mi nombre – pidió en un gemido – ahh luzbell te qui… - gimió mordiéndose los labios para no decir que lo quería.

— Sus ordenes son mi placer mi señor – gruño Kaname tomando a Zero por la cintura y girarse para acostarlo en el sillón, era incomodo para él esa posición pero Zero disfrutaría mas y eso era lo importante para él en ese momento.

Se acomodo sin salir de Zero y beso su torso y cada tramo de piel al descubierto, se concentro en hacer gozar a Zero, cayo sus gemidos con sus beso y aguanto cada mordida y arañazo que Zero le daba, era tan endemoniadamente sensual, masoquista (si lo reconocía) y erótico.

Como pudo y hasta donde su cordura se lo permitía tomo el miembro de Zero y lo acaricio desde la punta hasta la base, se había propuesto no terminar sin que Zero lo hiciera primero, quería que recordara esta ocasión como algo muy especial

Zero gimió por las embestidas cada vez más rápidas del castaño, Dios sentía que su cuerpo iba a explotar con todas esas sensaciones que Kaname le estaba haciendo sentir era algo inexplicable, pero quería más, mucho más.

— ka… kana… KANAME – gimió arqueándose delante de Kaname y enterrando las uñas en la espalda del castaño – mas, quiero mas – pidió escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el cuello del castaño

Kaname detuvo sus embestidas de improviso oyendo un gemido de reclamo y antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de la garganta de su Zethi entro con fuerza nuevamente y solo sintió como se arqueaba.

Repitió la operación varias veces y sintió la hombría de Zero en tensión sabia que pronto acabaría.

— Pequeño Zethi – ronroneo y se acerco a su cuello esperando el permiso.

Zero gimió en reproche cuando sintió que Kaname se detuvo Dios que no había entendido que quería mas, pero cuando abrió la boca para reclamar, el castaño entro en una sola embestida Dios eso era maravilloso, arqueo la espalda en placer puro y gimió en voz alta, eso era endemoniadamente erótico quiere más de eso, y sintió como Kaname repetía la operación varias veces y así sintió como su miembro comenzaba a tensarse y no solo el sino que todos los músculos de su cuerpo, estaba llegando al orgasmo que él no quería llegar aún, porque quería mas de esa sensación única que solo Kaname le puede brindar, ahora cree que entiende a su hermano y del porque se hizo adicto al sexo, esto era realmente maravilloso, ladeo su cabeza cuando escucho que Kaname lo llamaba y se acercaba a su cuello, ahora estaba esperando esa esperada mordida y sabia que eso iba ser la guinda de la torta, con esa mordida sabía que iba a llegar al más maravilloso clímax.

— Kaname – gimió con voz temblorosa.

Kaname entendió perfectamente el comando de su Zero y se acerco primero al oído de Zero.

— Pequeño Zethi – ronroneo sensualmente – eres especial, muy especial – bajo a su cuello y lo preparo con pequeños besos saboreando la cremosa piel y enterró sus colmillos sintiendo el cuerpo debajo suyo tenso y unas uñas en su espalda.

Zero se arqueo apenas sintió los colmillos de Kaname enterrarse en su piel y el enterró los dedos en la espalda de Kaname gimiendo a todo pulmón el nombre del castaño tensándose y finalmente liberando su semilla entre sus estómagos y dejando a los espasmos de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo por el grandioso clímax.

— Kaname – jadeo besando los hombros del sangre pura esperando que dejara de beber, Dios esto era la más grandiosa experiencia, la mejor que cualquier persona pueda llegar a tener.

Kaname sintió como Zero llegaba a su clímax ya no aguantaría mucho mas, el cuerpo de Zero apretaba su hombría y deseaba tanto llegar al final el también pero no lo haría dentro de Zero, Dios un par de estocadas mas y ladeo su cuello para su ansiada mordida.

Zero sintió como Kaname ladeo su cabeza y el sin dudarlo un segundo lamio la zona preparándola y después enterró sus colmillos en esa deliciosa y cremosa piel, comenzó a beber ese exquisito elixir carmesí, si era lo más delicioso para su paladar, Dios esa experiencia que era única y honestamente le encantaría repetirla pero solo con Kaname Kuran, solo con él y nadie más que Kuran Kaname, aunque eso signifique perderse en la locura.

Kaname se arqueo al sentir la mordida de su Zero y como pudo dio una última y profunda embestida a su otra mitad para salir completamente de él y dejar brotar su semilla en el plano y blanco estomago _de la persona más importante para él_, ese pensamiento lo asusto pero lo alejo inmediatamente.

— Zethi yo… te quiero – susurro muy bajo pero tenía que decirlo, solo esperaba que Zero no lo escuchara por el momento, Dios porque no podía ser sincero consigo mismo y con Zero.

Tratando de borrar esos pensamientos que lo confundía beso el hombro de su pequeño y se sostuvo para no caer y aplastar a Zero, además de que no debía, se embarrarían más de lo que ya estaban, sintió a Zero empezar a relajarse, sabía que se quedaría dormido y tal vez solo tal vez sería lo mejor por el momento.

Zero se separo del cuello de Kaname y se sintió quedarse dormido, tenia tanto sueño, hacer el amor con Kaname aparte de ser maravilloso era agotador solo quería dormir pero escucho claramente las palabras del castaño y sonrió.

— yo también – respondió y cayó a un plácido sueño.

Takuma estaba que parecía león enjaulado Dios primero lo de Ichiru, ahora su mejor amigo y su cuñado haciendo cosas en la habitación, odia ser un vampiro con esos oídos tan sensibles y aunque no quería su cuerpo reacciona a los gemidos que está escuchando y eso lo hace sentir fatal y extrañar mas a Ichiru si tan solo hubiera sido mas no sé, compresivo, más sensible, ya debería saber que los humanos y los vampiros toman la vida desde diferente puntos de vista, para ellos todo es precioso y único porque ellos tienen el privilegio de saber que tarde o temprano morirán y llevan sus vivencias al límite.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, el solo pensar en su pequeño hizo que la excitación desapareciera.

Una hora después Kaname en el cuerpo de su cuñado salía de la habitación visiblemente cansado y con la turbación en los ojos.

Takuma decidió entrar y vio a Zero con la vista desencajada y horrorizada leyendo la tabla médica y lo entendía él lo había hecho antes, el informe médico decía:

Kiryuu Ichiru, adolecente de 17 años, se le reporta en estado grave, traslado inmediato a terapia intensiva.

Reporte clínico:  
trauma encefalocraneal, posible estado de coma irreversible y hemorragias internas.

Se realizo ocultación previa por posible intento de abuso sexual sobre el menor, resultado negativo, contusiones ligeras en muñecas y arañazos en abdomen.

Indicaciones:

Mantener en observación constantemente y permanentemente para posibles cambios, avisar a familiares.

El rubio pensó en pedirle ayuda a Kaname pero no sabe las consecuencias de que un humano bebe sangre de un purasangre.

Vio a Zero dejar la tabla y entrar en la habitación con los ojos llenos de decisión.

— Zero – llamo takuma arriesgándose – no debes entrar ahí.

Zero ignoro a Takuma olímpicamente, no quería verlo ni escuchar su voz, por dos simples razones, por vergüenza y por estar enojado con él, si está enojado con el porqué, tal vez puede ser la culpa de ese rubio que su pequeño hermano este aquí en un hospital internado y con posible coma irreversible, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de su hermanito y se acerco a él y cuando estuvo a su lado le acaricio su rostro y le aparto los mechones plateados.

— Hola ichi… vamos pequeño yo se que te recuperaras eres un Kiryû después de todo ¿no? Yo te daré una ayuda, pero tienes que ser fuerte y abrir esos ojos ¿vale? – pidió acariciando los cabellos plateados de su hermanito y después de estar hablando con él un rato se corto la muñeca, le abrió la boca a su gemelo y dejo caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre a la boca de su hermano.

— Zero – casi grito Takuma y lo tomo por la muñeca – no hagas eso – suplico – por favor detente.

— Suéltame – gruño - ¿por qué no? Es la única solución que mi hermano despierte o que ya no te importa, no que estabas tan preocupado, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darle tu sangre, tu sangre también es poderosa ¿no? Eres un hipócrita que dice que ama a mi hermano y lo único que has hecho es llevártelo a la cama y hacerle daño – dijo enojado soltándose del agarre de Takuma – no te metas en mis decisiones.

— Zero – dijo Takuma – claro que amo a tu hermano es mi vida si algo le pasa moriré – gimió tratando de controlar las lagrimas – pero, pero yo no sé qué consecuencias pueda traer el darle sangre de un vampiro a un humano, quise preguntarle a Kaname pero no he podido, no quiero causar más daño, no me lo perdonaría – susurro interponiéndose entre Zero e Ichiru – pero si me lo permites mi sangre es menor poderosa que la de un sangre pura, le daré de la mía y si responde bien y no causa estragos se la daré toda, ya no soporto verlo así, por favor permítemelo Kiryuu sama – suplico e hizo algo imposible de creer se dejo de caer de rodillas abrazando las piernas de Kaname (Zero) – te lo suplico, es lo único decente que puedo hacer y cuando se recupere me iré de su vida si así lo deseas

— Párate de ahí Takuma – pidió – oye si Ichiru te ve humillado así y sabe que es por mi culpa se enfadara y más si se entera que yo soy el culpable que te alejes de él, Ichi te ama, y lo de la sangre, uhm, dale lo que necesite pero no se la des toda ¿sí? – pidió y le tendió la mano para que Takuma se parara.

— gracias Zero ahora sé porque Ichiru te ama, no te defraudare ni a él, nunca más – dijo Takuma aceptando la mano de Zero para levantarse y se acerco a Ichiru, el rubio acerco su muñeca a la boca para clavar sus colmillos

Zero observo atentamente los movimientos de Takuma y vio como llevo su muñeca a la boca y decidió intervenir.

— oye Takuma em… ¿Cómo le darás la sangre? – pregunto algo como el hermano sobreprotector

— De boca a boca así no se desperdiciara nada, Zero – dijo Takuma algo cohibido, la mirada de Zero a través de los ojos de Kaname era muy penetrante.

— uhm… y ¿Por qué tiene que ser de boca a boca? – Pregunto celoso – ¿no crees que es mejor la transfusión de sangre con esos aparatos? – pregunto serio.

— es que bueno yo – decía un cohibido Takuma – no creo que quieran, Kiryuu sama, ellos tienen sus métodos pero – suspiro Takuma – si así lo desea iré por el médico de turno e intentar explicarle nuestra idea, solo que no se cómo decirle que soy un vampiro – finalizo caminando a la salida.

— uhm… bueno ya tienes razón, dale como quieras – dijo en un bufido - pero uhm te estaré vigilando no hagas nada extraño – advirtió – y soy Zero o Kiryû como quieras pero no me digas con el sama por favor – pidió – además no estoy tan viejo incluso soy menor que tu.

Takuma casi respiro de alivio la sola idea de ser conectado a esos aparatos le daba calosfríos pero por su niño lo que sea regreso los paso avanzados hacia la cama de Ichiru se mordió la muñeca y le dio su sangre a Ichiru en un beso sangriento, repitiendo la operación de varias veces.

Aunque no le había dado mucha ya se estaba mareando digo la sangre sintética no es tan nutritiva como la natural se tambaleo un poco y se aferro a la cama de Ichiru, no sabía si estaba resultando y sentía los sonidos muy lejos.

— oye estas bien – pregunto Zero acercándose a Takuma y lo sostuvo de los hombros – creo que es suficiente tu estas débil, ven es mejor salir de aquí y que te recuestes en el sofá, ya sabes, cuando Ichiru despierte de seguro quiere verte bien – comento tratando de darle ánimos a Takuma, al fin de cuenta esta haciendo algo bueno por su hermano.

— yo – jalo aire Takuma – estaré bien – las piernas empezaron a flaquearle – ichi se recuperara te lo prometo Zero, cuidare de él así como tu cuidas de Kaname – fue lo último dijo antes de perderse en la inconsciencia.

— ¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendido – yo no cuido de… arg – Zero se sonrojo furiosamente y cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de Takuma para acostarlo en el sofá afuera de la habitación de su hermanito.

-O-O-O-O-O

Después de unas horas un joven pali plata comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud se sentía cansado y solo quería seguir durmiendo un poquito más pero le dolía la espalda, la cama en donde estaba acostado era incomoda, honestamente no recuerda donde fue que se quedo dormido pero era mejor llegar a su cuarto con su cama cómoda y que lo acoge muy bien.

En el momento que abrió sus ojos por completo comenzó a analizar la habitación en donde estaba, eso no le gusta, ese cuarto le daba calofríos era muy… uhm de hospital… _esperen hospital_, el joven de ojos violetas se sentó en la cama incomoda y se miro sus brazo y se dio cuenta que tenía muchos cables conectados, se los saco de un tirón odia esos malditos aparatos, ¿Qué demonios hacia en un hospital? ¿Quién lo había traído? Si todos saben que odia los benditos hospitales son sinónimo de muerte, es por eso que los odia aparte que los doctores uhm no, no quiere pensar en ellos quiere irse de ahí ahora.

— Hay alguien ahí – pregunto tratando de sacarse todos los cables conectados a su cuerpo y cuando lo logro se trato de parar de la camilla pero se sentía muy débil – ME QUIERO IR –grito.

Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero sintió como Ichiru se despertaba antes de que el mismo Zero lo hiciera y entro a la habitación del peli plata.

— Ichiru – llamo Kaname y lo tomo por los hombros – debes calmarte – dijo y toco el timbre para llamar a la enfermera.

— no, no, no, no me quiero calmar odio los hospitales quien fue el… el que me trajo a esto – pregunto frunciendo el ceño – me quiero ir – dijo zafándose del agarre de Kaname.

Zero vio como Kaname entro a la habitación de su hermano y lo siguió y vio a su hermano despierto haciendo una escena de pánico, al menos eso quiere decir que está bien y que sigue aborreciendo los hospitales. Suspiro entre aliviado y resignado y alejo a Kaname de su hermanito y abrazo a Ichiru.

— tranquilo, yo te protegeré no pasara nada, confía en tu hermano ichi – pidió Zero en el cuerpo de Kaname.

— que le sucede – pregunto un muy sorprendido Kaname.

— Nada – respondió Zero – solo odia los hospitales y no le gusta estar en uno – respondió como si fuera lo más normal de mundo mientras acariciaba la cabellera plateada de su hermano.

— ¿me sacaras de aquí Zero ni san? – Pregunto tomando varias bocanas de aire –por favor – suplico.

— Claro que te sacare de aquí Ichi confía en mí – pidió el peli plata – pero debes estar calmado ¿sí? –

— Está bien… pero… pero no me dejes solo aquí – rogo.

— no lo hare – susurro separándose del abrazo – ahora acuéstate

— pero… no quiero me siento uhm… incomodo – dijo mirando los ojos color vino del castaño ahora su hermano.

— bien entonces quédate ahí sentado pero no hagas nada malo.

— Está bien – acepto.

— voy por el médico – se ofreció Kaname, el también odiaba esos lugares, olían bastante desagradable para su fino olfato por otro lado siente nuevamente el rechazo de Zero, por kami primero lo provoca, hacen el amor y ahora lo aleja, no entiende nada de nada y por mas que ha querido platicar con el no ha podido – Zero – llamo Kaname.

— no creo que sea buena idea que lo llames, Ichiru odia todo lo que se relacione con hospital incluyendo a los médicos a las enfermeras y todo lo que hay aquí – dijo el peli plata como si nada – hay que hablar con el médico a solas, no tiene que venir a ver a Ichiru, mi hermano ya está bien –comento.

— Zero – intervino Takuma – lo mejor será que vayas tu, recuerda que para la gente tu eres Kaname sama

— Uhm es verdad pero si dejo a Ichiru volverá a entrar en pánico – murmuro – ya se quédate tú con él, Kaname Ichiru no confía en ti, estas en mi cuerpo pero sigues siendo Kaname e ichi lo sabe – comento – es mejor que Takuma se quede con Ichiru, al fin de cuenta Ichiru confía en Takuma – comento.

— Ni… ni san – llamo el peli plata y cuando obtuvo la atención de su hermano dijo - ¿Quién es Takuma? – pregunto con inocencia.

Los tres vampiros se observaron sorprendidos por la pregunta de Ichiru.

— ichi… yo soy Takuma - dijo algo dudoso el rubio – no me recuerdas – susurro con dolor en la voz.

— Perdón pero yo no te conozco – dijo el peli plata mirando al joven rubio – ¿debería conocerte? – pregunto serio.

Zero solo observo a Ichiru sorprendido, ¿cómo que no conocía a Takuma? Se supone que ellos son o eran amantes, eso no se olvida de un día para otro aquí algo no anda bien.

— Yo – trato de hablar Takuma, su Ichiru lo había olvidado.

* * *

hola ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto?

espero que si ^^ emm... bueno los quiero un beso y nos leemos

_**¿reviews?**_


	11. sentimientos revueltos en mi interior II

**N/A**: hola ¿como están? he vuelto tenia el cap hace tiempo, pero lo iba a subir cuando tuviera el cap 12 pero como el tiempo paso y mi mente no ideaba nada para el doce bueno decidí subirlo porque ustedes no tienen la culpa que mi mente este sin ideas, espero que vuelvan pronto y así poder escribir el cap 12 y yo subirlo para que lo lean... en fin espero les guste el cap... y ante de todo perdón por demorarme u.u pero ya di mis explicaciones jeje... igualmente perdón y mil veces perdón u.u... le doy gracias a darthmocy que me ayudo mucho en este cap ^^ bueno ahora los dejo y les contestare sus reviews ^^

**Yuuniie Kuran: **_hola ^^ si zero y kaname son unos pervertidos que se olvidan que mi bebé se esta muriendo u.u ellos haciendo sus cosas pero si que fue emocionante ^^ jakjakjakaj a mi me encanto el lemon juju... ahora tendremos que ver que hara zerito^^... lo de ichiru bueno tenia que suceder o segun mi mente eso dijo... me dijo y me exigio que tenia que olvidar a takuma yo solo hice caso pero no todo es malo ya veras ^^ bueno te dejo para que puedas leer gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar ^^_

**Linne-'Malfoy: **_hola ^^ etto kaname y zero son asi de sexuales no les importa el lugar juju... jkiajkajak nah mentira pero ahora se olvidaron de todo juju aparte fue emocionante jakjakajka... mi zero ahora vamos a ver que hara juju espero que no haga nada malo XD...ichiru bueno ichiru olvido a takuma y takuma quedo mal mi pobre bebe esta muy mal verdad no tenia que haber echo eso u-u lo se pero me gusto la idea muajajajaa... bueno te dejo para que leas el cap ^^ un beso y nos leemos ^^_

**Vero: **_Hola ^^ que bueno que te gusto ^^ y bueno zero al fin se entrego a kaname pero ya sabemos como es nuestro terco zero kiryuu, no aceptara facilmente que ama a kaname u.u aparte tiene que pasar algunas cosas tu ya sabes mas o menso que pasara ^^, lo de ichiru bueno he cambiado y modificado un poco la idea original asi que no todo es muy malo ^^ juju... bueno te dejo un beso y nos leemos cuidate mucho ^^_

**vampire knight no me pertenece u.u **

_cursiva son los pensamientos ^^_

ahora si los dejo para que puedan leer ^^

* * *

**~~Aprendiendo a conocerte.~~**

**Capitulo 11: sentimientos revueltos en mi interior (parte II)**

— Takuma espéranos afuera por favor – pidió Kaname al ver que no se movía – ahora - ordeno – Ichiru yo me quedare contigo – dijo Kaname - mientras tu hermano va a ver lo de tu salida, Zero será mejor que veas esto con el medico

— Si – dijo Zero sorprendido – Ichi iré a ver lo de tu salida quédate con Kaname ¿sí? – pidió el cazador y al ver como Ichiru asentía, y el salió de la habitación.

— Oye Kaname - sempai ¿Quién es el rubio? – pregunto con curiosidad latente.

— ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? – pregunto aún dudoso.

— en serio, pero ¿Por qué debería recordarlo? Yo no recuerdo haberlo conocido – murmuro –

— bueno, vamos a la misma academia y el y tu… bueno son novios – dijo mirando las reacciones de su cuñado – sabes quién soy ¿verdad? – pregunto.

— eres un vampiro sangre pura, el más poderoso de todos – respondió ausente y frunció ligeramente el ceño, _¿Cómo que novio de ese joven rubio? Si no va negar que el rubio es bastante guapo y… pero novios, ósea el joven de ojos verdes es un vampiro y el es un cazador eso no… mm… _- ¿novios? – pregunto triste por no recordar eso tan importante - ¿no te estás confundiendo? – Pregunto - ¿el va a la academia? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? Yo… yo recuerdo a Kain a Aido, a Shiki, a Rima a Ruka a Yuuki a Cross a… a ti, no entiendo – dijo tomándose la cabeza intentando recordar algo de aquel muchacho rubio pero lo único que conseguía era un vacio y un dolor de cabeza-

— Ichiru – llamo Kaname y lo tomo delicadamente por los hombros – veme a los ojos sabes porque estás aquí, recuerdas que fue lo que paso antes de que despertaras.

— uhm ¿antes de que despertara? – pregunto y vio como Kaname asintió, intento recordar y lo último que recuerda es haber estado en la casa de Yagari sensei pero no sabe el porqué, ¿Por qué iba querer estar allí? – No, no lo recuerdo – murmuro bajito – Kaname ¿estás seguro que él era mi novio? – pregunto otra vez.

— Si lo estoy, Ichiru pero mira debes tranquilizarte de acuerdo, lo primero es salir de aquí, yo también odio los hospitales – por alguna extraña razón Kaname se sintió en la necesidad de tranquilizar a Ichiru, veía las muecas de dolor en su rostro cuando trataba de recordar.

Ichiru miro a Kaname y le sonrió falsamente intentando parecer que todo estaba bien.

— Si – dijo bajito - ¿verdad que los hospitales son algo… bueno bastante desagradables? – comento cambiando de tema – siempre los he odiado no los soporto – comento – debe de ser porque cuando pequeño casi siempre pasaba aquí – comento.

— Ichiru se que no te caigo bien pero siento tu confusión – dijo y lo abrazo tiernamente – yo nunca he estado hospitalizado, pero el olor de este lugar es horrible me da nauseas, animo, Zero te sacara rápidamente de aquí, uhm… te gustaría conocer a mi mejor amigo – dijo como si nada.

— Uhm… - Ichiru ladeo su cabeza con ternura - ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo? – pregunto recibiendo el abrazo de Kaname.

— Takuma es mi mejor amigo – dijo peinando los cabellos plateados – sabes a lo mejor si lo empiezas a tratar desde cero recuerdes quien es, sin que te esfuerces demasiado, te parece mi idea – dijo Kaname al ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo.

— Desde cero – murmuro – si quiero conocerlo – dijo seguro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaname – oye no eres tan malo como pensé.

— Vaya gracias – dijo Kaname en tono algo juguetón, Kaname le hizo señas a Takuma quien solo observaba la escena y la verdad esta celoso de Kaname, el debería estar ahí abrazando a su niño.

Kaname murmuro muy bajo, solo para la audición de Takuma lo que pasaba, que Ichiru tenía amnesia selectiva y que después hablaban ellos a solas.

Takuma entro y traro poner su mejor sonrisa.

— Ichiru – hablo Kaname – el es Ichijou mi mejor amigo, Takuma el es Kiryuu Ichiru - dijo en forma de presentación.

— uhm… hola Ichijô sama– saludo con una sonrisa el peli plata mirando los ojos verdes del joven rubio – es un gusto – comento.

Takuma lo veía con un nudo en la garganta, Ichijou sama, eso dolía y mucho, jamás le había dicho así, era Ichijou sempai o Takuma sempai al principio y ahora era Ichijou sama.

El rubio tomo una bocana de aire y lo más tranquilo posible respondió.

— Hola Kiryuu – kun el placer es mío, me haría un favor – pidió con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

— uhm… claro, ¿Qué desea? – pregunto mirando los ojos tristes del vampiro eso de cierta manera le dolía, aunque no sabe el porqué, y si él puede hacer algo para que esos hermosos ojos no estén tristes seguro lo hará.

— Solo dime Takuma por favor - pidió - ya te sientes mejor Kiryuu kun

— em… - Ichiru solo lo miro por unos minutos – claro Takuma sempai, pero si yo te tengo que llamar Takuma tú me dices Ichiru – dijo regalándole una sonrisa al rubio – y si ya me siento mejor gracias por preguntar, solo que odio los hospitales me quiero ir de aquí ¿a ti te gustan los hospitales?

— gracias y creo que desde ahora ya los detesto igual que tu o más - sonrió tristemente, _porque te he perdido para siempre en uno de ellos_, pensó para sí - Kaname iré a ver si viene Zero te parece

— emm… ¿Por qué desde ahora los odias? – pregunto tratando de hacer conversación, algo dentro del le pedía que no lo dejara irse, pero la otra parte le decía que lo aleje de si, pero no quería hacerle caso a la parte que le gritaba que lo aleje, él quería sentir la mirada del rubio.

— Takuma creo que es mejor que yo vaya con Zero, espero no haya matado al doctor todavía - dijo Kaname con una ligera sonrisa - Ichiru te puedes quedar con Takuma y cuidar que no se vaya por favor

— Uhm… claro yo cuido de Takuma - dijo con una sonrisa – ¿verdad que no me dejaras solito? – le pregunto a Takuma con cara de cachorro mientras Kaname se iba del cuarto.

— Claro que no ichi, perdón Ichiru kun - dijo el rubio, Takuma está bastante alejado de la cama de Ichiru no quería sentir su lejanía - por lo menos hoy hace calor no crees por cierto Ichiru kun debería buscar tu ropa para que te vayas alistando

A Ichiru le salto el corazón con alegría al escuchar el sobre nombre de la boca del rubio no sabe porque se sintió así, era extraño pero se sentía feliz por el sobre nombre y se perdió en su mundo hasta que escucho algo de ropa.

— Claro, la busco en un minuto – dijo intentando pararse de la camilla pero apenas puso los pies en el piso se mareo y comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

Takuma lo veía con una adoración inigualable, Dios se moría por acercarse abrazarlo pedirle perdón por lo estúpido que había sido pero como pedirle perdón por algo que él no recuerda

Giro su rostro y lo vio levantarse o mejor dicho tratado de levantarse de la cama y se horrorizo al verlo caer, uso su velocidad y lo sujeto fuertemente para que no se lastimara.

— Ichi - susurro - ten cuidado yo, yo busco la ropa - dijo y lo cargo sentándolo en la camilla nuevamente - odio los hospitales porque perdí mi razón de vivir, estas mejor, quieres que abra la ventana - dijo Takuma dándole una leve caricia a su mano que había tomado instintivamente.

— Taku – susurro abrazando el cuerpo del rubio – gracias – murmuro y luego se separo un poco de él y le acaricio la cara - ¿perdiste a alguien importante aquí? – Pregunto triste sin dejar de acariciar con ternura el rostro de Takuma – emm… los hospitales son sinónimo de muerte – murmuro – pero… tal vez… tu razón de vivir sigue aquí – murmuro triste por no saber cómo consolar al rubio.

— Yo, no lo sé ichi, yo realmente... - Takuma no pudo soportar más y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas, Ichiru se había ido por su culpa y por esa razón había sido atacado - cometí estupidez tras estupidez, no creo merecerlo - gimió con dolor, lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos dolía y se sintió mareado por tanta presión dentro de sí -

— si mm… si ósea no se – murmuro bajito y abrazo al rubio – si él te ama o ella te ama te perdonara – susurro - ¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto acariciando los cabellos rubios - ¿fue a mi? – pregunto después de que recordó las palabras de Kaname, le dijo que él era su novio.

— Ichi - gimió Takuma y se acerco al oído de Ichiru - solo puedo decirte que te amo

— uhm… - Ichiru bajo su cabeza triste – perdón – se disculpo por no poder responder a aquellas hermosas palabras, Dios ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordar a aquel hermoso vampiro? – Yo… yo… mm… perdóname – pidió.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte Ichi, solo quiero que me dejes ser tu amigo , ayudarte y apoyarte - suplico - que me tengas confianza, no te pido nada mas - y dio un casto beso en al frente del menor -

— Pero yo no te recuerdo ¿cómo es que quieres estar cerca de mi? – Pregunto triste – soy un ser que causa daño – murmuro – que te causo daño – dijo – pero si quiero ser tu amigo, quiero que… me… uhm… que me demuestres porque estamos o estábamos juntos antes de… de que me trajeran a esta cosa – murmuro.

— No causas daño Ichi, aquí la culpa fue mía y me esforzare porque seas feliz, por hacerte feliz gracias, muchas gracias, por aceptar mi amistad - lo abrazo algo más fuerte y su cuerpo se estremeció - voy por ropa al armario - dijo y se alejo pero solo encontró el pantalón , los zapatos y la camisa estaba toda rasgada - toma Ichi - le paso lo que estaba en buen estado y dándose la vuelta se quito el saco que traía puesto y el chaleco para quitarse la camisa y dársela a Ichiru junto con el saco - tu camisa no sirve así que espero que no te moleste usar la mía y mi saco, hace frio afuera de aquí - se acerco a la ventana dándole la espalda a Ichiru mientras se ponía el chaleco para darle privacidad y se pudiera cambiar

Ichiru recibió su ropa con una sonrisa pero al darse cuenta que no estaba la camisa le iba a preguntar a Takuma pero lo vio quitándose el saco y luego el chaleco para después proceder con la camisa y Dios sus movimientos era tan sensuales que no podía evitar poner atención a cada movimiento y de observar aquella hermosa espalda que después el rubio se dio vuelta y mostro sus bíceps por Kami sama eran perfecto.

El peli plata salió de sus pensamientos solo cuando escucho la voz del vampiro diciéndole algo de la camisa y que hacia frio afuera y después se puso el chaleco y no pudo evitar gemir molesto, quería seguir observando aquella piel; lo vio como ya no estaba enfrente del sino que estaba en la ventana de la habitación mirando hacia afuera, entendió de inmediato que le estaba dando la privacidad para cambiarse, suspiro y comenzó a ponerse la ropa con lentitud, se puso el pantalón que estaba algo sucio pero se podía usar, luego se saco esa bata clínica para los enfermos y se puso la camisa de Takuma que le quedaba un poco grande pero que tenía un olor delicioso, después de eso se puso los zapatos, y cuando estuvo vestido y con zapatos se levanto de la camilla y se acerco lentamente al rubio y se acerco al rubio, se sonrojo y dijo.

— Eres hermoso – murmuro tocando la espalda del rubio.

Takuma se giro al sentir a Ichiru detrás de él

— Gracias Ichi, pero el que realmente es hermoso eres tú - sonrió y abrocho al camisa de Ichiru con lentitud y paciencia, con cada movimiento que hacia se veían sus bíceps bien marcados ya que no se había abrochado el chaleco - ya solo debemos esperar a Kaname y a Zero - murmuro Takuma, dios como tenía ganas de besar a Ichiru pero debía controlarse, para no asustarlo.

Ichiru no pudo evitar poner una de sus manos en los bíceps de Takuma, realmente era hermoso y la piel del rubio también lo era, Dios quiere acariciar aquellos hermosos abdominales y desea besar aquella piel, pero sabe que no debe o si, ósea eran novios así que no estaría mal hacerlo, pero eso significa estar con el joven rubio y no es que no lo desee pero no quiero dañarlo haciéndolo pensar que uhm recupero sus recuerdo, no quiere esperanzarlo pero realmente su cuerpo anhela el de vampiro como también otra parte le dice que se aleje, pero que se vaya al demonio esa maldita parte, quiere hacerle caso a la parte linda que le dice que lo toque y lo bese y que… Dios…

— Completamente hermoso – murmuro sonrojado y se acerco mucho mas al rubio acariciando aquella piel cremosa.

— Ichi puedo pedirte algo - gimió Takuma ante el contacto -

— Si – respondió sin dejar de acariciar aquella piel y luego beso el cuello del vampiro sabía o eso cree que el cuello de los vampiros eran sensibles y honestamente quiere escuchar otra vez el gemido de Takuma

— Ichiru - volvió a gemir Takuma esa inocentes caricias lo estaban excitando -... Puedo besarte – pidió jalando aire

— ¿Besarme? – pregunto y luego analizo aquella palabra y sonrió llevando sus manos al cuello del rubio – hai – dijo sonrojado esperando el beso del rubio, es verdad no recuerda nada pero escuchar los gemidos del rubio y su voz algo dentro de él se movía y deseaba al rubio, todo lo que Takuma podría darle, eso deseaba todo de Takuma.

Takuma no espero mas y se acerco a los labios de Ichiru iniciando el beso castamente pasando sus manos a la cintura del peli plata, instintivamente lo acerco más a su cuerpo, habían sido horas de agonía sin saber donde se había ido

— Ichiru, mi Ichi mi niño hermoso - susurro dejando de besarlo por unos segundos - se mi novio déjame reivindicar mi error, te amo tanto - susurro besándolo nuevamente con amor y devoción controlando su instinto lujurioso, no cometería más errores

— ¿Tu… tu novio? – pregunto titubeante, no sabía qué hacer en su interior había un conflicto de emociones su lado malo le dice que se aleje de el ahora, que él es malo y que lo dañara y su lado bueno esta saltando de emoción diciéndole que acepte, Dios esto era difícil pero si desea a Takuma desea besarlo y desea uhm… el peli plata se sonrojo furiosamente al imaginarse a Takuma desnudo y haciéndole el amor, uhm según Kaname, el con Takuma eran novios eso quiere decir que ya han hecho el amor…. _"Aaaa Ichiru concéntrate en la pregunta no pienses en eso"_ se regaño a si mismo, entonces ¿qué le responde? ¿le hace caso a su lado bueno o al malo? "_uhm ya se, oye lado malo hagamos un trato, le hago caso al lado bueno y le pregunto a Takuma que fue lo que paso y a quien perdió en el hospital"_ propuso a su lado malo y sonrió – tengo una condición – murmuro besando nuevamente el cuello del rubio - ¿si aceptas? – pregunto.

— Una condición - dijo Takuma - lo que quieras - gimió ante las sensaciones de los labios de Ichiru en su cuello - ichi

— Si una condición, dime a quien perdiste en el hospital y que ha pasado entre nosotros antes de llegar aquí – dijo mirando los ojos verdes del vampiro rubio – por favor.

— pero Ichiru - dijo Takuma saliendo del transe que le había provocado los labios de Ichiru en su cuello- te estás recuperando, no creo que sea conveniente - susurro pero al ver los ojos de Ichiru se rindió - te perdí a ti ichi, no me recuerdas, recuerdas a todos menos a mí y eso duele y mucho - finalmente dejo salir parte de su dolor y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda -

— uhm… perdón – murmuro – pero que paso antes entre nosotros quiero saber todo ¿qué estupidez cometiste?

— Ichiru hubo un mal entendido que no pude aclararte, pensaste que te engañe con mi compañero de cuarto y cuando te busque para aclararlo discutimos y terminaste conmigo, finalmente me mandaste una carta con Shiki y ahí entendí el porqué de tus acciones, Ichiru te juro por lo que más amo en la vida que no te he engañado, nunca lo haría, perdón - susurro dejando caer las lágrimas de dolor

— ¿Pensé que eras igual que De… Demion? – Pregunto triste - ¿me juras por lo que más ames en esta vida que no fue real, que no me engañaste con él? – pidió – no quiero cometer un error, yo no recuerdo nada, pero quiero confiar en ti, si estás aquí preocupado por mi y lloras por mi es porque te importo y me quieres y tus ojos son sinceros, por eso quiero confiar en ti, quiero sentirme seguro contigo, quiero saber que no me mientes ¿me prometes que jamás me mentiras y no me has mentido ni engañado?

— Te lo juro Ichi - dijo Takuma - no soy igual que ese Demion o como se llame, te amo y esperare toda mi eternidad a que estés seguro no te presionare nunca más solo dame una oportunidad más, te amo tanto si no estás conmigo prefiero morir - se giro lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Ichiru -

— ¿Me presionabas? – Pregunto curioso – ¿con que me presionabas?

— Pidiéndote que me dijeras si me amabas o no, solo me besabas amorosamente pero yo deseaba oírte decir un te amo o un te quiero y no debí presionarte lo siento tanto, esperare hasta que lo hagas - dijo finalmente Takuma y sin poder contenerse acerco a los labios de Ichiru

Ichiru lo miro con ternura y beso los dulces labios del rubio con pasión y adoración y cuando se separo del rubio por aire le dijo.

— Confió en cada una de las palabras que me dijiste – le sonrió – pensé que me presionabas por uhm… ya sabes el… sexo – murmuro rojo como un tomate – pero supongo que es normal que querías escuchar un te quiero de mi parte para ti, pero ahora te puedo decir que me importas mucho – dijo sonrojado y nuevamente comenzó a acariciar los bíceps de Takuma – oye, ¿siempre fuiste así de sensible ante mi tacto? – pregunto sintiendo como Takuma se estremecía a cada caricia.

— Gracias - gimió Takuma - si siempre me haces vibrar con la mas mínima caricia, dios Ichi no hagas eso - suplico Takuma -

— ¿Por qué no? Es divertido verte estremecer ante mi tacto – murmuro y le abrió el chaleco – y ¿si te beso el pecho como reaccionas? – pregunto pero no espero respuesta y beso uno de los pezones del rubio.

Takuma se mordió el labio para no gemir en voz alta, estaba tratando de controlarse, no quería que Ichiru pensara que solo lo quería para hacer el amor, Takuma puso sus manos en los hombros de Ichiru con la firme intensión de alejarlo pero por Kami la boca de Ichiru, su lengua todo en él lo enloquecía

— Ichiru - gimió Takuma - por favor yo...

— Tú que – pregunto y se separo unos centímetros de Takuma pero no dejo de pasar sus dedos por el pecho y bíceps de Takuma – dime – pidió – ¿no te gustan mis caricias?

— No me podre controlar más si sigues haciendo eso - gimió en agónico placer y arqueando al espalda.

— Uhm… ¿entonces ya no quieres recibirlas? – Pregunto dejando de acariciar a Takuma – si eso es lo que quieres – dijo bajito y se dio vuelta y se fue a la cama y se sentó allí con la mirada en el suelo algo triste o aparentando tristeza.

— No Ichi no es eso - dijo Takuma algo nervioso - claro que me gustan tus caricias y quiero seguir sintiéndolas - y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto y se posiciono sobre Ichiru, ya que el impulso fue tal que Ichiru acabo acostado en la camilla con Takuma encima - al diablo con la moral - gruño y beso a su peli plata - te pertenezco ichi Hazme lo que desees soy tu esclavo –dijo volviendo a devorar sus labios -

Ichiru sonrió ante lo que había conseguido y paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y luego paso sus manos por el cabello dorado de Takuma enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello sedoso.

— ¿Siempre me complaces en todo? – pregunto de la nada dejando de besar los labios de Takuma pero que sus manos se dirigieron al chaleco del vampiro y se lo saco con delicadeza.

— Si - gimió Takuma - en todo lo que desees mi niño hermoso

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre haces todo lo que yo quiero? – Pregunto – yo… ¿yo también te complacía? – Inquirió saber con curiosidad – ¿yo te domino? Emm… pero antes que todas esas preguntas quiero saber algo – dijo poniéndose rojo como tomate, tomo aire y lo soltó todo de una vez – ¿tú y yo ya hemos tenido uhm… relaciones? – cuestiono curioso.

— Porque te amo Ichiru solo por eso - dijo Takuma y beso castamente sus labios - si mi niño hermoso hemos hecho el amor muchas veces y siempre he quedado satisfecho y complacido, no pude pedir nada mejor en esta vida - término abrazando a Ichiru amorosamente - te amo mucho Ichi.

Ichiru sonrió y beso a Takuma con lentitud explorando cada centímetro de la boca del rubio y trataba de desabrocharse la camisa pero no podía por la posición en la que estaba, ósea Takuma estaba demasiado apegado a su cuerpo y no es que le moleste más bien le encanta esa sensación pero quiere sacarse la camisa para… para que su piel se rose con la desnuda y deliciosa piel del vampiro.

— Takuma – gimió quedito.

Takuma vio que Ichiru quería desabrocharse la camisa y sin más se ofreció voluntariamente a hacerlo mientras rozaba sus intimidades con movimientos lentos

— Dime mi niño - ronroneo Takuma

— La… la camisa – murmuro bajito sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba ante los roces de sus intimidades, Dios se sentía en el cielo, era maravilloso su cuerpo estaba anhelando mas de esas sensaciones muchas más y lo bueno que su conciencia ósea el lado malo se quedo calladito – por favor – suplico.

Takuma no dijo nada más se deshizo de la estorbosa camisa bajo sus manos por toda la blanca y cálida piel hasta el pantalón y se deshizo de él solo separándose lo necesario de Ichiru

Takuma siguió su camino de besos hasta la hombría de Ichiru y la devoro por completo y saboreo con verdadera gula y usando su sangre preparo a su niño.

Cuando lo sintió listo entro en el con la mayor calma del mundo, dios se sentía tan bien

— Mi niño - gruño Takuma.

Ichiru se mordió el labio para no gemir cuando sintió los labios de Takuma sobre su hombría iba a protestar pero _¿realmente quería protestar?_ La respuesta era no, claro que no, él quería mas mucho mas, luego de unos minutos mordiéndose los labios sintió como Takuma comenzaba a prepararlo, o eso cree, Dios los dedos de el rubio eran mágicos pero se tapo la cara con sus brazos intentando no mostrar su vergüenza pero cuando su novio comenzó a introducirse en él se mordió con fuerza sus labios al punto de hacerlos sangrar, dolía pero era un dolor delicioso sin embargo no quería gemir y ¿qué tal si alguien los escuchaba? Por Kami que vergüenza pero no puede decir nada porque esto era lo que necesitaba y quería.

En el momento que escucho como el rubio lo llamaba no quiso sacar sus brazos de la cara y lo único que pudo decir fue un "¿mm?"

— Mi niño ¿estás bien? - pregunto alarmado Takuma - te lastime Ichi - llamo

Ichiru solo negó con la cabeza tratando de darle a entender que no lo lastimo y cuando se acostumbro al miembro de Takuma se movió lentamente para darle a entender que quiere que se mueva y sentir el placer inigualable que hacer el amor provoca, pero aun así no saco sus brazos de su rostro.

Takuma tomo los brazos de Ichiru y paso sus manos en tiernas caricias hasta unir sus manos con las de su niño

— Ichi - llamo Takuma - déjame ver tus bellos ojos por favor son tan hermosos que me inspiran y me hacen adorarte mas - pidió Takuma mientras se movía lentamente para empezar a tomar ritmo y velocidad

Ichiru abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro los ojos verdes de Takuma que lo observaba con devoción, ante eso no pudo evitar regalarle una pequeña sonrisa y arqueo la espalda al sentir como el rubio comenzaba a tomar ritmo y a golpear aquel lugar que lo hace delirar Dios es delicioso.

— Ahnm… tanhm… mas – dijo entre gemidos y gemidos enterrando sus dedos en la camilla del hospital.

Takuma sabía que tenían poco tiempo ya que podrían volver, tanto Kaname como Zero que de seguro lo mataría ahí mismo, o algún médico o enfermera.

— Como ordenes mi niño - y empezó a moverse más rápido, Takuma soltó una de las manos de Ichiru y atendió su hombría con el clásico sube y baja y sintió a Ichiru arquearse, Dios eso movimientos sensuales lo volvían loco, ansiaba que Ichiru lo mordiera aunque no fuera un vampiro ¿que se sentiría la mordida humana?

— Ichiru - llamo Takuma –

— Di… ahnm.. dihme – trato de pronunciar algo coherente pero no podía parar de gemir con Takuma dándole tanta atención a su cuerpo – dime – dijo al fin.

— Podrías morderme por favor - suplico literalmente - Ichi por favor

— ¿Mm? – Ichiru miro curioso a Takuma, ¿quiere que lo muerda? Pero el no es un vampiro ¿Cómo lo haría?, se acerco despacio al cuello del rubio y paso su lengua por allí y abrió su boca y mordió delicadamente el cuello del rubio rosando delicadamente sus dientes con la piel cremosa de aquel vampiro, mientras intentaba aguantar un poquito más, aun no se quiere correr...

Takuma gruño de placer al sentir los dientes de Ichi en su cuello y empezó con movimientos más rápidos tanto de su mano como de entra y sale del cuerpo de su peli plata esperaba que Ichi se corriera porque él estaba en el límite de su fuerza, a demás estaba algo débil aun por la donación de sangre y no había tomado sus comprimidos

— Mi niño - gimió Takuma - gracias

— Mm – Ichiru se separo del cuello del rubio y le sonrió arqueándose al sentir aquellos movimientos tan rápidos y tan deliciosos quiere más si definitivamente pero ya está llegando al final, maldición porque tenía que durar tan poco, pero bueno Takuma no se lo estaba haciendo fácil para aguantarse, se agarro a las sabanas y sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse ante el inminente clímax, eran deliciosas esas sensaciones, sin aguantar mucho mas se corrió en la mano del rubio y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de Takuma.

— Ichiru - gruño Takuma en satisfacción cuando su peli plata llego a su clímax, esa acción hizo que el mismo se corriera dentro de ese hermoso humano, que era suyo y que de ahora en a delante haría hasta lo imposible por no perderlo nuevamente - te amo mi niño - gimió en placer

-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-

Kaname había prácticamente obligado a Takuma a quedarse con Ichiru con el pretexto de ir a buscar a Zero sabía que su amigo se sentía fatal y tal vez solo tal vez podrían hablar.

Llego a la recepción y vio a Zero hablando con el doctor y se acerco a ellos.

— Kuran- sama - dijo Kaname en el cuerpo de Zero - mi hermano ya despertó y esta algo ansioso por salir de aquí

— ya lo sé ku... Kiryû - dijo Zero rodando los ojos - ya está todo listo ¿verdad doctor? - pregunto a punto de asesinar a ese viejo decrepito -

— si Kuran – sama pero el papeleo tardara de 20 a 30 min si desean pueden esperar en mi oficina - dijo el doctor con el miedo latente en la voz - por aquí

Kaname lo iba a seguir pero vio que Zero no se movió además de ver a un enfermero observándolo demasiado para su gusto, se acerco y lo tomo por el brazo en forma posesiva

— Vamos Zero - dijo sin más

Zero escucho que el doctor le ofrecían la oficina para esperar los papeleos e iba a estar a solas allí con Kaname y si terminaban otra vez haciendo el... argg teniendo sexo... no pudo terminar su pensamiento, cuando escucho y sintió a Kaname demasiado cerca de sí y lo llevaba a la oficina

— Kuran puedo caminar solo - murmuro bajo

— Pues no lo creo - gruño por lo bajo - o es que te gusta que te desnuden con la vista - camino con Zero tratando de soltarse - no des un espectáculo quieres - siseo mientras llegaban a la oficina del doctor

Zero espero hasta que el doctor se fue del lugar dejándolos solos y se soltó del agarre del Kaname mirándolo desafiante.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Kuran? – pregunto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— a mi – pregunto Kaname con una ceja levantada -

— claro que a ti a quien mas Kuran, porque me tomaste así del brazo, se caminar solo ¿sabes? – gruño molesto.

— se que sabes caminar - reprocho y lo volvió a tomar del brazo - pero me molestan las miradas lascivas que te da ese enfermero, conserje o lo que sea, te esta desvistiendo y como tu si nada - dijo molesto -

— Bueno a mi no era a quien estaba desvistiendo con la mirada era a tu cuerpo – dijo serio – y eso no te debe importar – gruño mirando para otro lado – a mi me puede mirar quien quiera…

— o vaya que bien entonces si a ti no te importa que me desvistan con la mirada a mi si me importa, porque sé que es a ti a quien ven, mírame cuando te hablo Kiryuu y si me importa y mucho yo - decía algo turbado y sin poder contenerse sujeto a Zero por los brazos y lo beso inesperadamente, Dios odiaba que lo vieran, Zero era suyo solo suyo. Sus labios eran tan adictivos tan deseables, el beso no fue brusco solo era con un sentimiento de necesidad, lo necesitaba

— Kaname – jadeo cuando se separaron por aire – aquí no – pidió pero su suplica no fue escuchada porque sintió como Kaname lo besaba nuevamente y lo llevaba al escritorio votando todo lo que estaba allí y lo sentaba en el mueble sin dejar de besarlo.

— Zero - suspiro Kaname mientras se posesionaba entre las piernas de Zero - por favor ansió sentirte nuevamente - suplico - permítemelo - ansia tocar ese maravilloso cuerpo pero no haría nada que hiciera enojar a su Zero de por sí ya lo sentía lejos de él, era como si sus almas ya no estuvieran conectadas y eso le dolía - yo, yo Zero - gimió cuando sus intimidades se rozaron y lo volvió a besar y lo abrazo

— Cállate y bésame – exigió enredando sus dedos en las hebras plateadas de su cuerpo – Kaname – gimió bajito – hazme lo que desees – se entrego a la perdición pero qué demonios importa si realmente desea todo de Kaname, todo lo que el castaño quiera darle el lo acepta gustoso.

— Zero mi Zero – gruño Kaname y lo beso apasionadamente haciéndolo gemir.

**Fin capitulo…**

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

hola hola ^^

espero que les aya gustado el capp ^^ lo hice con cariño para todos ustedes ^^ merezco algún

**_¿reviews?_**

_si tienen alguna idea o quieren que pase algo diganmelo y asi podre terminar antes el cap 12 ^^ muchos besos y nos leemos ^^ los quiero _


	12. Misión, reunión, despedida

Holita :D (se esconde detras de su escritorio) gomen ne se que me demore horrores pero... no tengo tiempo T.T sin embargo hago lo que puedo para terminar los capitulos y por mas que quiera prometerles que no me domorare tanto esta vez, no puedo hacerlo porque me puedo demorar otra vez pero... lo que les puedo decir es que no dejare por anda del mundo este fic, lo seguire hasta el final :D total ya tengo las ideas solo tengoq ue buscar el tiempo para escribirlas :D

bueno espero me perdonen y aqui les traje el nuevo capitulo :D las quiero mucho, cuidense y las adoro ^-^

_cursiva son los pensamientos o flash back, respectivamente ^-^_

como todos saben vampire knight no me pertenece u.u que triste es la vida

emm... que mas le puedo decir...

a si gracias por sus lindos reviews me dan mucho animo para seguir con este fic ^-^

ahora si me despido para que puedan leer tranquilamente

ahora a leer"!

* * *

_La conciencia es la voz del alma; las pasiones, la del cuerpo.__(Williams Shakespeare)_

**~~Aprendiendo a conocerte~~**

**Capitulo 13: Tu realidad en tu cuerpo.**

Zero está sentado en el asiento trasero de la limosina junto a su cuñado Takuma, va en silencio total, razón o motivo es que se siente avergonzado porque sabe que el novio de su hermano está enterado de lo que hizo hoy con Kaname en ese cuarto, _Dios_, como es que siempre termina cediendo ante esas magnificas manos del castaño ante sus besos, esa mirada cálida y esas estúpidas palabras manipuladoras que lo hacen caer rendido a sus pies como si estuviera enamorado de ese estúpido sangre pura.

_Estas enamorado, _confirmo esa vocecilla en su mente que lo más seguro es su conciencia, Zero frunció el ceño en claro signo de molestia y miro para otro lado, justo el rostro de Takuma y ver esa estúpida sonrisa como si se estuviera burlando de él, no pudo evitar apretar mas los dientes y arrugar aun más el entrecejo si es que eso era posible, _estúpido Takuma, porque siempre tiene que estar sonriendo, rubio idiota._

Takuma sintió la mirada de alguien sobre si y volteo un poquito su rostro y vio a Zero mirándolo y tuvo que suprimir un escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo, no sabe porque su cuñado lo mira así, el no ha hecho nada malo.

— Ze… Zero – dijo el rubio algo desconfiado.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto molesto.

— Emm… es que… bueno… no deberías fruncir el ceño – murmuro y vio como Zero lo fulmino con la mirada y solo trago saliva – es que ya sabes Kaname no arruga el entrecejo, su rostro siempre esta sereno así que tú debes permanecer calmado – expreso Takuma rezando por su vida.

Zero solo observo al rubio estúpido por unos eternos minutos, y sonrió con malicia a imaginar pescar a Takuma y lanzarlo por la limosina así deja de decirle cosas, pero si hace eso, Ichiru sufrirá así que mejor lo deja vivo.

— ¿Sabes que te puedo tirar de la limosina? – pregunto Zero con una sonrisa tétrica.

Takuma solo trago saliva.

— Pero si haces eso… nadie te ayudara en la reunión – expreso con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Bastardo – gruño, Kaname le había enseñado para mantenerse sereno y no fruncir el ceño así que solo tomo aire intentando estar sereno.

— Zero – llamo amablemente el rubio - sabes cuando estuve a punto de perder a Ichiru yo… yo me di cuenta de muchas cosas – expreso el rubio.

— Mm… - Zero miro a Takuma confundido – sigue – le animo.

— Una de ellas es que tu y Kaname se aman – dijo y recibió la mirada asesina por parte de Zero – pero calma, ambos se están negando a ese sentimientos, por terquedad y orgullo pero… créeme cuando estas a punto de perder a alguien que amas con tu vida, que darías lo que fuera por él, el hubiera no existe, y el arrepentimiento se apodera de tu ser, al saber que pudiste a verle dicho un te amo sincero o demostrárselo con un acto puro y no solo por sexo y saber que no lo hiciste – Takuma se detuvo unos segundos a tomar aire y siguió – te sientes como si no te quedara vida, como si lo único que quieres es retroceder el tiempo y empezar todo de nuevo, pero sabes que no puedes y el tan solo pensar que en verdad no lo volverás a ver, a ver sus ojos , su carita de ángel, escuchar su voz y su armónica risa – el rubio se mordió los labios y siguió con su relato – es algo que no te lo recomiendo Zero; ustedes solo tienen que arriesgar el corazón para que la felicidad llegue, y si bien es verdad que habrán muchas peleas y momentos de tristezas, eso es parte de la vida y el amor. Aun con todos esos altos y bajos, el amor es lo mejor que existe, un sentimiento indescriptible con palabras, algo que solo lo puedes sentir, y te llena todo el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón – expreso con sinceridad - Yo amo a tu hermano daría mi vida por el todas las veces necesarias, y si se que hemos peleado por cosas tontas, otras no tantas pero las olvido rápidamente cuando ambos disfrutamos nuestros momentos felices o cuando lo escucho reír con sinceridad – el vampiro sonrió levemente – Zero tu y Kaname deberían arriesgarse para que se den cuenta de lo que realmente sienten, no se arrepentirán – aseguro mirando los ojos sorprendidos de su cuñado – tal vez el intercambio de cuerpo fue lo mejor que les sucedió… piénsalo por favor – pidió el ultimo descendiente de la familia Ichijou.

Zero quedo completamente sorprendido ante las palabras de ese vampiro, ¿cómo se atrevía decirle esas cosas?, _maldito Ichijou_, quiere matarlo pero realmente… ahora solo puede pensar en esas palabras verdaderas, ese rubio tonto lo dice porque lo sintió, cuando su gemelo estuvo a punto de morir o simplemente entrar en coma, o cuando perdió la memoria, pero eso es porque Takuma está enamorado de su hermanito, pero él no siente nada por Kaname, absolutamente nada más que desprecio.

— Ze… - intento llamar el rubio pero solo vio la mirada que le dedico el peli plata y decidió quedarse calladito.

— cállate Ichijou, o te lanzo de la limusina – amenazo.

Takuma solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo calladito en su lugar, no quería morir aun, ni siquiera ha alcanzado su siglo de vida, y le queda muchas cosas que vivir con su pequeño ángel, así que no puede morir.

-0-

Ichiru va caminando al lado de Kaname con una sonrisa mientras su mente intenta hacer un buen plan, siempre ha sido bueno para las estrategias y esta vez necesita una buena, una porque Zero no está allí para ayudarlo y apoyarlo y dos porque no quiere que el cuerpo de su gemelo y Kaname salga dañado, el peli plata observo al castaño.

— No debes confiarte –aseguro Ichiru – ahora no eres un sangre pura.

— Lo sé Ichiru – aseguro Kaname.

— Ya no tienes la misma velocidad – expreso – ni la misma fuerza y ahora los niveles E no te obedecerán.

— Ichi… lo sé – aseguro – tengo que tener cuidado, ya no tengo las misma habilidades, ahora soy un… soy tu hermano, pero si Zero puedo yo también – expreso orgulloso.

Ichiru se le quedo mirando y le escurrió una gota estilo anime por la nuca, ahora no sabe si su hermano es más orgulloso o es Kaname, o tal vez es algo del cuerpo de Zero, aunque eso sería raro, muy extraño para ser sinceros, pero tal vez si es el cuerpo de su gemelo, Ichiru sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos insólitos de la cabeza.

— Kaname – llamo el menor – Zero fue criado para matar vampiros, así que es un poco distinto – expreso pausadamente como explicándole algo muy complicado a un niño de cinco años.

— Exacto el cuerpo de Zero fue criado como cazador, así que el cuerpo está entrenado y no es algo de tu hermano, así que si él puede yo también – dijo con terquedad.

Ichiru solo suspiro, era como si estuviera hablando con una pared que no lo escucha, como es que Kaname podía ser tan terco como Zero, o peor, _por Dios_ era como si en verdad hablara con su hermano solo que este es un poco mas engreído.

— Kaname, tu hazme caso, no hagas nada, escuchaste bien, no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro, déjame todo a mi – expreso serio.

— ¿No confías en que puedo manejar la situación? – pregunto un poco ofendido.

— No es eso, pero debo protegerte –dijo – tienes el cuerpo de mi hermano, aparte estas confiándote demasiado, estos aun no caen al nivel E y por ende son más peligroso de lo que piensas – expreso Ichiru cruzándose de brazos – y Shiki junto con Rima vienen con nosotros, nos juntaremos en el lugar de la misión en diez minutos más, así que apurémonos y hazme caso – pidió.

Kaname solo se le quedo mirando confundido por unos minutos, el pensaba que solo iban ellos a la misión, ¿por qué irán Senri y Rima?

— ¿Por qué Senri y Rima vienen con nosotros? – pregunto.

— Para que Takuma esté tranquilo – respondió escogiéndose de hombros – se preocupa demasiado pero le comprendo, yo también me preocuparía si él fuera el que va a cazar vampiros – expreso con una leve sonrisa.

Kaname solo pudo sonreír de medio lado, y de cierta manera sintió un poco de envidia, le encantaría tener alguien a quien cuidar y que lo cuiden, pero no puede mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, o el consejo utilizaría eso en su contra y le quitaría todo lo poco que ha podido reconstruir del imperio Kuran, y la muerte de sus padres habrá sido en vano. El siendo un sangre pura, uno de la raza Kuran y el rey de la sociedad vampírica debe mantenerse sereno y frio, sin mostrar debilidad o afecto hacia alguien en particular, así que no podría sentir eso que los humanos llaman amor aunque lo anhela, pero su destino es estar sucumbido en ese oscuro vacio lleno de dolor y tristeza, aparentando ser alguien que en verdad no es, eso que los humanos llaman soledad…

— Algún día protegerás a mi hermano con toda tu pasión, importándote poco lo que piensen los demás, solo te importara lo que Zero piensa – aseguro Ichiru observando a Kaname.

— ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto mirando a Ichiru, era imposible que haya podido descifrar cuáles eran sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

— Oye, no eres difícil de descifrar, aparte estas en el cuerpo de mi gemelo- comento - siento todo lo que él siente – aseguro el peli plata – pero tú lo amas, tu alma te lo está gritando y tu solo le haces oídos sordo a aquello que tu cuerpo, tu corazón está tratando de decírtelo con tanta desesperación, entrégate al amor, no es tan malo, incluso te hace aun más fuerte.

— No digas esas cosas Ichiru – pidió Kaname tratando de ignorar al gemelo de su… de Zero.

— ¿A que le temes? – Pregunto – ¿a perderlo?, ¿a sufrir?, o ¿al rechazo? – Cuestiono – Zero también está enamorado de ti, solo demuéstrale que vale la pena arriesgar el corazón, el sufrimiento es parte de la vida, pero el amor puede curar todo Kaname, solo arriésguense por una maldita vez y verán que todo saldrá bien.

— Basta – gruño Kaname – cállate – exigió mostrando sus colmillos.

— No te tengo miedo – aseguro – el cuerpo de mi hermano no es capaz de atacarme aunque tú lo intentes, y si te enfureces es porque no quieres escuchar la verdad, piénsalo – dijo serio y siguió caminando esta vez en silencio.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa abandonado, con un aspecto algo terrorífico y de los años cincuenta, el peli plata suspiro.

— Prepárate – exigió el peli plata, con una voz autoritaria, mostrando el liderazgo que lleva en la sangre, mostrando que es un Kiryuu.

Kaname solo se le quedo mirando y luego entendió que debía obedecer y que no esperarían a Shiki y Rima, aunque no le gusta que le den ordenes es algo que no es para él.

Ichiru observo para todos lados, aun sin dar ni un solo paso para entrar a aquella casa, aparte deben esperar a Shiki y Rima, que ya deberían estar aquí, definitivamente aun no entra porque le prometió a Takuma que los esperaría.

Un hermoso pelirrojo apareció delante de Ichiru, con una cara de sueño.

— Hola – saludo comiendo un poky.

— Llegas tarde – regaño el peli plata – ¿y Rima?

— Aquí – dijo una bella chica detrás de "Zero".

— Bien, estamos todos – expreso el peli plata con seriedad – es hora de comenzar la cacería – murmuro – seré el líder en esta misión, deben obedecerme – exigió – Shiki y rima revisaran el primer piso – menciono – ka… Zero tu vendrán conmigo, revisaremos el segundo piso, ahora vamos – ordeno.

-.-

Zero se bajo de la limosina con un gran porte y con su rostro sereno, todo el transcurso del camino hasta donde están ahora fue en un silencio sepulcral, Takuma no decía palabra porque sabía que el cazador realmente era capaz de lanzarlo por la ventana y eso lo asustaba, en especial si esta en el cuerpo de su líder y amigo Kaname, al fin de cuenta si el hermano de su novio daba miedo en su verdadero cuerpo, no quiere ni imaginarse que le puede llegar a hacer con el cuerpo de su amigo.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – pregunto Zero encarando a Takuma.

— Emm… bueno ellos… vienen a ayudar, casi siempre vienen – comento moviendo sus manos algo inquieto.

— Mm… - Zero bufo por lo bajo y siguió caminando y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo enfrente de un chico rubio y otro peli naranja - ¿Dónde es la reunión? – pregunto serio respirando para calmarse, por alguna extraña razón su pecho le dolía.

— Por aquí Kaname sama – expreso Aido con sus ojos iluminados aunque encontraba extraño a su líder e intuye que Kain sabe algo pero no sabe cómo sacarle la información, ya lo ha intentado con muchos métodos pero nada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Kain mirando a "Kaname"

— Bien, o sea mejor – murmuro en confianza mientras caminaba detrás de Aido.

— Debes estar serio y trata de no meter la pata – le susurro bajito Kain.

— No lo hare – aseguro.

— Es aquí Kaname sama – expreso Aido abriendo la puerta para que Kaname entrara.

— Gracias – murmuro y entro a la gran sala viendo como todos los vampiros allí presentes se detenían en lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaban a hacer una reverencia y al unisonó dijeron.

"Kaname sama"

Zero suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco pero antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta Kain le había pegado un codazo para que volviera a tener el rostro sereno y así lo hizo, pasando a gran salón observándolo para saber donde debía sentarse, pero gracias a Dios Takuma le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lo entendió, se posiciono al lado de su silla, mirando al resto de los vampiros con frialdad y luego se sentó en ella.

Kain, Aido y Takuma hicieron lo mismo hicieron una leve reverencia a "Kaname" y luego tomaron asiento cerca de su líder, Takuma a su derecha y Kain con Aido a su izquierda.

Zero miro a todos con una mirada fría haciéndole entender a los viejos vampiros que era mejor que comenzaran a hablar sobre el tema de que quieran tratar en esta reunión, así fue como dio comienzo la reunión, tocando temas sin importancia.

El cazador simplemente ponía cara de concentrado en lo que estaban hablando pero realmente no ponía atención en nada, para que si al final no entiende de lo que hablan, mejor le deja todo a Takuma, Kain junto con Aido ellos se encargaran de arreglar y decir las cosas, aceptar o no aceptar los proyectos o defender las ideas de Kaname, así que no tiene necesidad de calentarse la cabeza con esos asuntos, suficientes problemas tiene estando en este cuerpo y sintiendo esos extraños sentimientos, en definitiva cuando regrese a su cuerpo matara a Ichiru por lo que le hizo.

Kain y Aido eran los únicos que ponían atención a la dichosa reunión, porque tanto Kaname como Takuma estaban en otro mundo, al menos ellos se daban cuenta, era bueno que los ancianos no se daban el tiempo de ir preguntando sobre lo que hablan porque o si no sus dos amigos estarían muertos, o al menos el ultimo descendiente de la familia Ichijou, nadie se atrevería a desafiar al castaño eso es seguro, en fin luego ellos se encargaran de informar de que trataba la reunión a los dos perdidos.

Takuma jugaba con el lápiz que tenía en la mano, lo hacía casi por inercia, esta aburrido, a él no le interesa este tipo de reuniones al fin de cuenta hablan de puras estupideces, el hubiera preferido acompañar a su niño a cuidarlo y matar a cualquier vampiro que se atreviera a dañarlo de alguna forma, pero tendrá que estar confiado que Shiki y Rima lo cuidaran bien, a él y a Kaname o eso espera, pero si se entera que Ichiru tiene un solo rasguño, tanto Shiki como Rima pagaran las consecuencias por no cuidarlo bien.

— Joven Ichijou le hemos buscado una prometida – expreso un vampiro rubio.

Takuma y Kaname seguían perdido en sus pensamientos uno pensando en su niño y el otro en sus extraños sentimientos hacia el castaño arrogante, hasta que recibieron un codazo por parte de Kain y una patada por debajo de la mesa de parte de Aido.

— ¿Disculpe? - pregunto Takuma mirando a todos los vampiros allí presente, si sus amigos lo golpearon es porque pasa algo malo.

— tenemos a tu prometida – expreso otro vampiro este con cabello negro.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto Takuma frunciendo el ceño, cosa muy rara en el.

Zero se sorprendió esto no estaba bien, ¿que iban hacer?, el no sabía cómo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones y si Takuma queda comprometido, Ichiru lo va a matar.

— Lo que escucho joven Ichijou.

— Lo siento pero yo ya tengo pareja – expreso Takuma con seriedad.

— ¿Así? – Preguntaron todos los del consejo de ancianos sorprendidos – ¿quién es la dama afortunada?

— No es mujer y no es vampiro, es un humano – comento – y lo amo, no lo dejare, prefiero renunciar a mi apellido – expreso.

— Es imposible, que te quedes con un simple humano – reprocho un vampiro – tus padres estarían decepcionado de ti – expreso un vampiro indignado.

— No le permitiré que insulte a mi pareja – expreso golpeando la mesa – yo no me separare de mi niño, y no se atreva a nombrar a mis padres – expreso furioso.

— Ichijou –llamo otro vampiro – si quieres quedarte con ese humano, está bien – dijo con seriedad – pero, tendrás que convertirlo en vampiro, tienes tres meses para eso, o si no morirá, y la última opción es que lo dejes – expreso el vampiro mirando a Takuma.

Takuma chasqueo los dientes, no podía discutir, sabía que hablaban en serio, y le estaban dando tres opciones y las tres son difíciles, no sabe que hará, miro a Zero que estaba igual que él, molesto al punto de querer matar a todos, eso no sería malo, pero traería graves consecuencias.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, esos malditos chupasangre, sanguijuelas de mierda querían que su hermanito se convirtiera en un vampiro, en uno de ellos o lo mataban, y la otra opción era que Takuma dejara a Ichiru pero eso era imposible era casi como matarlo en vida, así que la única solución viable en estos momentos era matar a cada uno de esos ancianos y de la forma más dolorosa posible, si eso era realmente una buena idea… pero sabe que no lo puede hacer o tendrá consecuencias malas.

— Kuran sama – llamo el vampiro que recién había hablado, dándole las condiciones a Takuma.

Zero estuvo a punto de responderle mal, sin embargo se mordió la lengua antes de que una mala palabra saliera de su boca, solo lo miro dándole a entender que podía seguir hablando.

— ¿Usted tiene alguna prometida? – Pregunto con respeto – porque si no la tiene se la podemos buscar – expreso el anciano.

— ¿Cómo? – pregunto lo más calmado que pudo, pero parecía más peligroso que antes, _ese hijo de p…_

— Que tenemos a la candidata perfecta para…

— A la mier… - Zero esta vez tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no lanzarse encima de ese viejo y arrancarle la cabeza – no pienso comprometerme ahora – dijo en un siseo.

— Pero Kuran sama, usted…

— Dije que no – respondió furioso o más bien celoso, no quería pensar en _**su**__ Kaname _ en brazos de otra persona.

— Kaname – llamo Takuma, comprendía porque estaba así, pero debía comportarse como su amigo lo haría en esta situación.

Zero chasqueo los dientes furioso, celoso, quería matar a alguien, porque le tenía que pasar esto a él, porque quieren casar a _**su**_ Kaname, Kuran bastardo Kaname era solo suyo, solo él tiene derecho a tocarlo, acariciarlo y verlo vulnerable, nadie más.

Takuma tomo un papel y escribió a velocidad vampírica y se lo paso a Zero por debajo de la mesa, sabe y se nota que esta tan furioso que no es capaz de pensar en nada que no sea matar a alguien.

El cazador tomo el papel confundido y luego lo leyó, mirando a Takuma algo desconfiado, y vio como este le asentía, el peli plata solo suspiro y comenzó.

— No me casare ahora, al menos pienso esperar unos trescientos años para recién pensar en buscar una pareja y tener familia, así que no me digan que hacer – dijo con la autoridad de un sangre pura – como no hay otro tema que tratar nos retiramos, Ichijou, Aido, Y Akatsuki vámonos – ordeno parándose de la mesa.

-.-

En una casa antigua llena de polvo y telarañas por todo el lugar, que parecía estar sumida en la oscuridad de las tinieblas, estaban cuatro jóvenes luchando a la par con los vampiros, dos de los cuatros estaban en la planta baja y los otros dos en el segundo piso.

En uno de los cuartos se encuentran unos cuantos vampiros del más bajo nivel, tenían a un ser humano aprisionado a la pared tratando de beberle la sangre pero este mortal no era en absoluto fácil de cazar, sin embargo lo que sí es, extremadamente hermoso, con esos largos y lacios cabellos plateados, con unos raros ojos coloridos de amatista, piel suave y de color albina, pálido como la porcelana, delgado, con personalidad fuerte y lo mejor de todo es que el olor de su sangre es apetitoso, demasiado para ser sinceros.

— Suéltenme, malditos chupasangres – grito el niño de ojos violetas luchando por zafarse, no sabe cómo demonios fue que termino en esa situación ¡ah sí! Ya recuerda…

-.-

— "_bien estamos todos – expreso el peli plata con seriedad – es hora de comenzar la cacería – murmuro – seré el líder en esta misión, deben obedecerme – exigió – Shiki y Rima revisaran el primer piso – menciono en orden – Ka… Zero tu vendrás conmigo, revisaremos el segundo piso – dijo tomando aire – ahora vamos – indico con mandato._

— _Sí – dijeron todos obedientemente poniéndose serios, en claro signo que iban en serio._

_Los cuatros entraron sigilosamente a la casa antigua separándose de inmediato en grupos; el peli plata tomo la delantera, moviendo su cabeza para que Kaname lo siguiera, avanzando hasta que unos niveles E los interceptaron, en medio del pasillo, pegándole una patada en el estomago a el menor de los Kiryuu mandándolo en contra de una puerta._

_El pura sangre atrapado en el cuerpo de Zero se puso en guardia de inmediato, atacando a los niveles E lo mejor que pudo, sin utilizar la bloody rose, razón o motivo, es expresamente porque esta le rechaza, así que se tendrá que conformar con las habilidades vampíricas de __**su **__peli plata._

_Ichiru intento pararse, ese golpe le dolió como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión; cuando estuvo de pie se afirmo en la puerta, viendo lo bien que Kaname está peleando y realmente lo agradece, ahora por ese estúpido golpe se sentía fuera de combate. El peli plata suspiro y con toda su fuerza de voluntad tomo su katana, se acerco sigilosamente a la batalla y comenzó a luchar junto al castaño._

_Así comenzó una batalla muy reñida, Kaname estaba pendiente de Ichiru y el cazador del purasangre, ambos se querían proteger pero eso podría traerles graves consecuencias._

_El peli plata menor movió su cabeza negativamente, si no se concentraba esto podría salir mal._

— _Confió en ti – expreso hablándole a Kaname, dándole a entender que pelearan por separado y que se concentraran solo en su contrincante._

— _También yo – le respondió el castaño y se concentro en sus pocas habilidades vampíricas para terminar de matar a los chupa… a esos niveles E, aunque con honestidad esto era muy difícil, demasiado para ser sinceros, no sabe cómo es que Zero puede hacer esto diariamente._

_Kaname se movió como un fantasma entre las sombras y apareció detrás de dos niveles E, enterró sus manos en el pecho de estos vampiros y destruyo sus corazones, cuando ellos se hicieron polvo, llevo una de sus manos ensangrentadas a su boca lamiendo aquel líquido carmesí que manchaba sus delicadas manos._

_Ichiru vio esa imagen, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sabe que el mata vampiros casi siempre pero no es tan cruel, normalmente trata de recordar que en su momento fueron humanos y que por culpa de sangres pura sin escrúpulos ahora deben ser cazados, pero ver a Kaname matarlos sin compasión alguna, se sintió algo mal, sabe que es normal para los vampiros ser crueles, sin embargo, no le gusto la imagen tal vez porque es demasiado compasivo._

_El cazador suspiro, debía concentrarse, miro a Kaname nuevamente y con la mirada le dijo que iría a pelear a otra habitación._

_Se fue del lugar con rapidez tocándose el estomago aun le dolía, no obstante, ya podía ser soportable, llego al cuarto en donde sentía mas presencias de vampiros de bajo nivel, pero la habitación estaba sumida por la oscuridad, y con la escasa vista de un ser humano normal no se veía ningún vampiro, el peli plata siguió avanzando buscando en su chaqueta una linterna, la presencia a cada paso que daba se sentía más y más cerca, esto se volvía más peligroso de lo que debería, esa presencia era fuerte, no la de un simple nivel E mas bien parecía de un rango más alto, pero aun no podía definir bien de cual, el peli plata encontró lo que buscaba, la saco y la prendió hacia adelante y justo allí estaba el vampiro cara a cara con él, por el susto voto la linterna y solo atino a retroceder pero fue apresado por unos fuertes brazos que con saña le rasguñaron el brazo y el estomago, ante eso no pudo evitar gemir de dolor._

— _demonios – gruño y trato de zafarse lanzando un hechizo pero cuando estuvo a punto de completarlo lo soltaron y lo lanzaron encontró del otro vampiro, la luz que antes no había llego con fuerza e Ichiru vio como este vampiro le sonreía con sorna._

— _Demasiado débil – expreso el vampiro y estampo a el cazador en contra la pared y le lamio la sangre que corría por su brazo – débil pero tu sangre es deliciosa – expreso con lujuria._

— _suéltenme, malditos chupasangres – grito el niño luchando por zafarse, no sabe cómo demonios fue que termino en esa situación ¡ah sí! Ya recuerda…"_

_-.-_

Esto era malo e Ichiru lo sabe, en especial porque Kaname está ocupado como para ayudarlo, no sabe cómo sacarse a ese vampiro que lo mira de forma lasciva, es poderoso y se nota, no funcionaria un hechizo sencillo, pero si lanza uno más fuerte él se queda sin energía y seria presa más fácil para los vampiros.

— Hueles delicioso niño – expreso el vampiro riendo y comenzó a acercarse al cuello del peli plata – ¿sabes es lo más entretenido de toda esta situación? – le pregunto en son de burla.

— Aléjate – gruño en orden el peli plata luchando por soltarse, peor entre mas luchaba sentía que mas sangraba.

— Eres un cazador que termino siendo cazador – se rio con maldad el vampiro y cuando estaba a punto de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello blanquecino de Ichiru…

— Suéltalo – se dejo escuchar una voz grave y autoritaria en el cuarto.

Los vampiros por unos cortos segundos tuvieron y sintieron la necesidad de obedecer, pero negaron con la cabeza y miraron a "Zero" con desconfianza.

— es solo un nivel E – expresaron con burla y lo ignoraron.

— La bloody rose – expreso Ichiru dándole entender a Kaname que debía hacer.

— Cállate – exigió el vampiro que lo tenía en contra la pared.

Kaname saco la bloody rose y soporto la descarga que esta le dio, apunto a los vampiro y dijo serio.

— Dije que lo soltaras – expreso amenazante esperando para jalar el gatillo.

— Hazlo – gruño Ichiru en orden, es que no entiende que ese estúpido vampiro quería beber la sangre que es de Takuma, solo su rubio puede beber su sangre.

Kaname miro dudoso a Ichiru, pero vio esa decisión y solo suspiro apretando el gatillo tres veces.

Las balas anti vampíricas viajaron con rapidez dándole en un brazo al vampiro que tenia a Ichiru, este chupasangre se movió con rapidez para esquivarlas, los proyectiles fueron directo al pecho del peli plata, el cazador cerró los ojos por inercia, se supone que esas balas no le dañan, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón sentía miedo.

Una cadena que el cazador llevaba en su cuello comenzó a brillar creando un campo de energía pequeño que tapo el pecho del niño de ojos violetas, no obstante como estas balas cuando chocan contra su presa se trasforma en cruz alcanzo a tocar el estomago y el brazo herido de menor y también el otro brazo sano, ambos proyectiles hicieron lo mismo.

El veneno de cazador entro en el sistema circulatorio de Ichiru, supuestamente esto no debería afectarle, aquello solo es toxico para los vampiros, sin embargo estaba sucediendo algo extraño, el cazador comenzaba a sentirse sofocado, aquella ponzoña le hace efecto pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón para ello?, el peli plata se dejo caer al piso, comenzaba a ver borroso, esto en definitiva no estaba bien.

Shiki y Rima llegaron corriendo cuando terminaron con los vampiros, sentían el olor a sangre de Ichiru, si le paso algo Takuma los matara por no cuidarlo como debe de ser, se horrorizaron cuando vieron a Ichiru caer al suelo, Dios ¿qué le paso?, miraron a Zero y luego reaccionaron ante los vampiros allí presente, tanto la modelo como el pelirrojo terminaron con ellos lo más rápido que pudieron y se acercaron a el cazador en el suelo, tomándolo en brazo escuchándolo gemir de dolor.

Kaname no podía creer lo que había hecho Zero lo va a matar eso es más que seguro, pero se supone que Ichiru es humano ¿porque le afecta de esa manera las balas anti vampíricas? A no ser que sea por la sangre de Takuma recorriendo su sistema sanguíneo, _demonios olvide ese detalle, _espera que no sea nada grave, pero lo otro sorprendente que sucedió fue lo del collar, eso también era extraño, incluso más que eso, era tan… tan… chocante.

**Esta historia continuara.**

* * *

Hola ahora que ya leyeron espero que les haya gustado el fic :D

etto... les tengo que confesar algo, yo tenia pensado no volver a subir mas cap a esta pagina es que... no se si siguen leyendo o no el fic y la verdad hoy recien me decidi a subir el cap, por razones de que aun hay personas que leen el fic y me dejan sus reviews y no peudo dejarlas asi como asi por eso he decidido subir el cap y el fic hasta terminarlo ^-^al menso con este...

y por ultimo otra vez les doy muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me dan mucho animo, las quiero un besito

etto... mis demas fic estan en esta pag que ya estan mas actualizados ^^

http : / www . amor - yaoi . com / fanfic / viewuser . php ? uid = 26711 (sin separaciones)

bueno solo eso las quiero y espero sus _**comentarios**_ ^^

y por ultimo

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, **

**PASENLA BONITO CON SU FAMILIA Y CON LASPERSONAS QUE AMAN LAS QUEIRO MUCHO UN BESO ^^**


End file.
